


Where are they now? Harry & Draco

by iStiz



Series: Hogwarts: Where are they now? [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diagon Alley, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Grimmauld Place, HP: EWE, Headcanon, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Implied Sexual Content, Leaky Cauldron, M/M, Minor Character Death, Muggle London, No Smut, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Professor Neville Longbottom, Quidditch, The Sorting Hat, like a lot of Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 67,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iStiz/pseuds/iStiz
Summary: This is my own imagining of what happened with Harry & Draco after the war.





	1. It's Tradition, Apparently

**Author's Note:**

> This is what all of the other stories have been building up to. Everything from this point on is new.
> 
> I mean no disrespect to JK Rowling and I promise to treat her characters kindly (they belong to her, after all).

**June, 2000**

“Harry…HARRY!” He is shaken out of his thoughts by Neville. “What’s got your mind so preoccupied? Is Ginny still giving you trouble?”

Harry sighs, “No. It’s…did you know Horace is leaving? Retiring for good?”

“Yes, he told the students at the last Slug Club meeting. I suppose you would have known if you had come.”

Harry feels guilty, but he never wanted to be in the Slug Club as a student. He was only good at potions while he had the Half-Blood Prince’s book, and he only went to the Slug Club meetings to try and get Slughorn’s memory of Voldemort. Snape, Voldemort, Draco…Draco… “HARRY! Blimey, it’s like you’re a million miles away. I didn’t realize Horace meant that much to you, but I’m sure he’ll keep in touch if you ask him.”

Harry’s eyes lift slowly to meet Neville’s. “It’s not that. It’s, umm…well, do you know _who_ is replacing him?”

Neville moves to shake his head, freezes, and then thinks better of lying. Slowly, he moves his head up and down. “I’m sorry. McGonagall was talking to Pomona the other day and I happened upon them. She was trying to figure out the best way to tell you and me. I made the decision pretty easy for her, by walking in right then. Did she tell you at your end-of-year meeting?”

“No, and I think that might be what makes it the most frustrating. She didn’t tell me at all. Does she not trust me? I mean, I told you about spending the day at Malfoy Manor. Malfoy and I can peacefully coexist now; get along, even. Sometimes she still treats me like I’m that scared little boy from the cupboard under the stairs…” Harry finishes the though almost to himself.

Neville grabs him by the shoulders. “Harry- McGonagall knows you’re not a child. She also knows that this is going to change the dynamic of the school quite a bit. You’re allowed to be mad that she didn’t tell you first, but you have to admit she had a valid reason to be worried.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Harry begrudgingly agrees. “But she’ll skin you alive if she hears you call her McGonagall.”

Neville swears and looks over his shoulder, expecting the woman to already be there. “It’s going to take more than two years of working here to un-do seven years of calling her by her surname.” They chuckle together. “By the way…if _Minerva_ didn’t tell you about Malfoy, and you didn’t hear it from Horace, how did you find out?”

“I was leaving her office and there he was! Just standing there all posh and smirking and pointy and blonde and-” Neville smirks and shakes his head as Harry continues describing Malfoy’s appearance in increasingly vivid detail. He tunes back in when he can tell Harry is headed towards a conclusion. “-can you believe he still does that? I mean, he’s obviously very different from when we were in school. He gets along with Ron, though he calls him Ronald. I just don’t know what to think anymore.”

Neville has a brilliant idea and shouts, “The Leaky!” Harry gives him a confused look, but he refuses to give any more details. He pats Harry on the shoulder and tells him that he has to get to the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with Hannah. “Just think about talking to him, Harry. Make him feel welcome. As hard as this is for you to wrap your mind around, just imagine what he’s feeling.” And with that final piece of advice, Neville is gone.

* * *

Neville rushes into the Leaky Cauldron and after throwing a quick hug around Hannah’s shoulders he fills her in with his plan: “You know that dual 20th birthday party you’re throwing me and Harry at the end of July? And how everyone we know is going to be there? AND how it’s already a surprise to Harry? Well, I have an additional surprise to add: we have to have Malfoy help us with it all.”

Hannah stares at him, mouth agape. “That’s the worst idea I’ve ever heard.”

“No, it’s brilliant!” Her stare becomes more incredulous, but Neville’s enthusiasm never wanes. “Harry just came to me bewildered by the fact that Malfoy is the new Potions professor. I’ve known for a month, so I figured he knew and just didn’t want to talk about it. He’s confused about how to feel. BUT I know for a fact that he and Malfoy spent a whole evening together over Easter and he enjoyed himself. I just want Harry to be contented and stay at Hogwarts, and if that means that we have to make Malfoy be his friend then that’s what we’re going to do.”

As Neville launches into the intricate details of his plan, Hannah slowly sees the genius of it all.

Draco is shoulder-deep in the potions ingredients closet when he hears a rap on the open classroom door. “I’m in here!” he shouts, not having the ability or desire to remove himself from the task at hand. He hears footsteps echo through the room and turns his head to find the noise coming from the last person he expected.

“Hiya, Malfoy! Everything okay in there? Congratulations on the job, by the way.”

After spending extended time with Weasley and Granger over the last sixth months, Draco thinks that speaking several thoughts at once must be a Gryffindor trait. “Thank you,” he begins slowly. “I’m just attempting to solve the riddle that is Slughorn’s organizational system. Though I’m beginning to think he didn’t have one…”

Neville huffs. “I don’t envy you on that one. Horace was good at teaching, but his shelves have always been like that. Can you imagine if Snape could see the mess? Muttering derisive comments from beyond, I’m sure.”

Draco’s eyes flare wide at the mention of his godfather. Neville immediately regrets choice of words and tries to take them back. “I mean, just that, um, because, you know, err…” His stuttering apology is cut short by a snort Draco doesn’t mean to let out. Their eyes meet, and suddenly neither of them can hold back their laughter.

By the time Draco can string more than two words together, he has to wipe the dampness from his face and Neville has the hiccups. “Longbottom…that is, perhaps, the funniest thing I have ever heard you say. And about Snape, no less! He would have glared you into oblivion!!” This starts a new round of laughter.

Eventually, the odd duo manages to settle down. Draco is sitting on the floor of the closet and Neville is leaning against a work bench across from him. “So, what brought you to my humble classroom in the first place?”

“Well,” Neville knows he must do this subtlety.  “We have this sort of…tradition…yeah, tradition…every July. We have this big party down at the Leaky Cauldron. And, since you’re new, I figured the best way to get you involved is to have you help us with the planning.”

“Who exactly is ‘us’?”

“Me and Hannah- Hannah Abbot. Do you remember her? Our year? Hufflepuff?”

“Blonde? Easily convinced of anything by anyone?”

“Hey! That’s my girlfriend you’re talking about!”

Draco has the decency to look apologetic as he explains, “She bought a ‘Potter Stinks’ badge off me in our fourth year, and I know she believed that nonsense about Harry being ‘Heir of Slytherin,’ so I’m sorry if my impression of her wasn’t the best. I’m sure she’s changed, as we all have.”

Neville considers Draco’s reasoning and realizes that he’s not wrong. He decides it best to simply acknowledge it and move on. “Right, well, she’s working at the Leaky - set to take it over in a few years, actually- so she’s the one who is helping us with the party.”

“And you do this every year?”

“It’s a great way to…” Neville searches for the right words. “…to…relax! After a long school year.”

“Then why wait until the end of July?”

Neville hadn’t planned on being asked this many questions. He thinks on his toes, “It’s the halfway point between the two school years. Our duties officially conclude at the end of June- that’s when we’re free to go off and travel- and we don’t have to be back until the end of August. So this party is when we can all check in with each other in the middle of our time off. We get to relax away from the castle and just have a nice evening as a staff.”

Draco’s face is pensive and Neville is afraid that he can see through his quick story-telling. Neville holds his breath as Draco speaks, “Alright. I need to get used to being colleagues with people that either used to be my professors or used to be my enemies. I will gladly help you and Hannah. What do you need me to do?”

* * *

Harry wants to talk to Draco, but he doesn’t know how to start. He’s pacing in an empty corridor, thinking to himself: _“Should I just go to his quarters and knock on the door? Would he even let me in? He was nice enough at Easter, but he was on house arrest at the time and there were witnesses. But he spends time with Ron and Hermione and they both get along with him so I should be able to get along with him. And we’re going to be working together! When we went to school here the staff seemed to like each other, for the most part. Maybe I can go up to his classroom? Or I could slip a note under his door and make him tell me what works best for him, but what if he just simply refuses?”_ Harry would have been stuck in that same loop of thought had Draco not rounded the corner at that moment. “Oh!”

Draco stops at the sound of Harry’s voice. “Potter. Hello. How are you?”

“Good, yeah. Thanks. Do you need help carrying…what _is_ all that you’re carrying?”

“Decorations. Longbottom has me helping with the staff party, tradition and all that.”

Harry has no idea what he’s talking about, but before he can ask Neville bumps into Draco’s back. “ _Ooof!_ Malfoy, why’d you stop? We have to get all this over to-” Neville stops talking as soon as he sees Harry. “HARRY!” Draco and Harry jump at Neville’s volume. “I didn’t see you there! Hagrid said he was looking for you! Urgent. Better get over there.”

Harry looks between Draco and Neville, feeling as if he’s missed something very important. “Okay…I’ll just…go see Hagrid…” He turns towards the courtyard doors and can hear them whispering fiercely as they go in the opposite direction. Hagrid seems a little surprised when Harry shows up (not at all the urgent request that Neville made it seem), but quickly puts him to work catching Flobberworms.

* * *

Harry splits the month of July between Grimmauld Place and the Burrow. Since his friends talked him into cleaning up the old Black home, he actually finds himself enjoying one weekend a month away from the castle. He likes sitting on the couch (new) in front of the fire (the floo having been permanently sealed off), reading or watching the occasional television program (Arthur and Hermione found a way to run it using a combination of magic and electricity). Even with Andromeda and Teddy visiting once a week, Harry is not used to having an entire month of vacation. He quickly becomes restless and apparates to the Burrow. Molly makes sure that he knows he is welcome for as long as he wants, but Harry eventually apparates back home. This pattern continues until one evening after dinner when Ron and Hermione stop him from leaving.

“We want to do something for you birthday and you’re not allowed to say no,” Hermione says, knowing that Harry will object. “Just a dinner out; you only turn 20 once.”

Harry is sure that “just a dinner out” will never be just a dinner out, because they tend to draw a crowd when traveling together in public spaces, but he can’t possibly say no to the request. Hermione, of course, insists on meeting him at Grimmauld Place to help him pick out an acceptable outfit. When Ron shows up with her and is wearing a tie, he feels the need to ask for more details about the night. Both refuse, but assure Harry that a dress shirt paired with nice denim jeans should be just fine. Hermione is already handing him clothes from his wardrobe before he can argue.

They apparate to the Leaky Cauldron and Harry only has to time to say, “We’re bit fancy for the Leaky, don’t you think?” before the doors are thrown open and he sees everyone he’s ever known standing there.

“SURPRISE!!!!!!!!” Harry is frozen in the doorway. Ron pushes him into the crowd, and he is immediately swallowed by greetings of hugs and handshakes and pats on the back and warm wishes. When the crowd finally spits him out on the other side of the room, Neville is there with a huge grin on his face.

“Happy birthdays, Harry! Yours and mine! Figured we could do it up right by combining them and inviting everyone we know!” Harry can tell the moment that Neville sees his apprehension. “Sorry to make it a secret. I know that this really isn’t your style, but everyone I asked wanted to come celebrate with us. And I know that you really do like seeing everyone, maybe not all in one room at one time, but we all care about you. Oh, no…I’ve screwed this all up. I’m so sorry, Harry! I can have everyone leave, or sneak you out the back. Let me just-”

“Neville!” He claps his mouth shut as Harry yells his name. “It’s fine. I love it. I wouldn’t have chosen it for myself, but you’re right- I’m glad that everyone is here. Thank you and happy birthdays to you as well.” He hugs Neville, hoping to convey his thanks even further. As he pulls away he notices Ron talking to Draco at a corner table. “Was Draco in on this, too? He said something about it being a tradition?”

Neville shoves his hands into his pockets and casts his eyes down. “Yeah, I had to tell a few lies. I just wanted him to be a part of this. I talked to Ron. I know how Draco is now. You said it, too. I went to see him in his classroom and we got on well enough, so I asked him to help. I knew he wouldn’t do it if I told him the real reason. Of course, he figured it out on his own, but by then he was invested. He’s been great with the planning, and tonight he was greeting everyone as they came in. It was a bit awkward for a few of the guests, but after they gave him a chance things ran smoothly. Hannah likes him too. I figure that’s endorsement enough for me.”

Harry thanks Neville again before walking over to where Ron and Draco are. Ron rubs Harry’s head as he comes up to the table. “Happy birthday, mate. Sorry we lied but the look on your face when we opened the doors was totally worth it.” Charlie brings over a tray of Ogden’s Old Firewhisky, wishes Harry happy birthday while rubbing his head, and drags Ron across the room to settle a wager.

Harry pours Malfoy a glass, hands it off, and takes a long pull of his own. “So this is the party you’ve been helping with.” Harry says it like a statement, but the question is implied.

Draco nods, glass to his lips. “Yes. It seems we were both duped by those Gryffindors- and they say Slytherins are cunning! How you could stand to live with them for so long is beyond me.”

Chuckling, Harry decides to share his secret: “You know, the Sorting Hat almost put me in Slytherin.” Draco’s mouth falls open. Harry nods sagely. “It said I would do fine in Slytherin, but I kept repeating over and over how I did not want to be put there.”

Draco seems incredulous, just like Harry knew he would be. “Why would you _not_ want to be in Slytherin??”

Harry knows this could go badly, but feels he needs to get this off his chest if he and Draco are going to work together. “Well, you see, I had only met one Slytherin. There was a boy in Madam Malkin’s being fitted for Hogwarts robes when I walked in. He didn’t know who I was, but was quite friendly and told me a little about Hogwarts. He told me he was going to be in Slytherin like everyone else in his family. And then he insulted Hagrid, the first person who was ever nice to me. Then I met another boy on the train, a soon-to-be-Gryffindor, who knew who I was and still wanted to be friends with me. He shared the one sandwich he had, all he had, with someone he’d never met. So when the hat was considering both houses I simply asked to be with him instead of the Slytherin boy.”

By the time Harry ends his story, Draco is feeling nauseas. Harry’s words from his trial echo in his mind: _“Draco and I have known each other since we were 11 years old; we met at Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions.”_ All this time they could have been friends had he not spoken ill of Hagrid. If he would have ignored his father’s bigotry, his entire future could have been different. “I…I’m sorry. I…”

“I’m not mad, Malfoy; not anymore. We were little kids.”

“But you brought up that exact moment at my trial, as well. Therefore, you must still think about it and for that I am truly sorry.”

“I thought we agreed over chess that we weren’t going to apologize anymore.”

Draco smiles up at Harry. “You’re quite right. And this is a party! We should be celebrating your birthday. I still can’t believe you got the Sorting Hat to _change its mind_. Leave it to Harry Bloody Potter to do the impossible.” They are quickly swept away in the crowd.

* * *

As Hannah shuffles the last of the party-goers either upstairs to a room or out the door, Harry thanks Neville for his efforts. Draco is vanishing a pile of streamers when Harry approaches him. “So…back to castle? Or are you staying here?”

Draco glances around with a look of distaste. “I’m sure Hannah keeps this place clean enough, but I’m not planning on staying the night. Are you risking it here?”

Harry rolls his eyes at the way Draco can both give a compliment and insult someone at the same time. “No I’m not staying here, though Hannah keeps the rooms in impeccable condition. I’m headed back to Grimmauld Place.”

“The old Black family home? I wondered what happened to the property. How did you manage to gain ownership?”

“Sirius Black, he was my godfather and _not_ a murderer, left it to me when he was killed.”

“Ah. Mother took me to visit my Great-Aunt Walburga when I was five, just before she died. I remember it being dark and dreadful much like the woman living there. It doesn’t seem like the type of place you would frequent.”

“We used it as headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, which used to set off the portrait of Walburga. She was held up by a permanent sticking charm, but I finally convinced Kreacher to help me blast her down. After the war I avoided going back but then Hermione, Ron, various other Weasleys, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Luna convinced me to gut the whole building out and start over. We scrubbed and painted and fixed everything from top to bottom. I go there one weekend a month during the school year for a little time away, and in the summer I’m there a quite a bit.” He ends his rambling when he sees Draco yawn. “So that’s where I’m headed.”

“Sounds like your godfather chose well in giving it to you, then. It deserves to be made clean and good, and you deserve a nice home for yourself.”

“You can come by sometime, if you like. See how things have changed? I don’t know how much you remember of it from when you were five, but if you want to?”

“I’d like that. Maybe before school starts?”

Harry agrees, and says his farewell. He thanks Hannah and Neville once more, receiving a group hug from them both. He apparates to the front step of Grimmauld Place. Unlocking the door, he walks in and looks around at the home he’s made for himself. It wasn’t until Draco said the word “home” that he realized it was true. Hogwarts will always be the first place that he felt he truly belonged, and then the Burrow, but now he has a place of his own. Harry lets that thought ruminate as he moves about his house, thinking that the only thing missing is someone to share his home with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is quite long and I'm still working on it, but I wanted to put up the chapters that I already have done. So it may be a week or so in between chapters but it's already outlined and I will post the new ones as I get them finished!


	2. Quidditch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quidditch Coaches are explained in the chapter. It you find it's hard to keep track, here's the list:  
> *Gryffindor - Flitwick  
> *Slytherin - Ross (OMC)  
> *Hufflepuff - Harry, previously Neville  
> *Ravenclaw - Draco, previously Trelawney
> 
> I imagined that McGonagall would want to "mix things up" for the sake of promoting unity, and that's why the Heads of House and Quidditch Coaches are different from what you might expect.

**August, 2000**

Just before the start of the school year, McGonagall comes to the Potions classroom to explain the changes she made to the Quidditch program. “We still have student captains, but I wanted a staff member to officially coach each team. I wanted to avoid what I refer to as ‘Oliver Wood Syndrome’ by removing a layer of stress from the captains. The captains still run the practices but the coaches take care of scheduling practice times, helping run try-outs, putting together new plays, and enforcing team attendance. So far it’s worked out well.” Draco nods along, understanding her desire to make the game more fun for the captains. “Sybil was not one for keeping records, so you will have to ask the students about a playbook and team roster from last year.”

“May I ask a frank question?” McGonagall nods. “Why in the world was she coaching Quidditch?”

She sighs, “Ever since Delores Umbridge tried to force her out of the castle, Sybil has been trying to make herself indispensable. She’s afraid we’ll find that we no longer have a need for her and that we’ll make her leave. Of course I would never do that, and I’ve told her so on several occasions, but sometimes hearing that and knowing that you’re worth it are two very different things.” Draco looks down at his shoes, understanding completely. McGonagall continues, “So when I made her Head of Ravenclaw she also volunteered to be the Quidditch coach. I should have replaced her after that first year, but I just didn’t have the heart. I’m glad that she let you take over.”

“Thank you for telling me, Minerva. Knowing all that, I think I should invite her to some of our practices.”

“That’s a lovely idea, Draco. I know Sybil would be very thankful for the offer.” She pats him on the shoulder as she makes her way back out of the classroom.

* * *

When Draco arrives on the pitch the day of try-outs, he is met by an onslaught of Ravenclaws jumping up and down hugging him. Actually _hugging_ him. They all start yelling at once:

 

> “Thank you, Professor Malfoy! Thank you!”
> 
> “It’s not that we don’t like Professor Trelawney, but she doesn’t know anything about Quidditch!”
> 
> “It was dreadful!”
> 
> “Half the time she was sitting backwards on her broom!”
> 
> “I swear one time she didn’t come to our match because she said the tea leaves told her we were going to lose! Our own coach said we would lose because of _tea_!”
> 
> “She’s crazy!”
> 
> “We couldn’t even get anyone new to try out after that first year!”

Draco pushes them away and silences them with a swift wave of his hand. “Enough,” he says sternly but softly. “Professor Trelawney did what she could, but Quidditch is not meant for everyone. We will no longer say anything about the last two years. In fact, consider this a brand new team.” He looks at each eager face in turn. “Who is our captain?”

A sixth year girl raises her hand. “That’d be me, Professor Malfoy. Our last captain was a seventh year, so our team took a vote at the end of last season. I’m also a Beater.”

Draco can’t remember the last time he knew of a team captain that also played Beater, but he hardly sees a problem with it. “Headmistress McGonagall says you might have a playbook I can see?” The girl nods her head eagerly. “Excellent. We’ll talk more about that after try-outs. You’ll stay with me, everyone else get out there with the other position players. I’m looking forward to seeing what you can do!”

* * *

Draco is in the library with his Ravenclaw captain, whispering about final cuts for the team roster, when he catches Harry listening in from the next table over. “Oi! Get out of here, Potter!”

Madam Pince gives him a warning glare from behind her desk.

“Be quiet, Malfoy!” Harry admonishes quietly. “Pince doesn’t care if we teach here; she’ll snap at us either way. And for your information I wasn’t listening in on your team meeting. I just happened to be walking through and decided to wait for you to be done.”

“Somehow I don’t believe you. You just _happened_ to be walking through and just _happened_ to decide and wait for me at _this_ moment because what you have to say can’t _possibly_ wait.”

“Well believe it because it’s true!”

“Are you really so worried that we’ll beat your team that you would stoop to stealing our roster list? It’s not as if you can’t wait until tomorrow when it’s officially posted!”

“I told you, Malfoy, I wasn’t listening in!”

“Sure, you weren’t!”

“GENTLEMEN!” Draco and Harry jump and look to Madam Pince guiltily. “I expected better from the two of you, but it seems you still insist on acting like children. Shall I assign a detention with Filch for old time’s sake?” Their eyes fly wide, heads shaking side to side, as they know Pince will follow through on her threat. “Then I suggest you take this argument elsewhere. Or, better yet, start acting like adults and end the argument altogether.”

“Yes, ma’am,” they answer in chorus, heads hung in shame. Madam Pince turns on her heel and walks away, leaving Harry and Draco to their shared embarrassment. The two look gather their things, say goodbye to Ravenclaw’s captain, and head out of the library.

Harry starts talking when they are a safe distance away, “I really wasn’t listening in. I just wanted to talk to you.”

“I believe you. I just got carried away. What did you want to talk about?”

“Nothing important, I guess. Just checking in and seeing how things are going for your team.”

“Oh. Good. I think? Our roster is all set and I’ve been looking over the playbook. Don’t get any ideas about asking to see it, by the way. But I’m cautiously optimistic. I was impressed by their try-outs, but our first practice is this weekend so that’ll be the real test. How are your Hufflepuffs doing?”

“Good, yeah. Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup last year, but with Ginny captaining and playing Chaser it almost wasn’t fair. Neville coached Hufflepuff and they came in second so they’re still riding the high from that. I’d rather they be in good spirits than devastated like the poor Slytherin team.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ross, the Muggle Studies professor, was a fine coach but the talent just wasn’t there. They lost every match last year, coming in dead last for the cup. He started bringing Pepper-Up potion to practices just to get a little motivation under his players. He says the team morale is a bit better this year, but it’s still too early to tell.”

Draco and Harry continue to discuss the upcoming season all the way from the library to their quarters. Once outside their respective doors, they say goodnight. Harry goes to bed reminiscing about the years he and Draco played Seeker against each other. Draco goes to bed thinking about how nice it is to hold an actual conversation with Potter, when he’s not being a prat.

* * *

Ravenclaw loses their first match of the year to Gryffindor. While disappointed, Draco’s team uses the loss to motivate themselves. They want to double their weekly practices but Draco convinces them to save that for later in the year. Two weeks later Slytherin beats Hufflepuff. While the loss doesn’t seem to bother Harry, Draco is worried about their upcoming match against Slytherin. He manages to keep a positive attitude in front of his team, but he admits to Harry just how nervous he is.

The morning of the Ravenclaw/Slytherin match dawns with a chill in the air. Draco skips breakfast, instead using the time to dress the part of committed Ravenclaw coach. He puts on navy blue slacks, a crisp white dress shirt with bronze eagle cuff links, a striped tie, his Ravenclaw Quidditch robes with “COACH” stitched onto the back, and a striped scarf. He looks at his reflection with a smidge of disgust. Blue is definitely _not_ his color. But he knows that it isn’t about the clothes; it’s about his students, who are going to show those Serpents how Quidditch is _really_ played.

Meeting the team in the locker rooms, Draco listens to their captain give a pre-match speech to pump everyone up. They hop on their brooms and fly out when Ravenclaw is announced. Draco makes a lap with the team before heading back over to their bench. He looks toward the staff section, where Harry is waving at him and pointing to someone. Narcissa. His mother is here to watch him coach? Now they _really_ have to win.

The match is a close one. However poorly Slytherin may have played last season, it does not seem to be affecting them this year. The score is tied nearly the whole time. The Snitch is spotted several times, but neither Seeker is able to get ahold of it until three hours in. They chase the golden ball up and down and around the posts and under the stands until finally it’s safe in the hand of Ravenclaw’s Seeker. Draco is screaming along with everyone else, flying into the center of the pitch to celebrate with his team. One of Ravenclaw’s Chasers conjures a giant pile of confetti and dumps it onto their captain. Draco is standing next to her when it happens. The team goes silent, eyes wide, as Draco exhales sending pieces of confetti flying from his mouth. Not wanting to spoil their fun by yelling at them, he says nothing and walks away to find his mother. She laughs at the sight of him, but gives him a hug. “I’m so proud of you, Draco. I told you that you’d do well here.”

“How did you know we had a match today?”

“Harry told me. He said you lost your last match but that he had faith you’d win this one. He told me that you’d regret it if your team won and I wasn’t here to see it.”

Draco is taken aback. How does Potter understand him better than he knows himself? “He was right. I’m glad you could be here. I’m only sorry I didn’t ask you myself.”

“You can ask me next time.”

“Next time?”

“If you would like me here then I would be more than happy to come back. This was fun.”

Before Draco can respond, a second pile of confetti is dumped over his head. He glares murderously as his team. “I am nowhere near the captain! I know you did that on purpose!”

Narcissa covers her mouth, entirely amused by the situation. She kisses Draco on the cheek and promises to owl him more often. Some of his anger dies off as he says good-bye to his mother and heads back to the castle.

* * *

Harry snickers from the staff table as Draco walks into the Great Hall still dressed head to toe in blue and bronze. It’s obvious that Draco has tried to remove the confetti but some stubborn pieces remain. “Enjoy yourself, Potter. We’ll see if you’re still laughing when we fly circles around your little Badgers next week.” Draco sits down and begins stabbing at his supper while Harry tries- and fails- to hold in his laughter. “I still can’t believe they had the nerve to dump confetti on me. The pieces in my hair were a nightmare to get out. It was in my socks, down my shirt, and in my pants. My pants!” Harry’s laughs just get louder as Draco talks around a mouthful of food. “You really do sound like a fool when you get like this, not that it takes much.” Harry can’t help it; he’s bent over with his head next to his plate, laughing so hard that he’s crying. “Pull yourself together! You should be setting an example for the students, not laughing like a deranged animal!”

“Um...Professor Malfoy?” Draco tears his gaze away from Harry’s ridiculous display and looks toward the small group of students that have gathered around.

“What do you want?”

“Is everything okay with Professor Potter?”

Draco just barely manages to not roll his eyes at their concern for the buffoon. “As okay as any other day, I’m afraid. Is there anything I can do for you?” They shake their heads and run off.

Harry sniffs and wipes his cheeks. “Aw…they were concerned about me and you chased them off…”

Draco growls in response, abruptly standing up, and stalks out of the Great Hall. He is nearly to the staircases before Harry’s howling laughter finally fades.

* * *

The whole week leading up to the Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw match is filled with name-calling, taunting, bragging, and generally unsportsmanlike behavior. None of it is coming from the students. By supper on Friday evening, McGonagall has had enough of the bickering. She stands to make an announcement to the room. “Good evening students, staff. I hope everyone is enjoying their meal. I would just like to remind everyone that while Quidditch is fun and it is okay to be excited about the upcoming match, we must be respectful to those around us and remember that there is more to Hogwarts than Quidditch.” She fixes her gaze on Harry and Draco. “We should also keep in mind that rivalries are best left in the past, and strive to put house-unity before all else.” Both men blush deeply and look ashamed. “That being said, I wish both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw the best of luck tomorrow!” She sits back down as loud cheers erupt from various groups of students.

Harry goes to apologize to McGonagall, but she waves him away with a knowing look. Draco shrugs and looks sheepish. Harry waits until students start filing out before asking Draco if he would like to go flying. Draco hesitantly agrees, but as soon as they are in the air he knows it was the right choice. Once he casts the modified lumos charm necessary to see on the pitch at night, Harry brings out a Snitch and suggests a Seekers’ game. The two race around; dipping, swerving, and diving. Harry catches Draco off-guard with a spectacular Wronski Feint but Draco is the one who catches the Snitch in the end. Pink-cheeked and panting, they both fly back to the ground.

“Brilliant idea, Potter. I haven’t flown like that in years!”

"It was nice to do that again. Coaching is fine but I do miss playing.”

Draco asks Harry why he never played professionally, and Harry tells him that while he was approached by several teams after the war he just felt as if he was meant to be elsewhere doing something useful. They put their brooms back in the shed and Harry casts finite, plunging the pitch into darkness. Draco looks up to the sky to let his eyes adjust. He looks for his constellation namesake, finding the dragon in the north sky. He feels, rather than sees, Harry stand close to him. They stay like that until they are too cold and then they head inside. They do not talk except to say good-night as they reach their quarters.

* * *

The Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw match goes down in Hogwarts history as being one of the shortest ever played. Barely ten minutes in, the Seekers are spotted flying after the Snitch. Both race straight into the air. They go so high they can barely be seen, until they begin an almost lazy decent. Madam Hooch blows her whistle when she confirms that the Hufflepuff Seeker has the snitch. Hufflepuff wins the match 160-20. Even though Hufflepuff celebrates, it’s almost anti-climactic. Most people in the stands are left scratching their heads and wondering what to do with the rest of their Saturday now that so much time has been freed up. Draco attempts to console his team, only to realize that they’re not really upset. “It’s hard to be upset about a game that wasn’t really played, Professor Malfoy,” their captain assures him.

After the stands have cleared out, Harry finds Draco sitting on his team’s bench. “That was…interesting…” Draco huffs at his understatement. “Now I feel even sillier for how we acted this week. It was already silly because we’re grown men arguing about a children’s game that we’re not even participating in, but then for it to end this way?” Harry lets the thought dangle.

Draco pats the bench as an invitation for Harry to join him. “I wasn’t mad about the loss and neither was my team. They were extremely rational about the whole thing. I wonder if it was some kind of set-up. Maybe the Snitch was tampered with?”

“I doubt it. Pure dumb luck, I suppose. Though that does seem to be a running theme in my life.” Draco hums in response. “I guess we learned our lesson. Can you imagine telling our younger selves that Quidditch isn’t everything and that rivalries are pointless?”

Draco huffs. “I wouldn’t have believed us.”

“Me neither. Even though I’d just only learned what Quidditch was, it was super important to me. Beating Slytherin- beating _you_ \- was my main focus, besides avoiding being killed by Voldemort of course. But I’m glad all of that is in the past. I think that I much prefer being your friend than your rival.” Harry slides his hand across the bench to cover Draco’s.

Draco smiles, but keeps looking straight ahead. “I think I much prefer that as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried to not make any original characters (I'm not personally a fan of that), but I couldn't justify having ANOTHER classmate of Harry's be a professor at the school. Ross is the maiden name of someone in McGonagall's family, so I used that for the name of my fictional Muggle Studies professor (though I'm not implying that he's related to her- just explaining how I picked the named).


	3. Weekend at Harry's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's currently fall of 2000 by this point.

It’s Harry’s last class on Friday afternoon and his third years keep glancing at the classroom door. He stops mid-sentence and sighs at the group, knowing that they’re done. “I know it’s a Hogsmeade weekend and all of you are excited about leaving the castle grounds. I’m willing to let you go a few minutes early-” a cheer erupts and he holds up his hand to silence them. “ _However_ , your homework is to ask a fifth year or higher to demonstrate the counter-jinx of their choice. You must write down how they stand, what they say, and their wand motion. Remember to pay close attention and bring your notes to class next week.” A few groans sound out in the room, but Harry knows that most of his students are just glad it’s not another essay.  “Alright, get out of here!”

There is a flurry of excitement as books and parchment and quills and inkpots are shoved into bags and everyone floods out of the room. Harry watches them leave with amusement. “I wonder if we looked that frantic to get out of classes at the end of the week,” Harry says aloud.

“Depends on the people, I think.” Harry’s body spins around to face what he thought was his empty classroom. His eyes lock onto Draco’s, who continues speaking. “My friends and I certainly never stampeded out of a classroom as if our robes were on fire. But I do remember a certain group of Gryffindors always eager to run off and cause trouble for the rest of us.” Draco’s words are harsh but his face shows his humor. Harry can’t help but laugh.

“Ah, yes, you ever so _mature_ Slytherins never once showed _any_ excitement whatsoever.”

“Of course we showed excitement. We simply did it in a way that was demure and not boorish.”

Harry often feels as though he needs a dictionary when talking to Draco. When did he have the time to learn the meanings of such large words? And wasn’t there always a simpler way to say things? Why bother with the pompous vocabulary?

Draco takes the opportunity to carry on with the reason he came to this part of the castle in the first place. “Harry,” he holds his gaze steady as Harry once again meets his eyes across the room. “Do you have plans for this weekend? Chaperoning the Hogsmeade trip, perhaps?”

“I traded with Flitwick. This is my weekend to spend at Grimmauld Place.” Harry can see the disappointment on Draco’s face, though he’s not sure why it’s there. “Teddy’ll be over on Saturday,” he feels compelled to add.

“Ah, yes. It seemed lovely, thank you again for the tour in August. I suppose I’ll let you get going then. I’m sure you have to get your things together before leaving.” Draco begins backing out of the classroom. “I wouldn’t want to keep you waiting. Do say hello to my nephew, will you?”

As Draco pivots on his heel Harry hears himself say, “Would you want to come too?” Draco freezes and stares. Harry goes on, “I mean, unless _you_ have Hogsmeade duty and that’s why you were asking me. Or, unless you don’t want to because that’s fine as well. I figure if you’re just sitting around this old castle you could at least come over and see Teddy for yourself. Ron and Hermione were talking about coming over for supper and I know they wouldn’t mind if you joined us.”

Harry can see the grin slowly make its way across Draco’s face until it’s full and bright. Draco finally answers, “Yes. To all of that.”

They agree to meet at the main gates to the castle grounds in an hour, giving them both time to get ready. Harry packs a rucksack with his invisibility cloak and the Marauder’s Map (some habits are hard to break) and the novel he’s currently reading. He has extra clothes and other necessities at Grimmauld Place especially for these weekends away. After leaving a note posted to his door announcing his absence for the weekend, Harry makes his way to the gate. Draco is already standing there when he arrives.

“Remind me again why we can’t just floo in?” he asks Harry.

“The place used to be under a Fidelius charm, but I had it lifted after the war. Some of the neighbors were quite confused at first, especially when wizard reporters were mobbing my front steps. I was urged to put the Fidelius back on the property but I refused. Finally, with help from the Ministry, I was able to bring them up on charges for breaking the Statute of Secrecy by letting so many muggles overhear them talk about a wizarding war.” Draco fondly rolls his eyes because of course Harry Potter could make that happen. “I’m glad to have the freedom. For once I don’t have to live in hiding. I do, however, have layers of protective wards. It was easier to set the wards to restrict all floo and aparation access, myself included, so we have to apparate to the front steps which have a permanent disillusionment charm.”

Draco, satisfied with the explanation, holds out his elbow. “Mind doing a side-along like last time? Even having been there once before, I’m not confident enough to make it on my own.” Harry’s hand is warm where it touches Draco’s arm. He flushes, not making eye contact, and swiftly apparates them away.

Harry ushers Draco inside as soon as they arrive, the door clicking shut behind them. Harry reminds Draco where the bathroom is and shows him to the bedrooms. “I use the one that used to belong to Sirius. The one right across the hall is the refurbished room I showed you last time. It used to belong to Regulus and you can sleep there, if that’s okay.”

Draco opens the door and gently sets down his bag. As they make their way into the kitchen Draco releases the thoughts that have been weighing heavily on his mind: “I’m staying in my ancestral home. These people were my family. I wish I had known them better.”

“Sometimes family isn’t all it’s made out to be,” Harry offers. Draco looks apologetic but doesn’t stop him. “I lived with my extended family for eleven years and I never felt welcome. Sirius grew up the same way. He made a family with the Potters as I’ve made a family with the Weasleys. He had my dad, Remus, and Pettigrew, though I suppose that last one didn’t quite work out.”

This time Draco _does_ stop him. “There’s a reason Pettigrew’s animagus form was a rat; he was vile. And who we are as children doesn’t dictate who we are as adults.” The intention of Draco’s words is not lost on Harry. He puts a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “As for my family, I know they weren’t perfect but Mother has made me see the importance of holding onto those that we do have. I am very glad to have Andromeda and Edward in my life, and they voice their thankfulness to have you as well.”

Harry can feel the weight of Draco’s hand; can feel the heat through his shirt, burning. He looks up into his eyes and thinks that Draco can feel the heat, too. They’re on the cusp of something when the front door bangs open, causing them to jump apart.

“Harry! We brought Scandinavian takeaway from a place my partner found! Hermione’s got a new film she wants us to see! And Dean sent us some really good pastries from Istanbul so I’ve brought those along as well!” Hermione shushes Ron and tells him to actually go inside and talk to Harry at a normal volume. Ron simply shrugs and walks into the kitchen, arms loaded down with his aforementioned food. Upon seeing Draco, Ron turns to shout back into the front hallway. “Hermione! Draco’s here as well! Did you know he was coming?”

“Honestly, Ronald…” she admonishes as she enters the kitchen behind him. “No, I didn’t know he was coming but that doesn’t mean you have to shout everything. Hello, Harry. Hello, Draco.”

The two return her greetings and everyone starts unpacking the food. As they eat Ron talks about his recent cases and how annoying his partner can be (except for when he finds delicious new restaurants of course). Hermione discusses her law studies with Draco until everyone else’s eyes glaze over. Harry tells them about the latest news from Hogwarts ranging from Neville’s growing confidence in front of a class (for Hermione) to the current Quidditch standings (for Ron). Draco chimes in with little stories of his own, including Harry’s personal favorite of a second year’s exploding cauldron that would put Seamus to shame. This, of course, leads to speculation of whether or not Seamus and Dean are _together_ together. Hermione’s argument seems most sound, citing Seamus’s obvious depression over Dean’s departure as evidence enough of his feelings. Harry knows an opportunity when he sees one and quietly asks, “It doesn’t bother you? That they’re together, I mean?”

Hermione’s eyebrows pinch together. Draco refuses to look up from his plate. It’s Ron that answers, “It’s Dean and Seamus,” as though it’s the simplest thing in the world. “We all shared a bedroom for 6 years. We’ve looked death in the face and survived a war together. Why would it bother me?”

Harry looks at his best friend, who is already back to eating, and huffs out a laugh. “Right you are, Ron.”

Ron, thankfully, does not realize the tension in the room and barges on. “You know what does bother me, though? George and Percy getting along! I keep thinking that the nightmare is going to end, especially now that Percy has been working at the Ministry for a few years, but if anything they’re worse than Fred and George ever were! It’s like Perce has to make up for lost time or something by torturing me twice as much.” As Ron continues his ranting, Hermione adding with the parts that she’s witnessed first-hand, Draco catches Harry’s eye across the table and gives him a small smile. Harry returns it before getting lost in his best friend’s tale.

After vanishing the empty takeaway containers, everyone heads upstairs to the third floor sitting room that’s been converted into a comfortable lounge space. There are couches and tall-backed chairs and even something called a “beanbag” that Draco refuses to sit on. Hermione sits in one of the chairs, tucking her feet underneath herself to get comfortable. Ron tosses her a blanket and moves the beanbag so he can sit next to her. Draco sits on one end of the couch while Harry puts something called a video in the VCR (though Draco has no idea what any of this means). As the film starts, Draco is mesmerized by the action unfolding on-screen. He asks a lot of questions, which seems to annoy Ron to no end, but Hermione and Harry explain everything the best that they can. Curiosity momentarily slaked, Draco watches the second half of the film in silence and with rapt attention.

As soon as the closing credits begin to roll, he lets loose another string of questions. “So that man is a bit like an undercover Auror? But he’s a muggle so he carries a gun instead of a wand? Why is he allowed to kill so many people? No one seems to question him at all except for the bad people he’s trying to kill. And why do all of the women seem unable to resist him? Are you sure there weren’t a few Confundus charms being thrown around? And his suit! He survives an explosion and walks away without a speck of dirt or debris on his clothes! There has to be magic involved.” Hermione laughs at Draco’s enthusiasm and explains that that’s just the way the James Bond character has always been written. She also tells him that there are several more movies in the series and they are watching them one at a time until the new one is released next year. They’re planning on going to the cinema to see it, explaining to Draco that the cinema has rows of seating like a theatre but has a giant screen at the front where they project the films. Draco realizes just how much he missed out on because of his prejudice against muggles.

Ron is nodding off in his beanbag so Hermione nudges his shoulder and says it’s time to go. Harry walks them to the front door, thanking Ron for the food and Hermione of the entertainment. He shuts and locks the door before heading back upstairs to look for Draco. Harry eventually finds him in front of the Black family tapestry, his jovial mood from earlier gone. He’s running his hand across the blacked-out space that used to be Andromeda. “The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black,” Draco recites. “Some family, burning away those who aren’t good enough. And what did my aunt do that was so horrible? She married the man she loved, she raised a daughter who married the man _she_ loved and fought for what was right, and now she’s raising her grandson and teaching him how to love and forgive. Clearly, she isn’t good enough for our family.” Draco rips his hand away from the tapestry and clenches his fists at his sides. “What did my great-aunt Walburga think _was_ good enough?? Hating and killing and-”

Harry takes one of his fists and slowly uncurls his fingers, forcing Draco to relax his hands. “I’m trying to figure out a way to fix it. I want Sirius and Dromeda and everyone else back where they belong. You said it yourself: no family is perfect, but we have to hold on to those we do have. You’re on here,” he points to the bottom with the hand not entwined with Draco’s. “And I want Tonks and Teddy to be on here, too. I understand how important this is to the Black family and I want to restore it to its former purpose: to showcase the House of Black properly. They may not be my family by blood, but they’re my family by choice.”

Noting the late hour and reminding Draco that there will be a two-year-old arriving in the morning whether they are awake or not, Harry leads him back down to the second floor. Outside of their rooms, Draco tugs Harry’s hand so they are standing close together. Harry tips his head back to look up at Draco and Draco moves his free hand to the side of Harry’s face. There is a moment where the voice in Draco’s head is telling him to panic and run but then Harry is leaning into Draco’s touch. He shuts up the voice and quickly leans in to close the distance between their mouths. The kiss is warm and soft and over too soon. Draco reluctantly pulls away, bids Harry good night, and disappears into his room. Harry feels cold without Draco holding him but gets ready for bed with a smile on his face.

* * *

Draco is startled awake by the sound of a little boy shrieking. He shoots out of bed, wand in hand, but has no idea where he is. That’s the moment that everything rushes back: Grimmauld Place, dinner with Ronald and Hermione, a muggle film, the Black family tapestry, kissing Harry, sleeping in uncle Regulus’s old room, Edward coming over for a visit. The door is kicked open and before any warning can be given Edward has latched himself onto Draco’s legs. “Uncle Dwayco! Hawwy said you was here!”

Draco picks up the small boy and carries him down to the kitchen, listening to his excited chatter about all the fun things he wants to do today. Andromeda gives him a knowing look when she sees Draco still in his pajamas. Draco wants to protest and say it’s not what she thinks but he knows it sort of is, even though nothing happened besides a very chaste kiss in the hallway. He instead hands off his nephew and goes in search of a tea kettle, only to be stopped by Harry handing him an already steaming cup. “Thank you,” he murmurs before taking a careful sip. “How did you know how I take my tea?”

Harry just shrugs, “I sit next to you at every meal in the Great Hall. Everyone at the staff table knows you add so much sugar it can hardly be called tea anymore.” Draco only hums in response, continuing to drink his overly sweet beverage.

Andromeda takes note of the domestic scene, reminding herself to tell Narcissa when she meets her for lunch later in the day. Harry already has pancakes started so she sets Teddy in a chair and casts an Impervius charm on his clothes. She advises Teddy to mind his manners and to listen to Harry and Draco and kisses him on the forehead. With a parting wave to the two young men she makes her way to the front door. Draco doesn’t realize what’s just happened until he hears the door close behind her. “Is she leaving us alone with him?”

Harry laughs, turning several small pancakes onto a plate for Teddy. “I always spend Saturdays with Teddy when I come here. It gives Dromeda a break to do as she pleases and gives us some guy-time alone without her.”

“Yeah! Guy-time!” Teddy pipes up from his spot at the table. Harry sets the plate in front of him and pours a small amount of syrup on top before returning to finish the pancakes. He ushers Draco into a seat and sets a plate in front of him as well. Finally, he finishes his own plate and joins the others at the table.

It is quiet as everyone devours their pancakes. “You are quite a good cook,” Draco compliments Harry. “Mother and I had to learn when we were at the Manor but I never got this proficient. Where did you learn how to do this so well?”

Harry doesn’t meet his eyes when he answers, “At my aunt and uncle’s when I was growing up. I did the majority of the cooking when I was able to reach the cooking surfaces.” Draco is taken aback by his response but knows not to press the issue any further while Teddy is in the room.

As if on cue the little boy shouts, “I’m done!” Draco sneers at the sight of his sticky hands and face and Harry chuckles, retrieving a soapy washcloth to wipe him down. Once cleaned up Harry asks Teddy what he wants to do. Teddy lists about ten things, most of which sound muggle, and it’s Draco that actually ends up picking.

“There’s a giant eye somewhere in the city?” he asks, rather confused.

Teddy laughs as though it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard. Harry explains that it’s not really an eye but rather a large Ferris wheel that was built last year along the River Thames. Upon Draco’s blank stare, he tries to further explain what a Ferris wheel is before finally saying he’ll figure it out when he sees it. They dress for the chilly weather in warm clothes, bundling Teddy up in an extra layer of hat, scarf, and mittens, and make their way into muggle London. Harry is amused by the shared expression of wonder on Draco and Teddy’s faces. Upon arriving at the Eye, Harry pays the admission and they are ushered into a mostly empty passenger capsule. Teddy asks to be picked up so Draco holds him, both of their noses pressed to the glass as they slowly rise.

“It’s like flying,” Draco says. “Like magic!” Teddy chimes in. Harry is momentarily concerned about their choice of words but realizes that their enthusiasm is being shared by everyone else in the capsule.

An elderly man walks up to Draco and says, “It’s better than flying! In a plane you have to sit down and you only have a little window to look out of. This is smoother and you can see all around you.” Draco doesn’t know what he’s talking about, but nods along anyway.

An elderly woman, presumably the man’s wife, leans over to Harry and whispers, “Your family is quite lovely.” He looks from the woman to where Draco and Teddy are still pressed close to the glass. Teddy changed his hair to a white blonde the instant Draco was mentioned this morning, so he bears more than a passing resemblance to his uncle. Harry allows himself to smile at the knowledge that they are his family, even if he’s not sure exactly what title belongs to Draco at the moment. He thanks her and she joins her husband by the window. Harry walks up next to Draco, placing a hand on his lower back. Draco smiles down at him before continuing his conversation with Teddy about all the places and things they can see.

By the time Andromeda returns for Teddy that afternoon, he is asleep on Harry’s bed. The excitement of their trip around the Eye and the subsequent lunch from a street vendor (to Draco’s dismay) thoroughly exhausted the small boy. Harry had to carry him home, though Draco cast a Feather-light charm to ease his load. Draco roused his nephew from his nap and carried him downstairs again, mirroring his actions from this morning. Andromeda thanked Harry and Draco, having Teddy do the same, and wished them both well for the upcoming weeks of classes.

When the front door was finally closed behind her, Draco sank into a kitchen chair with a sigh. “That’s what you do every time you leave the castle for your weekend away?”

Harry laughs as he sinks into the chair next to him. “It’s only one Saturday a month! I love Teddy, and I want to be a part of his life. This is what works for us right now.” He scooches his chair closer to Draco’s and rests his head on his shoulder. “Thank you for giving up your Saturday. Teddy loves spending time with you. I do too.” Draco leans his head down to rest on top of Harry’s and the two sit in silence like that until a silvery white cat glides into the room.

McGonagall’s voice begins to speak, “I’m sorry to interrupt your weekend away, gentlemen, but some students have broken into the Potions classroom. We think they were taking advantage of your absence by trying to retrieve some rare ingredients to brew something on their own. Draco, your defense measures stopped them before they could get anything but your presence is required back at the castle.” The cat looks at them each in turn before disappearing. Draco groans, apologizing for the inconvenience, and stands to collect his belongings.

Harry asks him to return when the situation is resolved, but Draco tells him that it may take a while and he doesn’t want to keep Harry waiting. “I’ll see you at the castle tomorrow,” Draco assures him. Just before walking onto the front steps he thanks Harry for his hospitality and bends down to kiss him on the cheek. Harry stands in the doorway until the chilly weather forces him back inside. He isn’t sure what to do now that he is alone. Weighing his options, Harry heads to library to research family tapestries and how he might fix one.


	4. Holidays are for Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still fall/winter 2000.  
> There is implied sexual content but no smut. Use your imagination ;-)

Harry and Draco find it hard to have any time to alone once they return to Hogwarts. Their class and Quidditch schedules have never lined up; it just wasn’t a problem before now. They eat meals together but that’s in front of all the students and staff. Two weeks, one Quidditch match, and a half-dozen interruptions later and Draco is growing increasingly frustrated with the circumstances. He goes to the Defense classroom just as Harry’s last class is ending on a Friday afternoon. When the last student has left, he shuts the door and sits on one of the student tables. Harry has a strong sense of déjà vu when Draco asks, “Do you have plans for this weekend?”

Holding up a large stack of parchment he replies, “Yeah- marking all of these.”

“Mark them in my quarters,” Draco offers.

“Won’t that be a bit boring for you?”

“I have work of my own to get done. We can eat in the Great Hall first or ask the elves to bring supper up my rooms. Either way is fine by me.” Harry knows he’s going for nonchalance, but he can see Draco’s hands twisting together in anticipation of Harry’s rejection.

“Being in your company _would_ make marking these essays less of a daunting task…” Harry lets Draco dangle for just a moment more before letting him off the hook. “I accept! I’ll gather up the rest of this work and then we can go down to the kitchens. I’ve been meaning to talk to Kreacher, anyway.”

“Kreacher? As in Walburga’s awful, old house elf?”

“Yes, and I’ve been meaning to talk to him.” Harry is ready to go in record time and the two walk down to the kitchens together. Harry tickles the pear and before they can even get the doors completely open Draco is rushed by several of the house elves yelling, “Master Draco! Master Draco!”

Eyes wide, Draco tries to pry them off of his legs. Harry is laughing too hard to be any help at all. Draco glares at him, and Harry finally gets enough of a breath to call to Kreacher for some help. Kreacher yells at the other elves, ordering them back into the kitchen and back to work. They let go of Draco’s legs, though it’s clear they don’t want to. When he can finally move Draco says, “I completely forgot that the Malfoy elves were sent here. I didn’t think they would ever want to see me again. Father was quite awful to them, and Mother and I did nothing to stop him.”

Kreacher explains that when the elves first arrived they were scared to be someplace new, though they later admitted to Kreacher that Lucius was not a nice master. They rather liked Narcissa and a few spoke fondly of watching Draco grow from a small boy. Kreacher adds that he also remembers Draco from when he visited Walburga. Harry asks Kreacher about helping him out at Grimmauld Place in the summer when Hogwarts was not in session. Kreacher looks from Harry to Draco and asks if Draco will be there as well. Harry nods, knowing that he and Draco have not talked about this at all, but it seems to be the answer Kreacher was hoping for. He readily agrees, saying that he’d be honored to serve the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black once again. Harry rolls his eyes but can see Draco preening behind him. “One last thing,” Harry adds on. “Can you make us up a couple of plates for supper? We’re going to be working this evening and won’t be eating in the Great Hall.” Kreacher bows low to the floor in front of them and quickly retrieves a tray overflowing with food.

The pair call their thanks over their shoulders one last time and make their way to up Draco’s quarters. His rooms are set up in the same way as Harry’s are, though Draco’s are a bit tidier. Sitting at the small table they talk about their weeks over supper, and then Harry lights a fire while Draco washes up. Both settle down in front of the hearth with their work, Draco in a comfortable chair and Harry on the floor. They stop only to trade small comments on their students’ work, highlighting some impressive thoughts and some poor excuses. Harry removes his robes at some point, too warm in front of the fire. Draco looks over his muggle shirt and denim jeans but says nothing. It is several hours later that Harry finishes his marking. He stretches his arms above his head and catches Draco watching him again. “I’m all done. Have you accomplished whatever it is you’re working on?”

Draco nods, setting aside several ledgers. “I’m worried about Mother. I want her to be able to live in whatever lifestyle she wants. She says she’s happy with the way things are, and I believe her, I just don’t want her to think I’m not doing enough to support her. She doesn’t work. She never did because she never _needed_ to. I put about half of my pay directly into the Malfoy vault for her to use. She says it’s too much but it’s my job to take care of her. Father isn’t here so it’s my job, and I’m just so afraid that I’ll mess it up.” Draco doesn’t notice the tears in his eyes until they begin to fall.

Harry jumps up from his spot on the floor and moves over to sit on the arm of Draco’s chair. He holds Draco’s face in his hands, using his thumbs to dry his cheeks. “You’re doing a great job taking care of her. She knows it. I know it. Andromeda talks about how lucky Narcissa is to have you in her life. Your father put all of you in danger, but you’re making sure that your mother can survive.” Harry lifts Draco’s face so he can look into his eyes. “You are strong. Last year I must have gone into McGonagall’s office once a week to tell her I couldn’t stay here anymore, and every time she told me to stop talking and get back into my classroom. By the end of the first term I stopped going because I knew what she was going to tell me. By the end of the first year I didn’t need to go because I believed in myself. I believe in you, Draco. I will believe in you until you believe in yourself.”

Draco feels a surge of affection for Harry that goes deeper than his current want to kiss him, though he does do that. He tries to pour every emotion he’s feeling into the place where their lips meet. His hands grip Harry’s hips, pulling him onto his lap, and there’s nothing Draco wants more than to be closer to Harry. Harry gasps when Draco bites gently at Harry’s bottom lip, but does nothing to pull away. Draco takes that as permission to deepen the kiss. Harry is squirming in his lap and Draco is attacking his mouth and neither is ready to admit to themselves what this is building to. When Harry’s lungs finally demand more oxygen, he removes his lips from Draco’s but keeps his forehead against pressed against his. They’re breathing each other’s air, chests rising and falling rapidly, eyes still closed when Draco asks, “Stay with me?”

“Yes,” Harry breathes, moving to attach his mouth to the side of Draco’s neck. Draco bares his neck, allowing Harry to continue his ministrations. When Harry is satisfied with the marks he’s left behind he looks back up into Draco’s eyes. Draco nods his head toward his bedroom and Harry’s eyes flash with desire. Draco stands, picking up Harry as he does so, and carries him off into the adjoining room. Harry wraps himself around Draco and his last coherent thought is that Draco is much stronger than his slight frame would have him seem.

* * *

After that night Harry and Draco try to find one night a week to spend together, though they get considerably less work done each time. The first time Harry woke up still in Draco’s rooms he panicked. Now, he enjoys the calming scent of Draco’s cologne that surrounds him. It’s a few days from the end of term and Harry is waiting for Draco to wake up. When he does, the first thing Draco does is ask Harry about his plans the upcoming winter holiday break.

“I used to spend all of my holidays either here or at the Burrow, but I promised Ginny I wouldn’t be there on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. I’m waiting until she leaves before I visit them. I take it you’re spending the holiday with your mother?”

 “Yes, I’m going to the Manor to visit Mother. But how can you let Ginerva dictate where and when you spend time with Ronald and Hermione? What say does she have in your life anymore?”

“She doesn’t, not really, but I know her. I know how she reacts to me. She barely tolerates Ron and Hermione at the moment, and she can’t be in the same room with me without yelling and trying to start a fight.”

“And what did the Golden Trio do to earn themselves the wrath of the youngest Weasley?” Harry rolls away from Draco, avoiding his eyes. From that reaction alone Draco makes a guess, “This has something to do with me, doesn’t it?” He can hear Harry sigh. “Isn’t she old enough to _not_ throw a tantrum if someone spends time with a person she doesn’t like?”

“Of course she is. She just blames you and your father for every awful thing in her life. Then I spoke at your trial, and you and your mother only received house arrest when she thought you deserved to go to Azkaban. And when your father was killed, I paid to have his body buried in the Malfoy family cemetery because I know they froze your accounts and who knows what they would have done otherwise.” Draco had no idea that Harry did that. He never asked what happened to his father’s body because he didn’t want to hear something horrible. “The last straw was Ron coming to you for help with that case. And when you guys started playing chess together when the case was finished? Ginny practically exploded. I don’t care what she thinks but I don’t want to burden the Weasleys by bringing conflict into their home. So, I just give Ginny the holidays with her family and I come over to visit once she’s gone.”

Draco is silent in thought. Ginerva sounds like a truly miserable person, and while she’s not completely wrong about it being his and his father’s fault it’s terrible the way she’s treating Harry because of it. He makes his decision right then and there: “You’re spending the holidays with me and Mother. Andromeda and Edward will be there as well. Holidays are meant to be spent with family, so that is what you’ll do. You can still visit your Weasleys once Ginerva has vacated their home, and I get to see you over the holiday break. I say everyone wins.”

Harry helps Hagrid usher those going home for holiday break out to the Hogwarts Express. When the train has pulled away from the station, he gives Hagrid his Christmas present (a framed photo of Norbert, taken by Charlie at the dragon preserve in Romania) and a package for Fang (a rather large chew toy). He bids farewell to McGonagall and Neville, exchanging small presents with the latter, and makes his way to Malfoy Manor. Narcissa greets Harry at the door with a bouncing Teddy in her arms. He receives a hug from them both. Narcissa then sends Harry upstairs to the second floor, directing him on where to find Draco.

Harry knocks on the first door and listens for movement. Draco opens his door and seems startled to see Harry standing there. “That was fast. I thought you had to say goodbye to everyone at the castle.”

“I did. It just went faster than I expected it to. Neville said he could tell there was someplace I’d rather be and sent me on my way.”

Draco wraps Harry in his arms and kisses him soundly. Harry returns the kiss eagerly and the two stay like that until they hear tiny giggling. Draco pulls back and whispers against Harry’s lips, “I think we have an audience.”

Harry turns around and sees a pair of eyes looking up at them through the staircase banister. He lets out a pretend growl and leaps at Teddy, whose hair changes to resemble Harry’s messy locks as he chases him down the stairs. Draco thinks that he could get used to the sound of Harry and his nephew shrieking with laughter.

* * *

Narcissa, Draco, Andromeda, Teddy, and Harry sit down to a lovely dinner on Christmas Eve. Harry tells Teddy the stories about Father Christmas that he grew up hearing Aunt Petunia tell Dudley. Narcissa shares tales of various Yule parties that were held at the Manor while Draco was growing up, and how he would always try to sneak out of his rooms and join them even though he was much too young. Andromeda even tells them of some of the better times they had as children. In the middle of their Christmas pudding Teddy announces, “Look what I can do!” and promptly turns his hair bright pink. They all cheer and Harry marvels at how much he looks like Tonks. Andromeda explains that she’s been showing Teddy pictures of his Remus and Nymphadora lately, and even if he doesn’t completely understand he is starting to recognize his parents.

Once the dining room is cleaned up, Narcissa shoos everyone into the large sitting room. A tree has been placed and decorated next to the grand piano and underneath there is already a small pile of wrapped presents. Teddy starts jumping up and down but Andromeda calms him before Narcissa says, “Teddy, I need you to help me with the most important job. We need to figure out which gifts belong to whom.” She patiently guides him from box to box looking for the letter D. Once it’s located and handed off to Draco, they look for the letter H and so on until everyone is sitting with one present on their lap. Draco whispers to Harry that it’s Narcissa’s tradition to open one gift on Christmas Eve and the rest can be exchanged in the morning.

Draco and Teddy tear into their presents with wild abandon. Harry laughs at the sight of them. Teddy holds up a few picture books about dragons. “Look, Dwayco!” he yells, shoving them in Draco’s face. “It’s dwagons like you gave me!” Draco gives the appropriate response, but then returns his focus back on his own unwrapping. Narcissa sits Teddy on her lap and they begin to look through his new books. Draco is holding books, and when Harry leans over to read the titles he is not surprised to find that they’re all about the history of the Black family. Narcissa had contacted Harry a month prior and asked to look through the library at Grimmauld Place and pick out some books that would help answer some questions that Draco had been asking her. Harry consented, as they belonged to her and Draco just as much as they did Harry (if not more).

After hugging Narcissa and then Harry, Draco prompts Harry to open his own present. Harry carefully undoes the ribbon ties and takes off the paper. At first, Harry thinks he’s holding a hand-woven blanket but upon closer inspection he sees names and faces. Unfolding it so he can see the details, Harry realizes what he’s looking at: his very own family tree. Only it’s not filled with blood relatives that he’s never met. Instead, the tapestry is woven with the names and faces of all of his friends. His parents are on it next to Sirius and Remus (and Tonks and Teddy). Hermione and the Weasleys feature prominently, as do several of his close friends from school including Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, most of his Gryffindor Quidditch teammates, and even Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid. Harry sits speechless, silent tears streaming down his face as he gazes into the faces of everyone he loves.

Narcissa breaks the silence, “Draco told me about your plans to fix the Black family tapestry and I thought I should repay you the favor. Draco gave me as many names as he could think of, but I can add whomever you wish.”

“You.” Narcissa’s brow twists in confusion before Harry continues. “I’d like both of you to be added. And Andromeda. Teddy’s already on here, and I’d like the rest of you to be as well.” He stands and hugs her. “I can’t thank you enough for this. I have so little family, but I seem to be collecting more as I go. This is a great reminder to me of what I have instead of what I’ve lost. Thank you.” He hugs her once more. Teddy yawns loudly and everyone says their goodnights, agreeing that it’s time to turn in for the evening. Draco leads Harry to what he assumes will be his guest room. It turns out to be Draco’s own bedroom. Draco asks him to stay and Harry laughs because he doesn’t even need to ask anymore, not really.

In the morning, Harry and Draco make breakfast for everyone. They all exchange gifts with each other (everyone receiving brightly colored drawings from Teddy) and the morning is calm and relaxed. Draco challenges Harry to a game of chess but Harry’s heart just isn’t in it. He misses the chaotic Weasley Christmases at the Burrow. He wants to hold baby Victoire and watch George and Percy play pranks on Ron. He wants to eat Molly’s food until he can’t move and then play Quidditch with the family. He wants to talk to Arthur about muggle things and laugh when Bill and Charlie both get chastised for their too-long hair. Draco notices the way that Harry is pulling into himself and pulls him aside telling him simply, “Just go.”

Harry panics. “You’re kicking me out? On Christmas morning??”

“Of course not. But I can tell that you want to be with your Weasleys, so I’m telling you to go to them. Forget about Ginerva being a spoiled little baby who can’t get her way and just go see your family.”

“Come with me.”

Draco laughs humorlessly. “If she might get mad at having you there, just imagine what she would do if you were to show up with me on your arm. There will be time for that in the future. For today, you belong there with them. I’ll be fine here. Mother knows this is hard for you. She is not offended by you splitting your time between us and them.”

Harry kisses Draco on the cheek before rushing upstairs to change out of his pajamas and dressing gown. He grabs his bag of gifts and his new family tapestry before heading to the floo that Draco said was open for use. Harry throws the powder down, calls out ‘The Burrow’, holds his breath, and is twisted away.

The Weasleys are all in the living room talking and joking and opening up gifts when the floo flares green. “Are you expecting someone else, Molly?” Arthur asks his wife. She shakes her head no but her face lights up when she sees who is tumbling out. Harry lands on his back, presents flying. He looks up into the startled faces of the Weasleys, who only need a moment before they are pulling Harry to his feet and crushing him in a giant group hug. When everyone starts to settle down again, Harry sees Ginny pouting in the corner and for the first time he doesn’t feel bad about it. Draco was right; she’s acting like a child and it’s not his fault.

Ron pulls Harry down on the floor next to him and Charlie. “What are you doing here, mate? I thought you were spending Christmas at the Manor. Not that I’m complaining because I’m glad to have you here and it looks like you’ve brought presents.”

Harry punches him lightly in the arm. “I was, and it was great, but Draco looked at me this morning and he knew I wanted to be here instead. He told me to go.”

“That was very nice of him,” Hermione chimes in and everyone else agrees. His gifts to the Weasleys are handed out and that’s when Hermione catches sight of his tapestry. “What’s this?” she asks, holding it aloft.

All eyes take in the beautiful woven piece, and Harry can tell the moment each one sees their own name and face. “Narcissa made it for me. Draco gave her the names of everyone in my family and she wove them in one at a time. She even offered to add more if I want.”

From across the room George points out, “Freddy’s on there.” Molly and Arthur, who were already close to tears, start crying. “You say Malfoy gave her the names to include? That’s a class act, especially given everything that happened.” Ginny storms out of the room but Harry can’t find it in him to care. George is smiling to himself, probably remembering some grand adventure he and Fred had.

After everyone has had their moment, they dive back into the presents. Harry puts on his jumper from Molly, just like everyone else. He watches Hermione unwrap book after book, each one larger than the last. Arthur has been given all sorts of muggle toys and gadgets. Victoire is chewing on a stuffed animal that she received. Charlie is showing off his latest scar, much to Molly’s chagrin. Eventually it’s time for lunch and the whole crew is herded into the expanded kitchen. They all eat too much and then complain about flying with too-full stomachs. Harry stays through the family Quidditch match before saying his goodbyes. On his way to the floo, Molly hands him several dishes of food to take back to Manor as well as four knitted scarves. She instructs him to give the small one to Teddy and the silky ones to Narcissa and Andromeda. The thick, wooly scarf is for Draco. He hugs her, relishing her warmth and softness, before thanking her again and heading back.

* * *

Thanking Narcissa, Harry leaves the Manor the following day. He wants to spend a few days at Grimmauld Place before going back to Hogwarts. He also wants to go to Godric's Hollow and visit his parents' grave. That night he tosses and turns and doesn’t get any sleep. He apparates to the Manor after dinner the next day and demands that Draco join him at Grimmauld Place so that he can finally get some rest. Narcissa waves them off with a knowing gaze and Draco promises to come back and say a proper goodbye before the beginning of term. As Harry settles against Draco that night he thinks back to all of the Christmases he spent in the cupboard under the stairs, and then to those he spent at Hogwarts, and finally to this year’s Christmas divided between his families. Harry drifts off knowing without a doubt that this was the best holiday he’s ever had.

 


	5. An Argument, an Engagement, and an Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is extremely short (I looked back at my master outline and realized that I forgot about two important events necessary to mention again before moving on to later chapters). The first part is from "Ginny & Harry" and the second part is from "The Dursleys."
> 
> There is also some mild angst, but it turns fluffy again real quick.  
> This takes place in spring/summer 2001.

“Just come with me to Ron and Hermione’s engagement party!”

“No! If we show up together then all of the attention will be on us when it should be on them! They deserve to have this moment to themselves!”

“They want you there as much as they want me there!”

“Sure they want _me_ there but they don’t want the dramatics that I know will ensue if I show up!”

“Why are you being so stubborn about this? You told me at Christmas to forget about Ginny’s childish behaviors and just show up anyway! But now, you won’t take your own advice!”

“Christmas was different! The attention wasn’t on just Ronald and Hermione! This is their party to celebrate their engagement! Trust me; it will turn into a bloodbath if I show up with you!”

“You are so frustrating sometimes!”

“Well isn’t that the cauldron calling the kettle black!”

A knock sounds at the door and both turn towards it shouting, “WHAT?!”

The door cautiously opens and they see Neville’s head peaking around it. “I heard some shouting and loud noises and I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay. So, is everything okay?”

Draco storms past Neville and out of Harry’s rooms. They can hear his door slam moments later. Harry sighs, dropping onto his couch and covering his face with his hands. “You can come in if you want, Neville. Or you can leave; I wouldn’t blame you for leaving.”

Neville closes the door with a quiet click and joins Harry on the couch. “What’s going on between you two? I thought things were going quite well. Did something happen?”

Harry sighs again but removes his hands before answering. “You know how Ron and Hermione got engaged and now they’re having that party at the Burrow?” Neville nods. “Well, Draco won’t come with me even though they’ve invited him. He says it’s so Ginny won’t go completely mental and cause a scene, but it’s pretty hypocritical of him considering his advice to me about the same thing at Christmas was to tell her to sod off and do it anyway.”

“I kind of understand what he’s saying though, Harry. This is an important day for Ron and Hermione, and Ginny has been quite unpredictable lately. Is there more to your concern than just Draco being a hypocrite?”

Harry worries his lip between his teeth. Neville has always been rather good at figuring out what’s going on beneath the surface. “We’ve told you, McGonagall, and the rest of the staff about us, as well as both of our families, but it still feels like he’s embarrassed to be with me in front of other people- the Weasleys especially.”

“Well, try to imagine it from his point of view. The Malfoys and the Weasleys have been feuding for generations. I know he gets on with Ron now but he hasn’t really had the chance to talk to the rest of them. He knows that Ginny despises his very existence, so what’s to say the rest of them won’t hate him as well?”

“But Molly and Arthur treat me like a son, and they accept us being together because of how much he’s changed. They’ve told me as much.”

“But you hearing it from them is a lot different than Draco seeing and hearing it for himself. He’s afraid of your family rejecting him. Because if they don’t approve of you two together, then you may think he’s not worth it and then leave him.”

“I wouldn’t! I’ve told him that!”

“Again, seeing is believing. I think Draco’s discomfort comes from his uncertainty. He just doesn’t want to lose you.”

Harry thanks Neville for his insight and heads over to Draco’s rooms. He tries the doorknob but it’s locked. Sighing deeply, Harry makes his way to the Burrow.

* * *

After returning to the castle, Harry tries Draco’s doorknob again. He opens the door slowly and walks in, glad that Draco finally left it unlocked. He finds Draco laying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling. “Hey,” Harry whispers softly. “Can I sit?” Draco shifts over but continues staring.

“Thanks. I, uh…I’m sorry. For yelling and for not taking the time to listen to you. It was just a silly party, and Hermione and Ron understood why you couldn’t go. If you’re willing, I want to schedule a lunch at Grimmauld Place over the summer. You can pick how many Weasleys are allowed to be there and which ones, but I want them to start getting to know you. If you’re really not ready for that then I can wait. As long as it takes, I can wait.”

Draco finally rolls on his side to look at Harry. “Thank you. Maybe we can start with the one who works for the Ministry? He seems least likely to torture me.”

Harry starts laughing at his request. “Percy is not like you remember him from Hogwarts. He’s sort of taken Fred’s place as George’s partner-in-crime. He takes his work at the Ministry very seriously but he’s also flourished as the family’s newest trickster.”

Draco rolls his eyes. “Of course! May as well invite the whole lot then, get it over with.”

Harry lies down next to Draco and kisses him. “Thank you. There’s something else I need to tell you. I decided to go and find my relatives- the aunt and uncle who raised me. I parted from my cousin on okay terms, as okay as we were ever going to be at least, so I feel like I’m ready to give him another chance. Also, my aunt deserves to know that Voldemort is dead. He killed her sister, and first thing after he died I should have told her but I was a coward. It’s definitely time I do this.”

“Where do they live?”

“That’s the tricky part…I don’t know. I made them leave the summer after sixth year. As horrible as they were, they didn’t deserve to be killed just because they were related to me so I sent them away. I’ll have to do some research, but now that the school year is over I will have time to do that.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Draco asks without making eye contact.

Harry lifts his chin back up. “I do, but this something that I have to do alone. I’ve been cleaning up other peoples’ messes my whole life, but this one is mine.”

Draco helps Hermione find all of the tracking spells and charms that he can, and she picks the one best suited for Harry to find the Dursleys. He watches Hermione give Harry a tearful goodbye as Ron comforts her, and Draco wishes more than anything that he was with Harry. The three of them meet for lunch at the Manor for old time’s sake. Hermione and Ron tell Draco what they know about the Dursleys. It isn’t much, but it’s more than Harry has told him. “I can’t imagine why he wants to track them down,” Draco confesses.

“They’re his family,” Hermione reiterates. “Harry so loves and appreciates all of the family he’s made with all of us and our families, but I know that deep inside there’s still a lost boy who wants to be connected to the parents he never knew. His aunt is that connection to his mother. Given everything he’s told us, there’s a good chance that they still reject him. And if that happens then we’ll all be here to comfort him when he returns. But if there’s even the slightest chance that he can get some of his family back, then you can bet Harry is going to fight for that.” She takes one of Draco’s hands in hers before adding, “You’re lucky, to have Harry consider you family. That’s not something he takes lightly.”

* * *

Harry does return, and a lot sooner than any of them expected. Ron, Hermione, and Draco are sitting in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place when Harry walks in. “You’ve hardly been gone a week,” Ron points out, though he’s happy to already have him back. “Tell me that’s good news and not bad.”

“Good,” Harry admits, as if he’s still surprised. “My uncle died- that’s not the good part- but my aunt and cousin are living in this little fishing village on the coast of Italy. Dudley got put to work on the fishing yard and it seems the hard work is doing him some good. Petunia is cooking and cleaning for an inn and she was terrified when I walked in, but after she calmed down I was able to explain things to her. She says thanks for killing Voldemort and she’s glad her sister was avenged. She apologized for how they treated me. She still doesn’t like anything to do with magic, but she acknowledged that looking at me just reminded her of losing her sister to the wizarding world and her eventual death. She’s had time to move past that. It won’t be easy, but I think we can start to be a family again. They’re going to stay in Italy because they like the village. Dudley is apparently trying, and failing, to woo some poor local girl. But they want me to come visit more. Petunia offered a discounted stay at the inn to anyone I bring with me. It’s sad to say but I think Vernon’s death was probably one of the best things that could have happened to her. She’s a different person now.”

Draco can practically see the weight that’s been lifted off of Harry’s shoulders. Hermione hugs Harry and congratulates him on the success of his trip. Ron rubs his head affectionately and shares in Hermione’s congratulations. After they leave, Draco asks Harry to run and grab his family tapestry from upstairs. Harry gives him a huge grin and races up the stairs to get it, and makes sure to pick up an old photo album on his way back down. When Harry and Draco arrive at the Manor with the items, they show Narcissa the pictures of the Dursleys and she immediately agrees to add them onto his ever-growing family tree.


	6. Gryffindor Mating Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so fluffy it's sickening.

**April, 2002**

On a dark evening just after Easter, Draco makes his way down to the Greenhouses shortly after midnight. Harry refused to get out of bed and go with him, so he makes the quick trip across the grounds alone. Neville is already there tending to his plants when Draco walks in and greets him. Neville hands Draco gloves, an apron, and a small pair of plant sheers. He instructs Draco on how to safely collect the Knotgrass and Motherwort that he is after. Draco listens to all of his instructions and the two head out into the Forest. They work quickly and methodically, collecting only what they need and doing their best to not disrupt the surrounding plant-life.

When Draco is satisfied with his harvest he asks Neville, “What was it that you were looking for? I only remember that it was important we come at night.”

“Hagrid said the Centaurs found a small patch of Ipomoea growing in the Forest. They’re not a magical plant but they are very interesting. You see, they only bloom in the moonlight. They’re quite beautiful and when Hannah saw them in a book she knew she had to have them for our wedding. Since it’s a new moon right now, it is the perfect time to unearth them and move them into the secondary greenhouse. Our wedding is not until the end of term in June, but I want to have them transplanted now so that they are easy to collect when the time comes.”

“Ah, yes. Gryffindor Mating Season shall be upon us soon enough.”

Neville gives Draco an incredulous look. “Gryffindor what?”

“Gryffindor Mating Season,” Draco repeats. “It’s what I am calling this summer due to the fact that not only are you getting married but so are Ronald and Hermione. Harry rather dislikes when I call it that, though I don’t know why the idea of mating would make him squeamish because we-”

“NO!” Neville cuts him off. “I have absolutely no problem with whatever you and Harry are doing, but I don’t want to hear about it.” Draco just smirks at him. “And…you were just trying to get a rise out of me, weren’t you?”

Draco hooks an arm loosely over Neville’s shoulders. “You are just too gullible sometimes. Trust me, I do not wish to share the sordid details with you any more than you wish to hear them.”

“That’s a relief!” Neville walks out from under Draco’s arm and heads off to find his moon flowers, Draco cackling and following behind him. “And Hannah’s not a Gryffindor!” he adds for good measure.

Draco helps Neville re-pot the Ipomoeas. As they’re putting away their supplies, Neville gives Draco an odd look. “What?” Draco asks, not able to decipher his expression.

“I was just thinking about how weird our lives are now. Three years ago at this time I thought I was going to die. Then, after the war was over, I just sort of stayed here. I saw Harry pouring everything he had into rebuilding Hogwarts. Unless Ron forcibly dragged him back to the Burrow, Harry would just find a place to curl up and sleep here. Little by little the castle was returned to its former glory and still I stayed here. Pomona let me work as her assistant, Minerva officially hired me on, and life seemed to go on. Harry went into the Auror program but every time we talked I could tell how unhappy he was. I selfishly wanted him to come and work here but I knew if I pushed the issue he would just resist more. The moment Hagrid told me that Harry had accepted McGonagall’s offer I was thrilled for him, but he still seemed to be going through the motions. He went back to Grimmauld Place as many weekends as McGonagall would allow and he didn’t make connections with the other professors other than what was completely necessary. It wasn’t until you started working here that I saw the life return to Harry’s eyes. Ron and Hermione had been telling me such good things about you and how much you’ve changed, so I knew I could trust you with him. I just never thought I’d also consider you my friend.”

Draco lets Neville’s earnest comments sink in. He knew that Harry had a hard time after the war but he didn’t realize just how closed off he had been. Draco carefully chooses his words before responding. “When we were taken into Ministry custody, I was certain I was going to die. I was not allowed to prepare for my trial in any way. And then Harry spoke for us, and I no longer thought my life was over. Mother and I had each other and I thought that living in the Manor would be easy. But the people whom I called friends never visited, never wrote, and never contacted me again. I may have survived but I wasn’t living. Mother, Andromeda, and Edward helped me fight against the numbness, as did Ronald and Hermione which was unexpected but nonetheless welcome, but being with Harry makes me feel truly alive. I spent so much time and energy during school going out of my way to make Harry notice me but all I ever wanted was his attention and friendship. I never hated any of you; not really. I’m thankful that he was willing to look past what happened in our youth. I consider you my friend as well.”

Neville and Draco share a moment of comfortable silence before Draco yawns loudly, causing them both to laugh. “I’ve had more than my share of emotional conversation for one evening. Heading back up?” Neville agrees and two walk towards the castle side by side.

* * *

**June, 2002**

“Stop fidgeting or I’ll spell your hands to your sides.”

Harry’s eyes fly wide with panic. “You wouldn’t actually do that, would you?”

Draco sighs and continues fixing Harry’s tie, tongue sticking out in concentration. “Of course I would, so don’t test me. There,” he gives one final pat to the intricate knot, “all finished. Now stop digging your fingers under your collar and forcing me to re-do it.” Harry thanks him and looks into the mirror, appreciating his own appearance. “Yes, we all know how attractive you find yourself when you manage to get your hair under control and wear respectable robes.”

Harry wants to be embarrassed but he knows it’s true. Molly cut his hair and Draco styled it, and Harry thinks that even Aunt Petunia would be proud at how tidy it looks. It still curls around his ears and at his neck but at least it’s not overgrown and out of control like usual. Draco also helped him pick out the nicest set of dress robes he’s ever owned.

Ron, Dean, and Seamus burst into the room dragging a pale-cheeked Neville behind them. “There you are,” Ron declares as soon as he sees Harry. “We found Neville puking in the bushes out back. Help us tell him it’s going to be alright.”

Harry opens his mouth but it’s Draco who speaks first, “You managed to kill Nagini. I think you can find the courage to get married to Hannah.”

Dean and Seamus snicker behind their hands. Ron and Harry stare at him open-mouthed. Neville actually cracks a smile. “That’s exactly what I told myself before I started courting her.” Draco nods and waves his hand dismissively, as though it should have been obvious to everyone. “But I was able to talk to her in private then. Now…now I’ll have to stand before everyone and recite my lines. What if I mess up? What if she sees that I’m not a proper wizard?”

It’s Harry’s turn to comfort his friend. “We’ve been helping you practice for months! It’s just a simple bonding ceremony. You and Hannah picked this one specifically because the wording was easy to understand and remember. She knows you’re a proper wizard, regardless of how well you can memorize your lines. She loves you.”

There is a round of manly back-slapping and hand-shaking before Arthur Weasley peeks his head in the door and tells them to take their places. Draco squeezes Harry’s hands and finds his seat in between Luna and Hermione. Luna greets him in that breezy, carefree way that she does and then the bonding ceremony is starting. Draco has attended many bonding ceremonies but never any that contained declarations of love.

Neville and Hannah chose to add a moment at the end of their ceremony when all present are asked to raise their wands and add their own bit of magic to the bond. When it comes time to participate, Draco is hesitant. All of his new friends are so open about their feelings and ready to share their love with those they feel have earned it. Now he’s being asked to share his magic in a testimony of commitment and devotion. He is overwhelmed and is not sure that he possesses the capability to love that strongly, that fully. Draco searches out Harry’s eyes from across the room and what he finds in them is equal parts exciting and terrifying. All too soon, the ceremony is over and everyone is cheering for the newly bonded couple.

They are ushered along a stone pathway to the small moonlit area where the reception is being held. Draco admires the Ipomoea, now in full bloom, and the way that they highlight Hannah’s fair skin and hair. Harry slides up alongside Draco, startling him. “Sorry, did I catch you in the middle of a deep thought?”

Draco leans into Harry. “Just admiring the scenery,” he says, looking at Harry in a way that gives his statement two meanings.

Light music plays as Draco and Harry talk among their friends. Hermione and Ron share the details of their dual muggle wedding/bonding ceremony later in the summer. Dean talks about his latest commissioned painting and Seamus brags about the success of his business. Harry looks at Draco and admits that their lives seem boring in comparison. “That just means you need something to liven them up,” Seamus offers as solution. It’s George Weasley that suggests an opportunity to do just that.

George pulls Draco aside and tells him about his latest business idea: a set of potions that will provide temporary appearance-changing qualities. “It’s kind of like a polyjuice but not with a specific person as the end product. They’ll be easier than glamours, because you do not have to be able to sustain the magic needed to keep the new appearance. I got the idea partly from watching Teddy run around and change his hair or eye color as he pleases, and partly from this brilliant prank that Percy played on Ron. Do you think you could help me brew something like that? I’d hire you on, officially; pay and everything.”

Draco turns to humor to cover his shock, “Don’t I need to be a Weasley to work at Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes?”

“Want me to make a proper Weasley out of you, do ya?”

Draco splutters and no matter how hard he tries he can’t get any words to come out. This, of course, makes George howl in amusement. Draco blushes deeper as they begin to draw a crowd. It’s Harry that finally saves him. “George, what have you done now?”

With a sincere expression on his face George says, “Malfoy said he wanted to become a Weasley so I propositioned him. Sorry to take your man away, Harry, but he insisted this was the only way he could work at the joke shop.”

Harry looks back and forth between them before deciding to address the George, “Oh well, it was nice while it lasted. He hogs the blankets and refuses to eat vegetables. You’ll have to go to the Manor at Christmas, but his Mother is lovely.” He reaches to shake George’s hand but Draco slaps it away.

“You take that back right now, Harry Potter! I eat vegetables when you manage not to boil them to death, and we both know who _really_ hogs all the blankets!” Draco turns to yell at George next. “And as for you…I would love to have challenging potions to develop! I just thought that your silly little shop was Weasleys-only! It only just now occurs to me that Harry used to work for you, so I see that I was wrong. I most certainly don’t want to _become_ a Weasley, no offense Ronald, and even if I did I wouldn’t be inclined to accept a proposal from you.”

The only thing that George responds with is, “So you’re more into the rugged types. Have you met our brother Charlie?” Draco fumes and stomps away as the small crowd has a laugh at his expense. “Come back, Draco! I was only joking! Bill’s the most rugged of us Weasleys!”

* * *

**August, 2002**

Draco is the one tugging at his collar this time. “Tell me again why I have to spend the morning with all of the ladies?”

“It’s part of the muggle traditions that Hermione is doing,” Harry reminds him. “The day of the wedding, the bride and groom aren’t supposed to see each other before the ceremony. Since you’re officially standing witness for Hermione you’ll be with her bridesmaids.”

“I suppose it could be worse,” Draco muses. “I could be stuck in a room full of Weasleys. I see enough of them as it is between lunches with Ronald and working with George. Percy is always stopping in and checking on things, and if William is around then he comes along too. Molly is alright. She sends food to the shop a few days a week, as though a bunch of grown men can’t figure out how to feed themselves, but it’s always delicious.”

Harry chuckles at his understatement of the Weasley matriarch, but chooses only to comment on Draco’s use of everyone’s full names. “I know Ron puts up with you calling him by his given name, but don’t let Bill catch you calling him William. Charlie called him that once during family Quidditch and I thought someone was going to lose a limb.”

Draco murmurs something that sounds suspiciously like ‘barbarians’ but Harry ignores him. When they can no longer put off the inevitable, Harry sends Draco into the Burrow to spend some time with the ladies as he goes in search of the Weasley men. He finds them in Arthur’s garden shed where Ron is glassy-eyed, splayed out in a chair with a blissed-out expression on his face. Harry demands to know what happened.

Percy says, “We had to something!”  
George adds, “He was driving us mad!”  
Charlie agrees, “It’s not ideal but it had to be done, Harry.”  
Bill looks apologetic but concedes, “You would have done the same had you been here.”

Harry sighs and casts Finite Incantatem on his best friend. Ron shakes his head, clearing away the fog and coming back to the present. “Thanks for that, mate. This is why you’re my favorite; my ‘best man’ as Hermione says. I was just having a moment of panic, one I feel I completely deserved, and these monsters felt the need to jinx me!”

“Aww, is Ickle Ronniekins mad at his big brothers?” Harry can not believe the insult is uttered by Percy, and his disbelief is shared by everyone else in the room. Five pairs of eyes slowly turn as Percy flushes bright pink. “Ron…I’m sorry…I didn’t…I shouldn’t have said that…I am so, so sorry.” Everyone would have gone right on staring if not for the bubble of laughter that escaped from Ron. And after that first bubble, it is as if the flood gates had been opened. Ron’s deep laughter is contagious; it spreads first to George, then to Bill and Charlie, to Harry, and eventually back to Percy himself.

As everyone starts to calm down George claps Percy on the shoulder and says, “I’ve been thinking about Freddy a lot lately, and I know for a fact that he would have absolutely loved that.” Percy doesn't say anything but he agrees with George. The memory of Fred’s last words echo in his mind, as they so often do, but today they are paired with happy memories instead of sad. _“You are actually joking, Perce.”_

Draco wants nothing more than to escape this feminine hell and spend the day at Harry’s side. The ladies are taking turns fawning over Hermione, in a set of sheer silvery robes that she is wearing over her white satin dress, and Fleur, who is seven months pregnant. Ginny is sitting as far away from Draco as she can while alternating between trying to glare holes through his face and ignoring his very existence. He catches Hermione by the elbow and gently pulls her aside to talk. “Please, Hermione, I’m begging you; let me go. I’ll do anything you want.”

“What I _want_ ,” she states firmly, “is for you to stay right where you are. It’s a tradition at muggle weddings to have the same number of bridesmaids and groomsmen, and while I have many female colleagues I have very few female friends. I want you to stand up as witness for me because you’ve become one of my closest friends.”

Ginny cuts in, “Don’t hog the bride, _Malfoy_. She’s got to finish getting ready and she doesn’t have time to listen to your complaining.”

Draco moves toward Ginny but is stopped by the hand that Hermione lays on his chest. “Ginny, I was simply having a conversation with Draco. Can you please give me a few moments to finish talking to him? I promise there is still plenty of time.”

Ginny huffs, crossing her arms indignantly, but she does leave the two alone. Hermione turns her attention back to Draco. “Give her time. She has this idea in her head that you’re some kind of monster who is stealing us all away from her, but in time she’ll see that we’re not going anywhere.” She takes Draco’s hands in hers. “Now, I have to go get married. I know you didn’t really understand, but be sure to thank your mother again for the beautiful string of pearls she let me borrow!”

“She actually loved that muggle tradition when you explained it to her. Kept talking about how similar it was to her bonding ceremony with my father, how she had to have certain things old and new but she couldn’t remember if there was any blue at all.”

The wedding and bonding proceed in the garden under a large tent. Arthur keeps refreshing the cooling charms to make sure that the guests are comfortable in the summer heat. Through her contacts at the Ministry, Hermione found a muggle-born wizard that became a religious minister later in life to perform the wedding vows. Minerva McGonagall performs the bonding ceremony. Draco does not understand much of the muggle portion, but the underlying theme of the day is love.

Draco manages to get Harry onto the dance floor, though it’s not a display to be proud of. Harry declines a second dance and chooses to sit and watch Draco instead. He’s crouched down holding Teddy by one hand and Victoire by the other, spinning them around and around as they giggle and try not to fall over. Luna drops down next to Harry and begins talking mid-thought, “I can help you and Draco if you need me to.”

Harry, though he’s grown accustomed to Luna over the years, has no idea what she’s talking about. “Help us with what?”

“With babies, of course.”

“Babies?” Harry gulps. “Why would we need help with babies?”

“Maybe not now, but in the future.”

Always a few steps behind, Harry still can’t sort out what point she’s trying to make. “Why would we need help in the future with babies?”

It’s Luna’s turn to look surprised. “I’m sorry, Harry. I figured by now you would know where babies come from, as well as where they _can’t_ come from. I was simply offering to carry a baby for you and Draco when you are ready to have children.”

Harry feels as though his brain is short-circuiting. “I…Luna…we…Draco and I…we aren’t…it’s not like…we just…children…and…umm…” His mindless stuttering is thankfully cut short by Luna’s departure.

She stands and kisses Harry on the cheek. “Just remember to contact me when you’re both ready,” she says as she twirls away.

Draco finds Harry exactly where he left him, a dazed expression on his face. When Draco asks what happened Harry only tells him that they’ll talk about it later. When the festivities conclude they wish everyone well and go back to Grimmauld Place together. As they’re tucked in to bed, Draco admits that he enjoyed Gryffindor Mating Season more than he thought he would. “I am having lunch with Fleur next week. She complimented my French and said she misses speaking it with someone so fluent. She’s teaching Victoire French and I talked to Andromeda about having Teddy join her. It wouldn’t hurt for him to grow up bilingual.”

“That’s a good idea. I never would have thought of that,” Harry admits.

“I actually had some other good ideas for other lessons we could teach them as they get older. It’s not as if we have any duties at Hogwarts during the summer break. Mother would be thrilled to help as well. What do you think?”

“A house full of children. Is that what you want?”

“I hardly count two as a “house full” but I’m not opposed to that, no.”

“Good to know,” Harry says as he pulls the blankets up around him shoulders and gets comfortable.

“Why are you being so cryptic tonight?” Draco questions.

Harry turns to face him. “No reason we need to bother ourselves with at the moment. Now, I’m so exhausted I can barely keep my eyes open. And don’t you dare wake me up in the morning! I’m having a well-deserved lie in.” Draco scoffs but concedes. He watches as Harry closes his eyes and quickly falls asleep, but finds his own sleep elusive. _“A house full of children? Is that what you want?”_ Draco is afraid of his own answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there would be a lot of things George doesn't say or do now that Fred is gone. Special nicknames or traditions that the two of them made together would be taboo, but Percy allows George to enjoy them again.


	7. Godchildren Galore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments!
> 
> This chapter has time jumps, so I gave each section a month and year marking.
> 
> It also has some general sadness but that's life at times, I suppose.

**July, 2003**

Harry is enjoying some time to himself while Draco is at the shop working with George. He has his feet resting on the coffee table (something Draco never lets him do) and a cold glass of soda in his hand (something he has to hide since he found out that Draco loved the muggle beverage). He can’t help but groan in frustration when he hears an owl tapping at the third story window. It’s not odd to get owls, but it is odd for Hermione’s owl to be there when she could just stop by. Harry takes the parchment offered by Goldie, and she flies away. He unfolds the letter and reads:

_Harry,_

_As you know, Ron is away on that undercover case so I need your help with something. Come to St. Mungo’s at 4:00 and meet me on the 4 th floor. I told Goldie not to wait for a reply because I really need your help with this. You can tell Draco that you are meeting me but please don’t give him any details. I’ll explain when you get there._

_Thanks,_

_Hermione_

Harry is puzzled by Hermione’s vague request, but convinces himself that she wouldn’t ask for his help unless she truly needed it. He knows that Hermione has been working an internship with the Hospital administration so he can only assume it has something to do with that. At a quarter till four, he pulls a set of robes over his clothes and steps out onto the front stoop to apparate.

After fighting through the usual crowd of Healers and Mediwizards that bombard him every time he sets foot in St. Mungo’s, Harry heads to the 4th floor to meet Hermione. She is standing outside of a newly built wing, wringing her hands together. “Hiya, Hermione. When did they build this section on?”

She gives Harry a quick hug before answering, “Just last year. They needed to make the department bigger because of how many babies were being born after the war.”

“Okay. So, what is it you need my help for? I’m not sure of what use I could be with any of your law work.”

Hermione chews her lip and looks down at her sensible shoes. “It isn’t work related, Harry. I have an appointment.”

“Oh! Blimey, is everything okay?”

“That’s what I’m here to find out. Ron really should be here but I know that’s out of the question right now. I’m not blaming him or anything. I completely understand how important his work is to him; I just need someone here with me. I would have asked my parents but you know the rules about muggles.”

“Is it that serious, Hermione?” He takes one of her hands in his. “You know that you and Ron can always count on me for anything.”

“It’s not life-threatening, but I suppose it is rather serious. Just…come in with me, please?”

“Of course,” he says with a comforting smile.

Hermione opens the doors to the new ward and Harry follows her in. She checks in with a Mediwizard and sits down to wait. She comments to Harry about how thankful she is that she didn’t study to become a Healer. “I don’t think those lime green robes could look good on anybody,” she admits and the two laugh quietly. Hermione is eventually taken into an examination room, and she assures Harry that he’ll be asked to join her after the initial scans.

Harry leans back and takes in his surroundings. He likes the cool, calming colors of the paint and the peaceful scenes depicted on the wall art. The chair he’s in is very comfortable; he’s been sitting for nearly a half hour and his back doesn’t hurt at all. A very pregnant woman sits down next to him and he waves in greeting. Another pregnant woman sits across the way, and a few minutes later a woman walks in holding what Harry assumes is a newborn baby based on its size. He grabs an informational flier from the table next to his chair and finds it covered with data concerning fetus growth. Harry yelps and throws the flier back down on the table, which causes some of the women in the room to give him strange looks. The one next to him pats his arm knowingly and says, “Don’t worry, being a first-time father can be a lot to take in.”

Just as Harry is going into a complete panic a Mediwizard waves Harry back to the room where Hermione was taken. He jumps up from his chair and runs into her room yelling, “Hermione! Are you having a baby?!”

Hermione rolls her eyes at his ridiculous display. “That is what this appointment is going to confirm. Now will you come over here and comfort me or shall I send you back out?”

Harry blushes deeply and gives an apologetic shrug before jogging over to Hermione’s side, taking the hand that she holds out to him. A Healer walks in and talks to Hermione. He explains the diagnostic spells he will be casting and tells her that they will not harm her or the baby (if it’s there). The Healer does as he says, and spends several minutes analyzing the results. Finally he looks up at them with a smile on his face. “Congratulations! You’re going to be parents.”

Harry turns to look at Hermione but her gaze is fixated on the pulsing golden light hovering above her abdomen. He moves to wipe the tears from her eyes but stops himself. He figures that Hermione has earned this moment uninterrupted, and since they’re happy tears he can let them fall. He chooses to address the Healer instead, “I’m not the father. Best mate, is all.”

“Far be it from me to judge you young people and your strange preferences.” Then, turning to inform Hermione, “Based on all of your results you and the baby are in good health. You are already about four weeks along, so only 36 more to go!” He laughs as if he is the funniest person he knows. “I’ll get all of the usual informational fliers for you, but I suggest reading other literature on parenting so that you can be as informed as possible.”

Hermione only nodds, but Harry knows she is already making a list of everything she will be researching. They thank the Healer and he leaves them alone. Harry is still holding Hermione’s hand, so he sits on the bed next to her before he talks. “Tell me how you’re feeling.”

“Scared,” she admits. “Excited, nervous, overjoyed, absolutely terrified- need I go on?”

“Those are rather conflicting emotions,” Harry laughs.

Hermione snaps, “Well _you_ find out that _you’re_ growing another human life inside of you while your husband is who knows where doing who knows what and then tell _me_ how _you’re_ feeling!”

Harry always forgets how scary she can be until she does something like that. “Aw, gee, Hermione you know I didn’t mean it like that. You are just always so level-headed, it’s nice to hear you sound like everyone else every once in a while. I’m glad you’re excited about this, though. Were you and Ron trying to have a baby?”

She blushes, despite everything that’s happened between them. “We weren’t not trying…”

Harry groans. “Yep, I am sorry I asked that one. Learned my lesson. No details needed.” It’s Hermione’s turn to laugh at his expense. “You are happy, though, right?”

“I really am, Harry. Thank you for being here for me. Since I don’t know how long Ron is going to be gone, I’m going to go ahead and tell my parents but wait to tell anyone else until he gets back. He’s going to be so thrilled! We were talking about kids a few months ago and his face just lit up when he imagined teaching a son or daughter how to fly a broom and how to cast a spell. I told him they’ll need to learn to walk and talk first, but Ron was just so enthusiastic about parenthood.”

“That’s great,” Harry says and he tries to not let the disappointment leak into his voice. Ron and Hermione are going to have their own family. Harry can’t help but be a little jealous. Thankfully, Hermione doesn’t seem to notice. He helps her gather her things and they walk towards the lobby.

As they wait for the 4th floor lift, they see Neville exiting the long-time residence ward. “Harry! Hermione! Great to see you,” Neville shouts, all smiles. “What brings you to this part of St. Mungo’s?”

Harry looks to Hermione, who looks at the ceiling, so Harry comes up with as general an excuse as possible: “Visiting.”

Neville, who would have normally picked up on their odd behavior, doesn’t seem to notice that anything is amiss. He is practically bouncing on his toes with preoccupied energy. “I was seeing my parents, not that they really know who I am or even what year it is, but there was news I just had to tell them.” He waits only moments before revealing, “Hannah and I are having a baby!”

“ME TOO!” Hermione blurts before slapping a hand over her own mouth.

It’s in that moment that Neville understands the real reason for their presence on the 4th floor. He congratulates Hermione and asks where Ron is. She tells Neville about Ron’s work and gives him their congratulations as well. Harry forces a smile on his face and claps a hand on Neville’s back. Hermione and Neville chat excitedly about babies and nurseries and what books to read and Harry tunes them both out. When the lift finally deposits them onto the ground floor, Harry says his farewells and apparates home. He doesn’t remember curling up in his bed but that’s where Draco finds him when he gets home from work.

After feeling his head for a fever, Draco asks Harry what is wrong. Harry lets out a long sigh. “I’m going to sound like an awful person.”

“Impossible. Now tell me what happened.”

Harry lets out another long sigh as he prepares his words carefully. “Hermione owled me and told me to meet her at St. Mungo’s. She had an appointment and since Ron is away she asked me to be there with her.” He pauses. “She’s pregnant. She and Ron are having a baby.” Draco doesn’t say anything, and Harry is grateful. “Then, we were leaving and saw Neville. Turns out, he and Hannah are having a baby as well. It seems you were right about Gryffindor Mating Season after all.”

Draco smirks but he doesn’t laugh. He pushes Harry’s fringe out of his eyes and tucks it behind his ear. “And this makes you an awful person because…”

“It makes me an awful person because I’m jealous of them. They get to have a family.”

Draco clears his throat. “And is that what you want?”

Harry rolls over so he is face down on the bed and groans loudly into the pillow. Draco pushes his shoulder until his face is peeking out again. Harry narrows his eyes at him but answers, “Yes. And no. I mean, yes eventually I do think I want to have kids but I also know that I’m only 22 and sometimes I still forget to brush my teeth so how would I be able to take care of a child?”

“How do you forget to brush your teeth?” Harry sets a glare at Draco, who gets the hint and doesn’t press the issue. “If you’re not ready then you’re not ready. You’re right; we’re still young and we have plenty of time. If it’s just the family you’re jealous of, maybe we should take a visit to your aunt? I could see if Mother would want to go and we could bring Andromeda and Edward along with us as well. We could go for your birthday and make it a big family holiday!”

Harry contacts Petunia the next day, asking her to reserve rooms at the inn for the five of them. Draco complains about the how long it will take the letter to reach her by sending it the muggle way, but Harry insists that they tone down the magic around her. As soon as they get Petunia’s reply, Harry arranges for an international Portkey. They arrive in a remote clearing just outside the village. Harry leads the way to the inn, where Petunia is waiting nervously by the door. She greets Harry warmly but doesn’t seem sure where to start with the others. Thankfully, Narcissa is graceful enough for ten women. She swoops in front of Petunia and begins introduces herself and her family. Petunia looks suitably impressed by Narcissa’s poise, but she practically swoons when Draco kisses her hand and bows low in greeting. She then shows them their rooms and invites everyone to dinner at her small cottage.

Harry expects Dudley to be there, but he doesn’t expect to see that he has company. Dudley is standing in the living area of their cottage with a beautiful young woman with long dark hair. Dudley greets Harry as he enters, and tells Harry that the woman is his girlfriend Norina. Everyone sits down and enjoys a simple meal, sharing stories and asking questions. Narcissa knows what Draco has told her about Harry’s past, but she refrains from revealing too much. Norina is a delight and Harry is surprised to find that Dudley is polite and sweet to her (and everyone) the entire evening.

They spend the rest of their week in Italy touring surrounding villages and countryside. Petunia and Andromeda, for all that they are different, form an easy friendship. They talk about raising children and husbands who have passed. Narcissa chooses to spend her time with Norina and Teddy. Norina dotes on the four-year-old and praises his abilities, and Teddy loves the attention from a new source. Draco thinks that Dudley is dim-witted and boring but he puts on a fake smile and converses with him for Harry’s sake. When it comes time to leave, Petunia gives Harry a hug and bids farewell to his guests. Norina gives hugs and kisses cheeks and Dudley asks them to come back again another time. Harry could not be more taken aback by his family’s welcoming behavior, but he wouldn’t trade the experience for anything.

* * *

**October, 2003**

Draco is just sitting down to lunch in the Great Hall when a strange owl drops a letter in his lap. He is pleased to see Fleur’s beautiful French script on the parchment. Harry isn’t paying attention until Draco’s teacup clatters to the floor.

“What is it?” Harry asks, concerned. Draco’s face is even paler than usual when he hands the letter over for Harry to read for himself. “I can’t read French…” Harry stares bewildered at the parchment. Filius, who also looked over when Draco dropped his cup, leans over from the other side of Harry and casts a quick spell to translate it. Harry gives his thanks and begins looking over the letter. “Draco, I don’t understand. Why are you upset? You and Fleur get along quite well and I know that Bill is the Weasley you tolerate the most, so it makes sense they would ask you to be Dominique’s godfather. Do you not want to be? They wouldn’t be mad, I’m sure, if you decline. Confused, maybe, but not mad.”

Draco shakes his head but looks no less pale. He conjures a glass of water, takes a long pull, and clears his throat before speaking. “It’s not that I don’t _want_ to be her godfather, it’s just that I don’t know why they would want me to be. I understand that points you made but it doesn’t change the fact that I’m a Malfoy. Even if every Weasley, Ginerva included, decided that they like me it won’t change how everyone else sees me. I don’t want Dominique to grow up hearing about how awful her godfather is. Or worse, having people mock her and ridicule her for it. I won’t have an innocent child be persecuted for my actions.” Draco scoots his chair back angrily and storms out of the Great Hall, first years looking on with wide eyes and nervous glances.

Harry heads directly to the owlery to send Bill and Fleur a letter telling them of how Draco is feeling. He gets a reply from Bill the next morning, and it simply says:

_My wife will handle him. There is no one that she cannot convince to thinking her way when she is determined to do so. I feel rather lucky that her determination it is not aimed at me this time._

_Bill_

On Saturday, Hufflepuff is playing Slytherin so Harry is too busy to check on Draco in the morning. He spots not one but two fair-skinned blondes in the staff section of the stands, and knows that Fleur followed through on her promise to change Draco’s mind. Hufflepuff wins their match and Draco is not alone when Harry lands next to him. Bill winks at Harry conspiratorially as Fleur tells him the good news; Draco has agreed to be Dominique’s godfather and _they’ve_ agreed to bring Victoire over to the Manor during the week for primary lessons with Teddy. Harry is glad that everything is working out.

When Dominique is born a month later, Draco rushes over in the middle of the night. Harry receives a picture via owl the next morning; it’s of Draco holding a tiny red-headed baby, the two staring at each other with mirrored expressions of wonder before Draco looks into the camera with a grin on his face. In the background, Harry can see Ginny glaring at him while Fleur admonishes her. Draco returns to the castle that evening with the grin still etched on his face.

* * *

**February, 2004**

Harry is using his lunch break to catch up on some marking he’s been putting off when Neville comes streaking into his classroom. He begins shouting between heavy pants, “Harry!...Hannah!...Just…have to…baby!…time…” He bends over and puts his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

Harry laughs and puts down his marking. “Go! I’ll pop over to the Greenhouse and tell your students what’s happening.” Neville waves his hand in thanks and takes off running again. He sends his Patronus to McGonagall to tell her what is going on, and then makes his way outside to post a notice to the Greenhouse doors. When classes are over for the day, Harry and Draco firecall Ron and Hermione and ask if they’ve heard anything from Neville. Neither has, but Hermione and Ron floo through and spend the evening at Hogwarts.

By the next day word has spread around the castle about the arrival of Professor Longbottom’s baby. Dennis Longbottom was born just before midnight. Neville is taking off two weeks from work, so Harry covers his Head of Hufflepuff duties and Pomona helps out by covering Neville’s classes. When Neville returns to the castle he thanks her profusely and makes sure she knows how much he appreciates it, considering she’s supposed to be retired. Neville then asks Harry to join him in McGonagall’s office. When they get there Neville says, “I love teaching here and I don’t want to leave, but I just can’t stay overnight anymore. My family needs me. Could I still be Herbology Professor but just apparate in each morning and out each evening?” McGonagall says yes but asks what will become of Hufflepuff. “That’s why I brought Harry,” Neville supplies. “I thought maybe since he already coaches the Quidditch team and he’s been doing such a great job covering for me while I was out, that he could just keep on as Head of House?” Neville turns to Harry and looks at him with pleading eyes. When that doesn’t seem to be enough Neville pulls out all the stops, “Would the godfather of my only child _really_ make me leave my newborn baby every night?”

 _“Manipulative bastard,”_ Harry mumbles to himself. He looks at Neville and then at McGonagall. “How can I possibly say no to that?” Neville pumps his hand enthusiastically and then stands up to leave. Harry stops him, “Just one question! Would I still be Dennis’s godfather even if I said no?”

Neville smirks. “Of course! Hannah just told me to hold onto that bit of information until I needed to use it as leverage. Brilliant, that one,” and Neville is off.

* * *

**March, 2004**

Draco is awoken by a very persistent jack russell terrier. “Harry. Harry. HARRY!” All Draco gets for his efforts is a loud snore. Pulling out his wand, Draco delivers a well-aimed mild stinging hex directly at Harry’s crotch.

Harry shoots out of bed, wand in hand. “WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?!” He continues looking around blearily before focusing on the silver terrier still waiting. “Oh…” Ron’s voice begins speaking, telling him that Hermione has been in labor for hours and had been refusing to go to St. Mungo’s until her contractions were only seven minutes apart. Ron’s patience was wearing thin by the time they were but now the baby was on the way and he just wants his best friend to be there. Harry dresses into the first clothes he can find while Draco takes his time and picks out an outfit for himself. They floo directly from their sitting room to the 4th floor of St. Mungo’s.

Rose Weasley is born at five o’clock in the morning. Hermione is very protective and won’t let anyone but Ron and herself hold the baby, but she encourages Harry and Draco to stand close. Ron wraps an arm around Harry’s shoulder and says, “I know you’re probably at your limit but you know she’s your goddaughter, right?”

“You have five brothers. Surely one of them would be better…”

“No, mate. It’s you. We talked about it the moment we found out about her. We wouldn’t be here today without you. And I know you’re going to say that it took all of us to do what we did but without you the rest of us wouldn’t have made a difference. You were my first friend on the train. You never gave up on me; not when I thought I couldn’t be Keeper, not when I left you both in the woods during the hunt. It’s always been you, Harry.”

“Okay, okay. One condition, though: Draco and I are co-godfathers. You were right when you said I’m at my limit. I’m honored but I don’t know how I feel about being responsible for all of these trouble-makers on my own.”

“Hey!” Hermione gives him a scathing look. “This one will _not_ be a trouble-maker, thank you very much. How our parents didn’t have heart attacks from all of the trouble we got into is beyond me. But,” she looks to Ron who nods, “we accept your terms. Congratulations, co-godfathers.”

Harry and Draco leave St. Mungo’s and make it back to Hogwarts in time for breakfast. The day is busy and neither sees the other, besides meals, until they are lying in bed together that night. “You’re awfully quiet,” Draco observes.

Harry sighs. “Just thinking is all.”

“Are you torn because you’ve been given this gift of several godchildren and yet you feel an emptiness which leaves you feeling guilty?” A single tear escapes Harry’s eye before he can stop it. Draco continues, “I stand by what I said last summer; I’m here when you’re ready.”

“You know that Luna offered to carry a baby for us.”

“Makes sense.”

“Because she’s daft?”

“No, because she’s from one of the only wizarding families not related to the Malfoys. The Lovegoods, for all their lunacy, have strong blood-lines. And before you go freaking out, this not some kind of blood purity thing. I just know that if magical blood is strong between both sides of a family then there is a greater chance for magic to be strong in the child, and if someone is going to carry our child then I’d prefer it wasn’t someone related to me- that’s another pureblood tradition I would gladly see come to an end.”

“So you want this?”

Draco looks at Harry and sees the indecision on his face. “Or course, but you have to want it as well. What if we talked to Andromeda about having Teddy over the summer break? He’ll be six already, and if she’s willing to leave him with us for an extended period of time it might help us. We’ll either feel prepared or confirm our decision to wait some more.”

Harry smiles and says, “I like that idea.” He yawns. “How are you so good with ideas this late at night?”

“That’s the thing, love- my ideas are always good. It doesn’t matter the hour.”

Harry’s eyes close as he snuggles closer. “You called me ‘love’.”

“Sure did, love.” Draco kisses his forehead and they both fall into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered JK Rowling saying that she almost wrote Dudley into the Epilogue as having a wizard child. I happen to like that idea. Norina sounded pretty so I named Dudley's girlfriend/future-wife Norina (my thought process there went no further than that), and one of their future-children is magical. I don't know if they'll make it back into this story so I just wanted to throw that out there.


	8. Big Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the chapter about Quidditch have been in my head since the beginning. 
> 
> And I have another original character, though it will be obvious why when you read it.
> 
> This chapter starts June, 2004. Teddy is 6 years old.

Three weeks into summer and Draco is already regretting their decision to have Teddy stay with them. Or maybe he’s regretting letting him spend the day with a house full of Gryffindors. Either way, Draco is barely inside the front door of Grimmauld Place when he hears a truly awful rendition of ‘Weasley is our King’ being ~~sung~~ shouted from the kitchen.

“WEASLEY CAN EAT ANYTHING!  
HE ALWAYS ASKS FOR MORE PUDDING!  
THAT’S WHY GRYFFINDORS ALL SING:  
WEASLEY IS OUR KING!

Oi! Malfoy! Come sing with us!

WEASLEY IS OUR KING,  
WEASLEY IS OUR KING!  
HE DIDN’T LET THE BISCUITS COOL!  
WEASLEY IS OUR KING!” 

“I deeply regret both writing that song and allowing you lot into our home,” Draco says to the group at the conclusion of their caterwauling.

“But Uncle Draco didn’t you like it??” Teddy looks at Draco with big eyes and a pouted lip.

Draco can’t respond in a way that won’t hurt Teddy’s feelings, so he just rubs his temples and walks out of the room.

“Come back, Malfoy!” Seamus yells out.

“You’re breaking the boy’s heart!” calls Angelina Johnson.

“Spoil sport,” both Dean and Oliver say at the same time.

Harry laughs with everyone else but jogs out of the room after Draco. “Hey,” he says, causing Draco to stop. “I’m sorry. You said they could spend the day with Teddy. They got him up on his little training broom; it was so cute, you’ll have to see it after supper. But I warned you that they can be loud and raucous. Just please don’t leave.”

Draco feels the frustration rush out of him at Harry’s concern. “I’m not leaving. It was just a tough day at the shop. A customer saw me come out of the back room and starting yelling some pretty awful things. George sent them out straight away, told them and anyone else who would listen that what they said wasn’t right, but it got to me. I don’t want Edward to hear things like that if he is out with us. I know we can’t keep him locked up, though. And I know you Gryffindors are rowdy when you get together, it’s fine. I wasn’t expecting to ever hear that song again, but it’s fine.”

Harry steps up on his toes to kiss him. Draco deepens the kiss and his worries fade away, at least until he hears the whistles and jeers from the bunch of miscreants that have left the kitchen. “Oh bugger off!” Draco shouts.

“That’s the spirit!” Lee Jordan cheers in return, causing Draco to hang his head and everyone else to laugh.

After the Gryffindors have gone, and Teddy is safely tucked into bed in the room across the hall, Draco and Harry lie down for the night. “I told George that I’m not going back to the shop until next week. Did you and Edward already make plans for tomorrow?”

“Yes, actually, and before you even ask you are definitely allowed and encouraged to join us. Teddy overheard someone talking about a benefit for the war orphans and he asked me what an orphan was. I explained it to him, and told him that I’m an orphan. I didn’t even mention him but he figured it out that he was an orphan as well. He said that being an orphan isn’t so bad, so I told him about all the orphans who don’t have godfathers and uncles and grandmothers and Weasleys and anyone else to take care of them. It probably was not one of my best moves because he got kind of upset.”

“You did the right thing,” Draco assures him. “He’s getting old enough that he should know how lucky he is compared to other people, that the world isn’t perfect. I grew up spoiled and it took me a long time to learn empathy. But I sense there’s more to your story, so go on.”

“Thanks for that; you’re right. Well, to help him not be upset anymore I had him think of ways we could help the war orphans. I told him about how I already give money each year to the foundation, but to think of something _he_ could do. Teddy said he wanted to take some of his toys to the foundation and spend the day playing with them. He was born towards the end of the war so a lot of the kids are a bit older than him, but I know that plenty of children would be grateful to have some toys and someone new to play with. We’re going to head over after breakfast and spend the morning there.”

“That’s wonderful, Harry. I’m so thankful that you talked to him about it and that he came to that conclusion. Hopefully he has a good experience tomorrow.”

* * *

At breakfast, Teddy can barely contain his energy. He talks enthusiastically about what toys he wants to give the children and what they can play when he gets there. Harry tries to tell him to not get his hopes up but there is nothing he can do to stifle Teddy’s excitement. Harry and Teddy are dressed in matching outfits of muggle shirt, denim jeans, and trainers. Draco agreed to not wear robes, but he is still in a button-down shirt and slacks. They arrive at the war orphan foundation and are greeted by the foundation director. She gives them a tour of the facility, talking mostly to Draco and Harry.

When they get to large set of double doors she looks to Teddy. “The children are all enjoying their morning break outside. Your uncles tell me that you brought some toys to share?” Teddy nods and holds them out. “That’s so kind of you! We are going to go outside, and when we do you just feel free to join in and play with any of the kids that you want. They were told that a guest was coming today so they shouldn’t be surprised.” She pushes open the doors and Teddy sprints into the fenced-in play area, quickly finding a group to talk to. The foundation director finishes her tour and leaves them outside. Harry and Draco sit on a bench by the doors to talk and watch Teddy.

An hour later, and the children have to come back inside to continue their studies. Teddy reluctantly says good-bye to the group he had been playing with and joins his uncles on their bench. “Did you enjoy yourself, Edward?” Draco asks him.

“Yes yes yes!!!” Teddy replies, bouncing in his seat.

“Would you want to come back?” Harry barely has the words out of his mouth before Teddy jumps on him.

“I would want to come back more than anything! I play with Victoire at the Manor but this is so different! They were all really nice, even if they were bigger than me, and they listened to my stories. Vic doesn’t think I’m funny but these kids laughed when I told my jokes.” Before they leave the foundation, Harry and Draco arrange for Teddy to come back again next week.

And this is how the rest of the summer passes: Harry and Draco spend their days with Teddy. Sometimes they stay in and sometimes they go out. They try to balance their activities between fun and educational as they visit places in both Muggle and Wizarding London. Sometimes Teddy spends the day with Andromeda and sleeps over at her house. Other times he spends the day with Narcissa and sleeps over at the Manor.  All three of them even get to sleep over at the Burrow after spending a day with the Weasleys. But one thing remains constant; every week Teddy visits the war orphan foundation.

On their last visit before the start of term (and the last outing before Teddy will have to go back to living with Andromeda), Teddy is in tears when it’s time to leave. “I don’t want to go! It’s not fair! I’m an orphan! Why can’t I stay here?” He throws himself onto the ground, kicking and screaming.

Harry can see Draco becoming simultaneously angry and embarrassed, so he tells Draco that he can handle it by himself. Harry sits down on the ground next to Teddy and lets him cry himself out. When Teddy calms down, Harry reaches out a hand and rubs circles into his back. “It’s not forever, Ted, and I’m sure if we talk to Dromeda she can work on bringing you here even if it’s not every week.”

Teddy wipes snot from his nose as he sniffs. “But it won’t be the same.” He looks up at Harry with glassy eyes. “And I’m going to miss Dahlia.”

Harry sighs. He and Draco have heard about Dahlia from Teddy after each of his visits. She has light brown skin, big brown eyes, and long, wavy, black hair. She is only a month older than Teddy and the two of them became quick friends over the summer. Teddy has pictures that she drew hung up on his bedroom walls. Harry knows that leaving friends is hard, even if you know that you’ll eventually get to see them again. Harry stands up. “I know, Ted. Before we leave I promise we will talk to the director and see what we can do. Maybe you and Dahlia can write letters to each other? I know you’re a little young to write that much but adults can help you. Is that okay for a start?” Teddy nods, still sniffling, and Harry helps him up off the ground. He leads Teddy over to Draco before going to find the director.

* * *

After eating supper and spending a quiet evening in the lounge, Draco puts Teddy to bed. He doesn’t even get halfway through the bedtime story before Teddy is asleep. Draco kisses the boy’s head and tucks him in, and then goes in search of Harry. He finds Harry standing in the hallway looking at their family tapestries. “What are you thinking about?” Draco asks him as he wraps his arms around Harry from behind.

“Dahlia,” Harry turns in his arms and buries his face in Draco’s chest. “I think it’s time. I talked to the foundation director today after Teddy’s meltdown. They get along so well. They’re close in age. Apparently she misses Teddy as much as he misses her after their visits. I know this is terrible timing, with the start of term just a week away, but you said you would be ready when I was.”

Draco hums, the vibration rattling in Harry’s ear. “We will have to talk to Minerva about our idea. Do you think she’ll really go along with it?”

“I hope so. Although, she’s the one person that is immune to me using ‘I’m the savior of the wizarding world’ as an excuse.”

Draco chuckles. “We’ll drop Edward off with Mother first thing in the morning, and then go over to Hogwarts to talk to her. I’m just worried that you’re getting your hopes up.”

“I’m worried that I am, too, but we can’t let fear stop us. We’ll figure this out.”

Harry owls ahead to McGonagall as Draco takes Teddy over to the Manor. When they climb the spiral staircase to her office a short while later, the door is already open and she is waiting behind her desk. “Welcome, gentlemen. I trust you had a pleasant summer. Now what is so important that it couldn’t wait another few days?”

Taking a deep breath Harry looks at Draco, who nods at him encouragingly. “We’re together, you know that. We already share our quarters here and home at Grimmauld Place. This summer we had Teddy Lupin with us, to see if we …well, to see if we were ready for…”

“We want to have children,” Draco finishes for him. “One, in particular.” McGonagall’s brows raise high on her forehead but other than that and a slight tip of her head she remains motionless.

Harry goes on, “We know that, traditionally, professors here have kind of been married to the job. But Neville lives outside of the castle with Hannah and Dennis, and you’ve been accommodating with him.”

“The thing is,” Draco cuts in, “is that we don’t want to leave. And during the year we wouldn’t have anybody to look after our child since we’re both here. Harry suggested resigning to stay at home and raise her, but I said no because he’s happiest when he’s teaching.”

“And then _Draco_ suggested that _he_ be the one to leave Hogwarts but I also said no because potions is his life and he’s also happiest when teaching.”

“So would there be any possible way to bring her here with us to Hogwarts?”

“We could rearrange our schedules so that one of us is always with her.”

“We can split Head of House duties.”

“And we can talk someone else into taking over Quidditch.”

“It wouldn’t be until next year.”

“And by then she’d only be a few years out from being old enough to attend Hogwarts anyway.”

McGonagall, who had been listening back and forth between the two, holds up a hand to stop them. “For future reference, I always disliked when Fred and George Weasley would have conversations that like and I equally dislike it coming from you two- though I am impressed at how well you finish each other’s sentences. Now, as far as bringing a child into Hogwarts with you, I will have to consult with the Board of Governors.”

Harry casts his eyes down at the floor. He hears Draco ask, “Does that mean ‘no’?”

“What that means, Mr. Malfoy, is that I will have to consult with the Board of Governors.” Harry can’t help but snicker at her use of Draco’s last name. She hadn’t done that since Draco started teaching at Hogwarts. “And you, Mr. Potter- pick your head up. This is a big moment and I’m proud of you two. I know that neither of you made this decision lightly. May I suggest just one thing? Consider becoming bonded. It does not have to be a big event, just go down to the Ministry and file the necessary paperwork. I will gladly perform the ceremony for you, if that is your wish. I’m only telling you this because it will carry a lot of weight with the Board of Governors, though you didn’t hear that from me.”

Harry smirks at the Headmistress. They both thank her and leave to do as she suggested. “Do you want to tell Hermione and Ronald?” Draco asks Harry on their way down the corridor.

“I don’t know. What if this whole thing falls through and it means nothing?”

“Whether or not we adopt Dahlia and bring her to Hogwarts with us has nothing to do with our bonding meaning nothing,” Draco says shortly.

Harry stops walking and takes his hands in his. “I know; that wasn’t what I meant. But the reason behind doing it right now in this way _does_. If you’re willing to be bonded to me, then I don’t care if we do it now or ten years from now. We’ll tell Ron and Hermione when we have an answer about Dahlia.”

Draco kisses him. “I understand. Mother will be furious but if things work out then she won’t be mad for long.” They continue on their way.

Harry drags Draco towards Kingsley’s office as soon as they get into the Ministry. Harry begs the Minister of Magic to help them file for a bonding discreetly. When Kingsley agrees and steps out of the office to get the paperwork they need Draco hisses, “How in the world do you have Minister Shacklebolt running errands and making exceptions for you??”

Harry laughs at his reaction. “Kingsley was in the Order. He owes me a favor.” Draco just rolls his eyes. Kingsley returns and helps Harry and Draco fill out the forms correctly. He congratulates them and sends them on their way, promising to get the paperwork where it needs to go. By the end of the week, Harry and Draco have given Teddy back to Andromeda are back at Hogwarts for the beginning of term staff meeting.

* * *

McGonagall makes all of the usual announcements, but just before she dismisses the staff she addresses Harry and Draco. “Is now okay?” They stand slowly, clearly shocked by her timing. “Today is a very special day. As you know, Harry and Draco have chosen to become bonded. They don’t want a big party but they wanted it to be shared with all of you.” Harry gradually understands what McGonagall is doing; she’s trying to make it seem as if this was all planned in advance, in case the Board of Governors suspects that something is awry. It will only add to their story that Hogwarts is their home if they are bonded within its walls, with the staff as their witnesses.

As she begins, Draco is pleasantly surprised by McGonagall’s choice of ceremony. The words spoken are all about overcoming hardships and entwining two very different lives into one single future of togetherness. Though it does not speak of love directly, the ceremony mentions devotion and eternity. She presents two rings made up of several strands of different metals woven together. “These are an outward symbol of the bond within. Your lives, your pasts, could not be more different but they were always intertwined. You chose to merge them. You chose to combine what was good in one with what was good in the other.” She invites Harry and Draco to tap them with their wands, releasing their inner magic to strengthen the bond. The rings glow as they each place one on the other’s finger.

Before Harry can even wrap his mind around what has happened, everyone is cheering. Hagrid’s nose trumpets into his handkerchief. Neville whoops, fist in the air. Draco knows he should be acknowledging everyone in the room, but he just can’t look away from Harry’s smile. _“I want to make him smile like that as often as possible,”_ Draco thinks to himself.

“Now,” McGonagall claps, getting everyone’s attention. “We have a new term to prepare for. Get a good night’s rest and be ready for tomorrow!” Harry and Draco don’t get anything prepared. Instead, they quickly make their way back to their quarters.

Later that evening, sated and panting, Harry holds Draco in his arms. “That was…”

“Incredible?” Draco supplies. “Brilliant? The absolute best?”

Harry laughs, “I was going to say ‘different,’ though it was all of those things as well.”

Draco nuzzles into Harry’s chest. “No, I know what you mean. Must be the bond.”

“Must be.” They rest for a moment in the comfortable silence. “Do you…do you think this will work? Do you think McGonagall will convince the Board?”

“All I know is that if she performs for them the way she did today at the staff meeting, then everything will be fine.”

Harry bites his lip. “And what if it doesn’t work?”

Draco wraps his arms tighter around Harry. “Then we’ll figure something else out.”

* * *

The new school year begins and soon Draco and Harry are both too busy to worry about the Board of Governors and their impending decision, though reminders are everywhere. Narcissa sends an update of how her lessons with Victoire and Teddy are going, mentioning that she is helping Teddy write letters to Dahlia. Neville shares stories about Dennis while Hermione and Ron send photographs of Rose. It isn’t until nearly a month into the term when McGonagall summons Harry and Draco to her office on a Friday after classes. They prepare themselves for the worst.

“Have a seat, gentlemen. Biscuit?” she offers.

Harry knows she is trying to lighten the situation, but turns down her offer. Draco just wants her to get talking already. “Whatever you’ve brought us here for, can you just do it quickly? I’d rather not drag out the disappointment.”

She looks at Draco over her spectacles. “Mr. Malfoy, if you are not ready to act like a proper adult then I can certainly wait until you are.”

“Sorry, Headmistress. I’m just at my wit’s end. My nerves have been stretched so thin I can barely stand to be around anyone. That was quite childish of me, I apologize.”

She smiles at him. “Thank you, Draco. Your apologies are easily accepted. I understand the stressful situation you’ve been put in, so I won't hold this out any longer. I’ve been speaking with the Board of Governors and they’ve come to a unanimous agreement.” Harry closes his eyes but can feel Draco grab his hand. “They will allow your family to come live here at the castle beginning next year, so long as the adoption process goes through without any complications. We will work on rearranging the class schedules to accommodate you as much as possible. We were having trouble finding two Quidditch coaches, but if you were willing to coach one team together then we have a former professional Quidditch player who is interested in the coaching the other team.” Draco had prepared himself for the worst but he hadn’t considered the fact that they might be told good news. Harry stares dumbly at her. McGonagall laughs at their shocked expressions. “I know it’s a lot to take in, gentlemen, but I hope you are pleased with the outcome.”

“YES!” Draco yells and in a fit of joy he leaps up and hugs McGonagall. She looks shocked but regains her wits quickly and pats Draco on the back. Harry is still sitting in his chair. He is thinking about the family he never knew, the family that raised him and hated him but now holds him warmly, the family that took him in when no one else would, the family that he’s made for himself, and the family that he and Draco are going to start together. When his eyes focus he sees Draco kneeling in front of him. “It’s really going to happen,” he whispers to Harry. McGonagall slips out of her office, giving them a moment alone.

Harry regains the ability to form words and tells Draco, “We are going to make one little boy very happy.”

“And what about you? Are _you_ happy?”

“Do you even need to ask?” and Harry is throwing his arms around Draco and holding on tightly.

After thanking McGonagall for all of her help, Harry and Draco go back to their quarters. They plan out who they need to tell the big news to and in what order, dividing the list to tell as many people as possible. Their first stop the next morning is to the war orphan foundation. They meet with the foundation director and officially begin the adoption process, bringing the signed letters from the Hogwarts Board of Governors and Headmistress McGonagall to approve their residence in the castle. The director thanks them and asks if they would like to tell Dahlia now or later. Harry looks at Draco and answers, “Now.”

Dahlia is very excited to learn that not only will she be leaving in the summer with Draco and Harry but that she will be moving into a castle. She knows about Hogwarts from books and stories that she’s been told. She is equally excited about being able to see Teddy more often. They tell her that they’re sorry they can’t take her with them sooner, but Dahlia assures them that the foundation is a nice place and that she isn’t upset that she can’t leave today. “Just knowing I’ll get to go soon is enough for me.” For only being six years old, Draco thinks that Dahlia sounds wise beyond her years.

They split up after leaving the foundation. Draco goes to tell his mother while Harry goes to tell Hermione. Then, Draco goes to Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes to tell George and Ron while Harry goes to the Burrow to tell Molly and Arthur. Draco then goes to tell Hannah and Neville while Harry goes to send a letter to Petunia and Dudley. They meet up outside of Andromeda’s house. Holding hands, they walk up to the door and knock. Teddy yells, “I’ll get it!” and runs to the door. He squeals and jumps on his uncles when he sees them standing there. Harry picks Teddy up and carries him inside, even though he’s far too big for this to be done easily anymore. They sit him down with Andromeda and tell them the good news. “Dahlia is going to live with you? Does that mean that I can see her whenever I want??”

Draco laughs, “I don’t know about whenever you want but you will be able to see her much more often! And you’ll be cousins. That’s like a friend, but better because you’re related.”

“I’m going to color her a picture right now!!!” and Teddy runs off to do just that.

Andromeda smiles softly at Harry and Draco. “I never thought you boys would be sitting here bonded, starting a family. I was in an interesting position, watching the two of you grow but not being able to help on either side. I’m proud of both of you. Life hasn’t been kind to either one of you but you’ve made the best of it.” Harry thanks her for her kind words. Draco swipes a tear off of his cheek.

Teddy comes running back into the room. “I was going to give this one to Dahlia but I’ll draw her a different one. I want you to hang this one up.” Draco leans over to look at the drawing that Harry is now holding. There is a one tall person with tan skin and wild black hair, one slightly taller person with pale skin and blonde, one short person with turquoise hair and a lop-sided grin, and another short person with brown skin and long, dark hair. All four of the people in the drawing are holding hands. “Do you like it?” Teddy asks nervously.

“I love it,” Harry assures him. Teddy giggles and runs off to color another picture.

As soon as they get back to Hogwarts, Draco hangs the picture on the wall of their sitting room with a sticking charm. They share the reactions of those they told the good news to earlier in the day, all good but mostly surprised. They share kisses by the glow of the fire. They share their fears and worries about the challenges that lie ahead. But mostly, they share their joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about Luna's promise. While the story is obviously winding down, there is still more to tell.
> 
> And I picked Dahlia's name because it's a flower.


	9. Dahlia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Harry has a mild panic attack- it's over super quick and is not graphic but I felt I should mention it.
> 
> Also, I don't pretend to know any laws about adoptions.

Harry and Draco still spend one Saturday a month with Teddy. The only difference now is that Dahlia also spends the day with them. Harry apparates to the foundation on Friday night to pick her up and take her to Grimmauld Place. Draco has to stay behind to cover Hufflepuff duties, so he picks up Teddy on Saturday and apparates them both over to Grimmauld Place where the four of them spend the day together. Andromeda picks up Teddy later in the day so that the three of them can spend dinner time alone. Harry has to return to Hogwarts on Saturday night, so Draco stays over at Grimmauld Place with Dahlia. On Sunday he takes her back to the foundation before apparating back to the castle. Harry and Draco both tumble into bed on Sunday night exhausted but extremely happy.

“I don’t know how long I can keep this up,” Draco complains as he kicks his shoes off of his feet, not even bothering to unlace them or put them away.

“We can do it. In two more weeks it will be Christmas and we have our break. We’re having Dahlia over for a long visit, so we’ll get to take her to the Manor and the Burrow. We won’t have to worry about Quidditch or marking or anything to do with students.”

“I just wish we could bring her back with us already! You get the easy part. I have to take her back to the foundation every Sunday and it’s breaking my heart. She always smiles and has a wonderful attitude but it doesn’t make it any easier.”

“We can switch next time, if that would help?”

 “It’s not that, though I appreciate the offer. I just wish I didn’t have to leave her at all.” Draco rolls over and buries his face in Harry’s pillow, right next to his head. As he sighs, the vibrations tickle Harry’s ear and makes him laugh. Harry tickles Draco’s side in retaliation. This starts an all-out war. Soon, they are both laughing so hard that they almost don’t hear the knocking at their door. Harry recovers first and leaves Draco disheveled on the floor where they both fell off of the bed.

Before Draco can even pick himself up he hears Harry call to him, “Umm… Draco? Would you mind coming out here?”

Draco knows it might be a student or another staff member, so he makes himself presentable before leaving their bedroom. He is unprepared for the scene that is unfolding in their sitting room. “Harry, would you mind telling me why you’re holding two babies?”

“Hello, Draco!” Luna swirls out from behind the sofa. (What she was doing crouched down on the other side is anybody’s guess.)

“Luna! Do you know why Harry is holding two babies?”

She just laughs. “They’re my sons, of course; Lorcan on the left and Lysander on the right. Or, is it the other way around? Oh, no bother, they’ll be sure to tell me when they’re older.”

Draco looks to Harry, who looks back at him with a mirroring expression of confusion. Harry begins slowly, “You…had two children…and…didn’t tell anyone?”

“Oh, I am very sorry about that. Rolf and I just got so busy! This is the first moment I’ve had free in quite some time so I told him I was coming straight over to have you meet them!”

“And is Rolf here as well?” Draco peers around the couch just to be sure.

“No, he had to stay with my father to write the newest article. We were following a pod of Chizpurfles and Rolf wanted to get all of the details down before they forgot anything.” Harry nods but Draco continues to stare at her blankly. Luna suddenly gasps, “Lorcan! Don’t chew on your brother’s foot without his permission! If he says it’s alright then I don’t mind but you didn’t even ask.” She takes one of the identical boys out of Harry’s arms.

Harry motions for Luna to have a seat on the couch, and they all take seats after her. Harry pulls out the container of toys they have from when Teddy was younger and both boys begin chewing on any they can wrap their hands around. “So,” Draco turns to face Luna when the boys are occupied, “Not that you aren’t welcome whenever you want, and it is very…nice…to meet your sons, but is there a reason why you had to come straight away?”

“Oh, yes!” she exclaims. “Soon it’s going to be a good time for me to have another baby and I was here to ask if you and Harry had decided on having me help you or not.”

Draco freezes, having completely forgotten about Luna’s offer. Harry speaks for them both. “Well, you see, the thing is Luna…we are adopting a little girl. She’s the same age as Teddy and the two of them get along really well. And since he’s such a big part of both of our lives, and she’s a war orphan, it just seemed like the perfect situation to make her part of our family. We’ve been spending one weekend a month with her and when the school year is over in June we’re going to make it official.”

“That’s lovely!” Luna hugs them both. “But it still doesn’t answer my question. Would you like me to help you have a baby?”

Harry’s face twitches. His mouth opens and closes again. He wiggles a finger into his ears to make sure his he’s hearing okay. “Luna…we are adopting a little girl-”

“I know, Harry,” she cuts him off with a pat to the leg. “And that’s wonderful! But you can do both, you know.”

Harry can feel Draco’s gaze boring a hole into the side of his head but he refuses to turn and look at him. “Can we get back to you on that one?”

“Of course. I’m sure you’ll need to talk about it together. Rolf and I were planning another long overseas trip, but if you wanted to do this then we are more than willing to postpone for nine months. I would love to see Fleur and Victoire more. Bye the way- congratulations on being a godfather, Draco! The photograph that Fleur sent me of you and Dominique is just beautiful.”

“Thanks,” Draco squeaks out.

Lysander yawns loudly from the floor, directing Luna’s attention away from Draco and Harry. “It looks like my boys are ready to sleep. I better get them home before they become too heavy to carry on my own.” She swoops down and picks up both boys. She says goodnight to Harry and Draco as the boys wave sleepily to them, and then she is gone.

Draco waits until the door closes before jumping on Harry. He grabs Harry’s face and begins kissing him all over. “This is amazing!” he shouts between kisses. “I mean, Dahlia would be enough and Edward is already our nephew but can you imagine having a little one?” Draco’s enthusiasm begins to wane when he realizes that Harry is not meeting his gaze. “Harry,” he says. Harry still doesn’t look at him. “Harry, tell me what you’re thinking.” Still nothing. “Harry! I can’t read your mind!” The yelling makes Harry jump but his eyes still don’t move. “Please? Just talk to me.”

“I need to think,” is all Harry says before he stands up, causing Draco to tumble from his lap, and walks out of their quarters. He can hear Draco calling after him but he doesn’t stop until he gets to his classroom. “ _A baby? What is Draco thinking?! We barely got permission to have a seven year old at the castle, let alone a newborn. Does he even know how much work a baby is?? I was around when Teddy was that small, and I’ve been around Rose, and it’s near-constant! How are we ever going to handle all of this? He said that Dahlia would be enough but I get the feeling it wouldn’t be for him. What am I going to do?”_ Harry’s thoughts race away into the night. He finally falls asleep out of sheer exhaustion, curled up in a ball under his desk.

When the first rays of sunlight trickle through his classroom windows and peak under his desk, Harry jumps upright and hits his head. For a moment he’s the little boy in the cupboard under the stairs and he panics. “No, no no no!” Harry reaches for a door that doesn’t exist and stumbles out into his classroom. His legs are tingly and his back is stiff from the way he slept. He blinks several times looking around, then breathes a sigh of relief. _“Not in Surrey, not in the cupboard, not a little boy, not a freak. I’m Harry Fucking Potter, I killed Voldemort, now I work at Hogwarts, and I love Draco Malfoy.”_ He groans, rubbing his eyes. “Draco…” He looks into the long mirror by his classroom door and decides that there’s not much he can do about his hair. He grabs the spare set of robes that he keeps in his classroom and heads over to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When Harry sits down Draco is clearly giving him the cold shoulder. That is, until Draco notices the dark rings under his eyes and the pale hue to his skin. He reaches out and touches Harry’s arm as gently as possible, “I’m sorry.”

Harry finally looks into Draco’s eyes and sees the same weariness echoed back. “Me too. I shouldn’t have run off. I just freaked out.”

“No, that was completely my fault. I just got excited about the idea and I didn’t take the time to consider what it meant. Minerva vouched for us and bent a lot of rules to get us permission to live here with Dahlia and I don’t want to ruin it by making thoughtless decisions in the middle of the night. I’ll write Luna and tell her to take that trip with her family. If anyone will be completely okay with whatever decision we make, it’s her.” He leans down and kisses the top of Harry’s head. “And you need a shower. What time is your first class?” Draco covers Harry’s lesson with the 4th year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors during his free period, and by the time it is over Harry is back with clean hair and clean robes. He thanks Draco for his help and they both go about their day.

* * *

Luna, as suspected, understands entirely and wishes Harry and Draco well before leaving again. They don’t ask what strange creature they are tracking now but they know they’ll read about it in the Quibbler before long. The school term finishes without much fanfare, and they head back to Grimmauld place to clean and prepare for Dahlia’s extended stay.

Draco wakes up the next morning with a giddy sort of energy. He shakes Harry awake and then races through his shower. He is drinking his tea and crunching a piece of toast by the time Harry stumbles into the kitchen still sleep-rumpled. He wraps his arms around Draco and mumbles into his chest, “I had plans for this morning; very naked plans. And none of my plans involved being up this early.”

Draco’s reverberating chuckle shakes Harry but he just nuzzles deeper into Draco. “Well, as nice as those plans sound, love, you do remember that we have a little girl to go pick up today right?”

“ _Our_ little girl,” he corrects Draco.

“Indeed she is. So, let’s not dawdle any longer! Go on and shower and change your clothes, I’ll make you some breakfast.”

“Please don’t. I love you but your fry-up abilities are severely lacking.”

Draco pouts as Harry leaves the kitchen laughing. “I do just fine! And you’ll get nothing but dry toast with that attitude!” Draco doesn’t get a reply but he hears the old shower turn on upstairs and he knows at least Harry is getting ready.

The two arrive an hour later at the orphan foundation. The foundation director greets them and leads them into the main foyer. “It’s nice to see both of you at the same time! Dahlia has been looking forward to this.” And as if on cue the girl comes running down the hallway.

“Harry! Draco!” They barely have time to react before Dahlia slams into their legs, wrapping her arms around their waists. Harry pats her hair and Draco bends over to kiss her on the forehead.

The foundation director looks on with a fond smile. After giving them all a moment, she clears her throat. “Dahlia will be staying with you for two weeks. My assistant will be over at the end of the first week to check in. If all goes well then you will continue weekend visitations as you have done since September, and then in June we will finalize the adoption. Any questions?”

Harry and Draco say no but Dahlia nods her head. She pulls the director to the side for privacy and whispers into her ear. Harry looks to Draco but he just shrugs. The director finally whispers back, and whatever answer she gives must satisfy Dahlia because she nods once and walks back to take Draco’s hand. “What was that about?” Harry asks her.

Dahlia answers, “I can’t tell you yet! But you’ll find out soon.” Then she takes Harry’s hand in her other one.

They all say goodbye to the director before going back to Grimmauld Place. As soon as they arrive, Dahlia is talking about everything she’s been doing since the last time they saw her. She talks about all of the books she’s been reading and everything else she’s learned. “Don’t tell Hermione,” Draco teases, and he earns a punch in the shoulder from Harry. She talks about the other kids at the foundation and the games that they play. She talks while they help her carry her bag up to their room. She talks while they cook something light for lunch. She talks while they clean up.

It’s in the middle of one of her stories that Draco leans over to Harry and whispers, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard her talk this much. Have you?” Harry shakes his head no. “Dahlia, sweetie,” Draco directs at the young girl. “I love that you have so many stories to tell, but you’re usually so quiet. Is everything okay?”

Dahlia looks down at her socked feet before looking back at him. “I usually only see you for two days at a time, but I know I’m going to be here a lot longer this time so I was just worried you would get bored of me being here.”

Harry drops to his knees before Dahlia and puts a hand on her shoulder. “You don’t have to act a certain way to make us happy. We want you here, no matter what. And when the school year is over you’re going to be living with us every single day! We could never get bored of you. So, if you have a story to tell then tell us. But if you don’t feel like talking that’s okay too. Just be yourself.”

She sniffs and nods her head slowly. Harry reaches out and pulls her into a big hug. “So, what do you want to do today?”

Her eyes light up. “Can we go see Teddy??”

Draco laughs brightly. “Of course! Andromeda planned on us visiting this afternoon anyway, so that works out perfectly. Grab your cloak and we’ll head over.”

“I don’t have a cloak, but I do have a jumper.” She runs off to retrieve the item.

“We’re going to have to buy her some proper clothes,” Draco says to Harry. “I know she’s a child and she’ll likely grow out of them sooner rather than later, but she deserves nice things.” Harry assures Draco that there is plenty of time for that later. He leans up on his toes and kisses Draco just as Dahlia walks back into the room.

They hear her gasp and then giggle. “Do you do that a lot?”

Draco answers for them both, “We try to do it discreetly. It isn’t polite for adults to do that in front of children.”

Harry pulls back to look up at Draco. “That’s not true. I’m not saying we should start snogging in front of her but showing affection is good for children.”

“And how do you figure?”

“Hermione read it in a parenting book!”

“Oh, so since the ‘Greatest Witch of her Age’ read it in a book it _must_ be true! I’m just not comfortable with doing that in front of Dahlia.”

“Fine, but it’s not going to harm her.”

“Well I disagree!”

“Stop fighting!!”

It’s Dahlia’s voice that finally gives them pause. Draco and Harry look nervously at each other before looking to her. “I’m sorry,” Draco says and reaches out to pull her towards them. “We weren’t fighting.”

“It sure sounded like fighting,” Dahlia says as she wipes her eyes with her sleeve. “The boys at the foundation argue like that and fight all of the time.”

Draco sighs. “Well, with me and Harry things are different. We weren’t always in love. In fact, we weren’t even friends. When we were eleven we met at a shop but I said mean things about one of Harry’s friends. Harry didn’t like me, and I was mad that he didn’t like me. We went to school together- at Hogwarts- and we argued all of the time. Most of the time it wasn’t even about anything important; I just wanted to be right and I wanted him to be wrong.”

“But you were arguing when I walked in the room. Do you still hate each other?”

“Of course not,” Harry told her. “But sometimes being an adult means we have to make big decisions, and we don’t always agree. Draco and I just have to remember to talk things through without yelling. Sometimes we forget.” He picks up Dahlia and holds her between them. “We’re sorry we scared you. Can you forgive us?”

She thinks on this a moment before looking at them sternly. “You have to say you’re sorry and then do something nice for each other. That’s what they make the boys do.” Draco and Harry apologize to each other, and tell Dahlia that they will think of the nicest thing they can each do for the other. Dahlia is pleased with the resolution, and once more the trio prepares to leave for Andromeda’s house.

Harry watches with amusement as Teddy throws himself onto Dahlia, wrapping her in a full-body hug. “You’re here! And you get to stay with Uncle Draco and Uncle Harry! I’m so happy!”

Andromeda ushers the two little ones into the house and then motions for Harry and Draco to follow. All three adults sit down for some tea. Andromeda asks them how they feel about upcoming weeks. Harry is practically vibrating with elation, though Draco is calmer about his excitement. As Draco lays out their plans Andromeda lets her mind wander, picturing Draco as a father. She tries to separate the image from the one she has of Lucius; cold, distant, showing care through praise, praising only what was done to please him. She knows that Draco is not like him. Thankfully Draco has taken after Narcissa, who loves without condition, and has bonded himself with Harry, who also freely gives his love. She is broken from her thoughts by a sharp cry. They all look to the doorway where Teddy and Dahlia come running into the room.

Teddy skids to a halt in front of Andromeda, tears welling up in his eyes and his bottom lip trembling. Andromeda shushes him as she pulls him into a hug and rubs his back.

Draco is out of his seat and across the room before Dahlia can make her way to him. “What happened?” he asks softly.

Dahlia holds out the stuffed dragon toy that he gave to Teddy years ago. One wing dangles precariously from its back while the other is completely torn off. “I didn’t mean to! It was just an accident.” Dahlia is close to tears herself.

Draco holds her face in his large, pale hands. “It’s just a toy. We can fix it. Right, Harry?” He turns to look at the couch but Harry is already next to him on the floor. Harry takes the pieces of dragon toy from Dahlia’s hands and pulls out his wand. He carefully reattaches them, though one wing is a little wonky. “There,” Draco says when Harry has finished. “Good as new. Well, good as it’s going to get. I told you we could fix it.”

Dahlia throws her arms around Harry’s neck and thanks him profusely. “Now, was it really an accident? You two were just playing and something happened?” Harry asks, sternly but still soft.

Dahlia nods frantically. “I promise!”

“Then I think you know what you have to do.” He gently nudges her towards Teddy, who is still in Andromeda’s embrace.

Dahlia slowly walks over to Teddy and hands him the now-fixed dragon. His eyes go wide at the sight of it. “I’m sorry, Teddy. It was an accident. I never meant to hurt him. But Harry fixed him and made him all better again! I am really sorry.”

Teddy removes himself from his grandmother’s arms and takes the toy dragon from Dahlia. He examines the wings, especially the one that’s lopsided, but smiles his approval. “I’m not sad anymore. Thank you for having Harry fix it.” He hugs Dahlia before running over to Harry and hugging him as well. Then he takes Dahlia by the hand and the two run off to play some more.

Draco sits down on the floor where he was kneeling, Harry right next to him. Andromeda smiles at them both. “Children are always an adventure! But I daresay that you handed that quite well. While you were fixing up the dragon Teddy told me he was worried you would be mad, Draco.”

“Why would I be mad?”

“You’re the one that gave it to him. And he told me there was a time that Harry broke something at Grimmauld Place and you got rather upset with him. Teddy was afraid the same thing would happen to him.”

Draco groans, rubbing a hand down his face. “Before we came here today, Dahlia got upset at Harry and me for arguing. I guess we really need to watch what we say in front of those two.”

Andromeda nods sagely. “You weren’t just _not friends_ growing up… you were _enemies_. And even though you’re no longer enemies, that kind of extreme thinking doesn’t go away. When you love, you love fully. When you care, you care deeply. When you get mad, that anger is strong. Now that you’re making the decision to care for another person- a child- you have to find a way to control some of those extremes. You should still feel everything you feel, to whatever degree you are capable of, but find a controlled way to express those feelings.” She pauses to let her point sink in. “And you’re not always going to get it right! But you’re going to be great fathers. I can already tell.”

Harry and Draco collect Dahlia a short while later and they all head home. After supper, some quiet reading in the lounge, and a bath, they tuck Dahlia into bed. She asks them for a bedtime story. Harry makes a face, looking lost for what story to tell, so Draco says sure and sits on the edge of her bed. He tells her about the time when he was six and he got too close to one of the peacock nests on the Manor grounds. The female peahen chased him up and down the garden trying to peck at him, and to a six year old it was terrifying! He dipped and dodged and tried to get out of its way but no matter what he did it was still behind him. Finally, he saw his mother and father sitting on a bench behind the Manor. He called to them but his father only shook his head and looked away. Caught off guard by his father’s behavior, he tripped on a stone and fell. Draco cowered with his arms over his head but the peahen never attacked him. When he was finally brave enough to open his eyes, he looked up and saw his mother holding it upside down by its feet. She told him to run off and get cleaned up and then she walked away carrying the bird back to its nest. “I knew from that moment on that my mother would always be there to protect me, no matter what. She wasn’t afraid of that peacock and she wasn’t afraid of- well, something much worse.”

“She sounds wonderful,” Dahlia says with a yawn.

“She is. And you’ll get to meet her. But right now, you have to sleep.” He kisses her on the forehead and Harry does the same. They bid her goodnight one last time before closing the door behind them and going off to their own room.

* * *

Harry, Draco, and Dahlia spend Christmas Eve at the Manor. Narcissa dotes on the girl, braiding her hair and giving her fluffy party dresses and praising her intellect. Draco admonishes her for spoiling their daughter but Narcissa just brushes him off and continues what she refers to as her “grandmotherly duties.” They stay the night and then floo to the Burrow early the next morning.

Harry warns her, “Now, Dahlia, there will be a lot of people there-”

“Mostly gingers,” Draco cuts in.

“-and it can get quite loud-”

“It’s a bit like a zoo, except they’re not kept in proper cages and they are people instead of animals.”

“-so if you get scared-”

“They are quite a scary bunch! Especially that Ginerva-”

“DRACO!!” Harry tries to glare at him but Dahlia’s giggles make him break into a smile. “It’s really not helping, love. Please try not to insult my family?”

That wipes the smirk off of Draco’s face. “Sorry. Dahlia, Harry is right. The Weasleys are a large family and it can get loud but they’re not scary. They’re some of the nicest people I’ve ever met. But if you do get overwhelmed, just come to one of us. We’ll take you outside or into another room where you can get a little bit of quiet, okay?” She nods.

“And,” Harry adds, “There will be a few other children there. Victoire is just a year younger than you and she spends the weekdays with Teddy, so she might already know who you are. Then there’s Rose, though she’s just a baby, and Dominque, who is still small as well.”

Dahlia nods again. “Teddy has told me about Vic. I’m happy that she is a girl. I like Teddy but sometimes being a boy seems gross.”

Harry just laughs as he picks her up and walks into the floo. “Sometimes it is. Is everyone ready?” Draco steps in beside them, taking Dahlia into his arms, and they are off to the Burrow.

Harry tumbles out onto the living room floor, glad that Draco had the foresight to be the one to hold Dahlia. “Harry! You fell! Are you okay??” Dahlia is nose to nose with him, peering into his eyes with worry.

“I only bruised my ego,” he tells her.

Upon her confused face Draco explains, “Harry doesn’t do well with the floo. He never has, if I recall correctly, but he’s still embarrassed by it.”

Harry is standing and has dusted himself off just as Molly rounds the corner. She pulls Harry into a warm hug, and then does the same with Draco before turning to Dahlia. She kneels down, looks at the girl, and asks if she can give her a hug. Dahlia looks at Harry who nods encouragingly, and that’s all the motivation she needs to fall into Molly’s plump arms. When the hug is finished Molly holds her at arm’s length. “Well aren’t you the sweetest thing! You are beautiful in your party dress and which one of your daddies braided your hair?”

Harry and Draco share an identical look of sheer panic at the word “daddies.” Up until this point they had just been having Dahlia call them by their first names, as they both thought it was too early to push anything more familiar on her. Thankfully Dahlia seems unaffected by the word and she tells Molly that it was actually Narcissa who did it. Molly complements her abilities before ushering them all into the kitchen for breakfast. She shows Dahlia to a chair and pushes Harry into the one next to her. “Draco, help me carry over the dishes please?”

When they get to the counter Molly beings speaking quietly to Draco, turning so that Harry won’t overhear. “Thank you for coming with Harry this year. I know that he has been away because of my daughter’s behavior, but it just hasn’t been the same. And from everything that my other children say about you is true then I look forward to getting to know you. You make Harry happy, and that makes me happy.”

Draco blushes. “He makes me happy as well. And I’m glad to be here this year. I’d like to finally thank you, in person, for the beautiful scarves you gave everyone a few years ago. I know how much work you put into making these things, and I see how Harry and Ronald, all of your family really, wear their jumpers with pride. You had no reason to show us such kindness. It was a beautiful gesture.”

“I’m so glad you liked them. Welcome to the family,” Molly says and she hands Draco a stack of plates and silverware.

She is carrying large dishes of breakfast foods to the table just as Arthur walks in. He says good morning to everyone and introduces himself to Dahlia. She starts to laugh when she sees a small rubber duck sticking out of his pants pocket. Arthur follows her gaze and winks, causing Harry to start laughing as well. Draco looks lost but his attention is quickly drawn elsewhere as several more Weasleys arrive.

Soon, the house is buzzing with excitement and Christmas cheer. Dahlia is polite to everyone she meets and she is happily playing with Victoire as soon as Bill and Fleur step inside. Harry is glad to see that Oliver comes along with Ginny, knowing that they have been together for a few years. They chat about Quidditch as Draco and Ginny are each handed a baby. Dominique is happy to chew on Draco’s tie, but starts to wiggle once he pulls it out of her mouth. Rose is plump and has wispy brown hair and Ginny’s face softens immediately upon looking at her. When Charlie arrives Molly asks if he’s brought anyone with him, but Harry overhears the same answer that Charlie always gives: “I’ve told you; I’ve got my dragons! That’s all I need.” Percy _does_ come with a lady. She’s a co-worker from the Ministry. George gives him a hard time about it, but everyone can tell that he’s happy for his brother. “You could have brought Angelina,” Oliver whispers to George. George punches him in the shoulder but Ron catches the blush that runs up his brother’s face. “I knew it! Mum! Georgey has himself a girlfriend! I told you!” George chases Ron around the room and then out the back door and into the garden. Draco watches all of this with a wry smile. From across the room he mouths to Harry, _“Like a zoo.”_ Which earns him a glare, but Draco sits back with a satisfied smirk.

Presents are handed out and in classic Weasley fashion there is paper and bows and wrappings thrown in every direction as packages are torn into. Hermione pats Draco’s shoulder and sympathizes with his distaste for the mess. Draco helped Harry pick out gifts for everyone but didn’t expect anything in return, so he is surprised when he finds a large box at his feet and lumpy wrapped parcel on his lap. He raises an eyebrow and looks to Harry, who just pats him on the knee and continues helping Dahlia with her own unwrapping.

Draco carefully peels back the paper and opens a box filled with books. Each one has a tag, stating which Weasley gifted it. A book about family law from Hermione; one about Quidditch from Ron; an old tome of advanced potions from George; a rather dusty copy of Hogwarts: A History from Percy; a cookbook from Molly; a collection of muggle nursery rhymes from Arthur; a pre-owned children’s book from Victoire and Dominique (Bill said the girls were very excited and gave him their favorite); and a guide for basic at-home healing from Charlie. Draco looks into each face, at each Weasley who has accepted him into their family. “I…” Draco doesn’t know where to begin.

Ron leans over and helpfully says, “You can try to thank them but it’s usually too loud while all of the presents are being opened. We all just say our thanks at the end.” Draco nods, still in shock.

He is brought back into the moment by Dahlia shouting to him, “Look, Draco! I have a jumper with my letter on it!” Draco looks to see the pink and purple monstrosity overtop of her party dress, the letter “D” knitted boldly onto the front. Dahlia looks so proud and Draco can’t help but beam at her. Molly winks at Draco and tells him that he’s getting one of his own this year as well. Slowly, Draco opens the lumpy parcel to find a simple one in dark green with a silver “D” knitted in. Harry tells him that it’s tradition to wear it right away, so he puts it on over his shirt and tie.

“I was going to make it blue and bronze but Harry told me that you weren’t sure if you’d even be coaching the Ravenclaw team next year,” Molly offers as explanation for her color choice.

Before Draco can answer, Oliver clears his throat. “About that,” he begins, “I was waiting to say anything until it was confirmed but that’s as good a segue as any…when the season is over, I will officially be leaving Puddlemere United. McGonagall was asking around for someone to cover as Quidditch coach since Harry and Draco will be sharing a team next year. I’m getting too old to keep playing, and I already coach in a children’s league in the summers, so I sent her a letter saying I was interested. A few weeks later Madam Hooch came to me and said she recently had some changes to her personal life. Turns out, things got pretty serious between her and the witch she’s been seeing so she’s going to be leaving Hogwarts at the end of the term. They offered me her position and I’m going to take it! I won’t live at the school, but I’ll be giving flying lessons and running the Quidditch matches on Saturdays.”

The room erupts in cheers and well wishes and congratulations. When things start to calm down, Ginny is frustrated to see that her boyfriend is already deep in conversation with Draco. But she recalls the conversation she had with George a few months ago: _“Face the facts, Ginny. It looks like Malfoy is going to be in our lives for a long time. You can try to fight it and be miserable your whole life or you can be mature and realize that he’s not the same kid he was at Hogwarts. If anyone here has reason to hate him it’s me, but I’ve had many conversations with him and we’ve come to an understanding. He’s never going to be my best mate or anything, but he’s quite brilliant and is helping me produce a new line of potions for the shop. As business partners go, he’s not so bad.”_

Ginny sighs and plasters a smile on her face as Dahlia walks up to her. “Can you help me find the bathroom?” she asks. Ginny quickly stands up and takes her down the hallway. She waits outside the door until the little girl is finished. “Thank you. Draco and Harry were busy talking so I didn’t want to bother them. I don’t remember your name.”

“I’m Ginny,” she says, awkwardly holding out her hand. Dahlia giggles but shakes her hand in a decidedly grown-up fashion. “Did Draco teach you that?”

“Yep! He teaches me all kinds of things. Harry does too, and his things are usually more fun.” Ginny huffs a laugh and ushers Dahlia back into the living room. Harry sees them enter together and smiles at Ginny, who nods her head at him before sitting next to Charlie.

Just like every year, Molly calls everyone into the kitchen to eat lunch. They stuff themselves and then complain of how full they are before playing Quidditch. The match this year is more tense than ever due to the new additions of Draco and Oliver. Harry thinks that there is no better sight than his family spending the day together. Bill and Fleur leave with their daughters soon after, as do Percy and his girlfriend, but everyone else lingers.

Draco and Charlie are talking about how easy it is to make Harry blush, teasing him from across the room. Hermione and Ron are catching up with Ginny and enjoying her new attitude. Harry, in between deflecting taunts from Draco and Charlie, is trying to convince George that his original investment to Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes does not need to be repaid. Dahlia is curled up on Molly’s lap listening to her stories. The room is filled with chatter but it is calm. Then, Oliver walks in from the other room and over in front of Ginny. Her eyes go wide as he drops to one knee and asks her to marry him. She excitedly says yes, much to Molly’s delight.

After another round of congratulations, Hermione and Ron leave to take Rose home. Charlie is staying for a few more days and George is letting Percy have their place to himself that night, so the two go to find rooms upstairs. Ginny asks Harry if she and Oliver can get dinner one night with him and Draco, to which Harry says yes. He has hopes that they can start being friends again. Draco realizes they are the only ones left so he scoops up Dahlia and thanks Molly and Arthur for welcoming them into their home. Molly hands him dishes of leftovers in reply. Just as Harry is about to step out of the house, Arthur claps him on the shoulder. “I’m proud of you, son.” Harry thanks him, tears in his eyes, and leaves to join his husband and his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of got away from me. The next one is much more structured.


	10. Anything but a Ferret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short but it was just too cute to not write.

Draco is still sitting on a desk in Harry’s classroom when the fifth years start filing in for class. “Are you helping with today’s lesson, Professor Malfoy?” one of the students asks.

Draco looks to Harry. “I have a free period. What is your lesson?”

“It’s a practical,” Harry replies. “We’re demonstrating our corporeal Patronuses. Feel free to stay if you want.”

Draco’s face falls at the mention of the spell he still fails to cast, but he can tell that beneath his casual tone that Harry really wants him to stay. Putting a smile on his face he says, “This should be good! I’ll definitely stick around.” Draco helps Harry and the students move the desks out of the way and then he finds a place in the back to lean against the wall. Harry demonstrates first by casting his own Patronus. The silvery stag leaps around the room before stopping to bow in front of Draco. “Show off!” he teases, causing the students to laugh. Harry asks for anyone willing to go first but reminds the class that eventually everyone will attempt.

One by one the students step up front and cast. Draco sees a silvery menagerie dance across the room including several birds, rodents, felines, and even one large elephant. Only a few students are not able to produce a corporeal form, and all of them can manage a fine mist. Draco is impressed by the work Harry has them doing at such a young age, though he knows that Harry cast his first Patronus even younger. When the last student has gone they turn and look at Draco expectantly. He tries to decline but a wave of fifth years someone manages to move him to the front of the room. “I…” Draco stutters, “I…I can’t.”

Harry moves behind him and places a hand on his shoulder. “You can,” Harry speaks softly into his ear. Then to the class he asks, “What does someone need to do before casting the Patronus charm?”

Several hands shoot into the air and Harry calls on one of the students. “The witch or wizard casting the charm needs to clear their mind of fears and doubts. They need to ignore any preconceived notions of what their Patronus will look like. Each individual must focus on the thought or memory that makes the happiest- brings them the greatest joy- and then speak the incantation.”

“Very detailed! 10 points to Slytherin. And what memories work best?”

Harry again calls on a student. “Memories of people you love and make you feel safe create the strongest Patronuses.”

“Excellent! 5 points to Hufflepuff. Professor Malfoy is going to take your advice and think of the happiest memories he can. He’s going to close his eyes, clear his mind, and picture the people who bring him the most joy in his life.” When Draco fails to do any of these things, Harry pokes him in the side with his wand. “Professor Malfoy is going to stop staring at me like I have two heads and attempt to cast his Patronus.”

The students giggle as Draco flushes pink in embarrassment, but he closes his eyes. He doesn’t think he can actually do it but he’s willing to give it a try for Harry’s sake. He pushes out the voice in his mind that tells him he’s not good enough. He pushes out painful memories of his father and Voldemort and fiendyre and the war.

Harry must be able to tell when he reaches this blank state because he begins speaking softly again. “Good. Now, think of the happiest memories of your mother. Think of when Teddy turns his hair blonde and rushes to hug you. Think of Dahlia. Fill your mind with the joy that they bring you, all of the memories that you can.” Draco does as he is instructed. He can feel the smile spread across his face. Draco opens his eyes and as he raises his wand his last thought is, _“Please don’t be a ferret! Anything but a ferret or Ronald will never let me live it down.”_

A silvery mist exits from Draco’s wand and the students all clap for his efforts. Harry looks at him and says, “You had it, but right before you cast you lost your concentration. Try it one more time but keep your focus all the way to the end.”

Draco repeats the mind-clearing process before once again flooding his senses with happy memories. “Expecto Patronum!” Draco all but shouts and this time a large peacock bursts forth and begins strutting about the room. Harry doubles over with laughter but he is drowned out by the students’ cheering. Draco is both elated that he was finally able to successfully cast the charm and disappointed that he had such a pathetic creature as his guardian. Once everyone quiets down Harry congratulates them on their hard work, hands out chocolates, and dismisses class for the day.

Draco is still sulking as the last student leaves. “Did you really have to laugh at me?”

“Draco, you have no idea how hilarious you looked. You could see the pure exuberance on your face- you must have really picked some good memories- and then you actually did it! The peacock was beautiful, by the way, but you hardly looked at it for a second before your face fell in a scowl. Is the animal so bad that you couldn’t keep even a bit of your joy?”

“I just don’t have fond memories of those blasted birds. You heard the story I told Dahlia? That wasn’t the first or last time I had a run in with them, though I suppose not all peafowl are as mental as the ones on the Manor grounds…”

Harry wraps his arms around Draco. “Well it was grand and wonderful and I’m glad you did it.”

Draco returns his embrace. “Thank you, and I’m just glad it wasn’t a bloody ferret.”

“Ron would never let you hear the end of it!”

“That’s exactly what I thought! That’s why I lost concentration that first time. And as much as I’d love to stay here in your arms all day, we have to get to the Great Hall before they stop serving lunch.” They walk out, hand in hand. “I wonder if deer and peacocks get along in the wild. And what was with the chocolates?”

"Oh, just something I learned from Remus. And don't act like you didn't take more than one!" He bumps Draco with his hip, who bumps him back, and the two continue their banter all the way to the Great Hall.


	11. A Snake, Like Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a little longer to type out because my outline literally said “stuff happens with Dahlia” and nothing else.
> 
> Trigger warning: blood ritual- that sounds really gross/creepy but it's to do with Dahlia's adoption process
> 
> It should also be noted that I have not mentioned Draco's Dark Mark in any of the previous chapters or stories. I know the books referred to the Marks as only being a bold black when activated, but my headcanon is that they don't ever fade or go away after Voldemort dies. Draco hides his using a combination of long sleeves, glamours, and the new potions he's working on for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

**June, 2005**

Harry and Draco share their post-term meeting with McGonagall, giving the briefest answers possible to hurry the process along. She shoos them out of her office because she knows a lost cause when she sees one. They have an appointment to finalize Dahlia’s adoption that afternoon. Kreacher had already taken their belongings back to Grimmauld Place, so Harry took Draco’s hand as they went straight to the Ministry via floo network.

Draco managed to stop Harry’s stumbling upon their arrival. Thankful, Harry squeezes his hand and practically sprints towards the Atrium with Draco in tow. They hear Dahlia before they see her. She squeals, running towards them, and Harry drops Draco’s hand in favor of meeting the girl halfway. Harry picks her up and spins her around. Draco catches up to them moments later and, chuckling at the sight of them, kisses Dahlia on the cheek. They follow the foundation director to the lifts. Draco involuntarily shudders outside of the courtrooms, but he shakes off the feelings of dread that accompany his memories and instead focuses on the happiness of the present.

When they walk in there is no Wizengamot, no reporters, no bystanders in the audience; the only other people in the room are Narcissa, Andromeda, Teddy, and the Minster of Magic himself. Harry sets Dahlia down so she can greet Teddy, and then moves to shake the Minister’s hand. “I’m glad to see you all here under much better circumstances than last time,” Kingsley states with a booming laugh. Draco raises an eyebrow at his attempt at humor, but Harry smiles broadly. “I’ve been speaking with Narcissa and Andromeda so I know that they are your witnesses. Is there anyone else you are waiting on?” Everyone shakes their heads no so Kingsley motions everyone to join him at the table in the center of the room. “There are several different ways for the magical adoption process to take place. Have you decided on the method you would like to use?”

Draco steps forward. “We have discussed this among ourselves, as well as with Dahlia, and have decided that if she is to be part of our family then we would like her to be a blood relation. Sirius left the Black fortune to Harry, but we will be passing that inheritance on to Edward when he becomes of age.” Andromeda gasps, her hand flying to cover her mouth as tears well up in her eyes. “The Malfoys don’t have much anymore, and our name doesn’t bring the respect that it once did, so Harry and I would like Dahlia to be a Potter. She will inherit the family name along with the wealth and possessions when she is of age.” Draco steps back, taking Harry’s hand once more.

“Very well,” Kingsley states. “The process of magically changing someone’s blood signature is tricky but can be done. It will require a sacrifice from both the donor and the recipient. Are you prepared for that?”

It’s Harry’s turn to speak to the room. “Yes, we are. I explained to Dahlia what would have to be done, and that we can heal her up as soon as the process is complete.”

“Let us begin, then.” Draco picks up Dahlia and carries her over to the table. Harry holds out his right hand, palm up, and Dahlia follows suit holding up her tiny hand next to his. Kingsley waves his wand and begins speaking the incantation from an old book. Harry and Dahlia both feel a small prick on the end of their index finger. Everyone watches as their blood mixes together in the space before them. Then, Kingsley makes an exaggerated swish with his wand. Dahlia cries out as a short cut is opened in the center of her palm and the combined blood is dropped in.

Harry regrets all of the pain they are causing her, but Draco stops him before he can say anything. “She’ll be okay,” he whispers to Harry. “It’s almost over, and then we can heal her and she’ll be just fine.” And it’s less than a minute later than Kingsley casts a quick Episky on Dahlia and lowers his wand. She looks at her hand in amazement as both the prick on her finger and the cut on her palm disappear. “You were so brave,” Draco praises her. Harry kisses her cheek and compliments her as well, wrapping his arms around them both.

When they finally look up from their group hug, Narcissa and Andromeda are signing a long piece of parchment. Kingsley explains that this is Dahlia’s official adoption paperwork. It shows proof of her new blood signature and claims Harry and Draco as her legal guardians. They sign the parchment next, and Kingsley finishes it off with his own signature. “Can I sign it??” Teddy asks, and then Dahlia joins in. Kingsley laughs and allows the two kids to add their own scrawled names beneath his.

“I will file this with the Department of Children Services. Congratulations! You are now officially Dahlia Potter.” Teddy lets out a whoop. “And while I have you here,” Kingsley turns to Draco, “Were you interested in making the change yourself?”

Draco stares at the man, eyebrow raised in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Were you going to become a Potter as well?”

Harry steps in to save him. “We’ve talked about this extensively. I don’t want Draco to throw away his identity. He’s a Malfoy. And while that may not mean much to some people, it means a lot to him. We’re bonded, we live together, and we’ve adopted Dahlia. He doesn’t need to be a Potter for me to know that he’s part of my family.”

Kingsley’s booming laughter rings out in the courtroom once again. “I wasn’t trying to imply anything by asking. But it is reassuring to know that you will fight for him, Harry. I wish you all only the best. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a meeting in ten minutes.” He shakes the hands of the men, even Teddy, and bows to the ladies before taking the paperwork and leaving them.

They all make their way back to Grimmauld Place for a celebratory dinner that Kreacher had been working on all day. He is beside himself, being able to serve so many Blacks at one time. Teddy begs to spend the night but Harry convinces him that if he stays over too much it will become boring and he won’t want to anymore. They say goodnight to Andromeda, Narcissa, and Teddy at the front door before starting their own evening routines. When Dahlia has been tucked into bed and Draco has told her another fascinating story about his childhood at the manor, she asks Harry and Draco a question they have been expecting. “Now that you’ve ‘dopted me, can I still call you Harry and Draco or do I have to call you my daddies?”

Harry brushes her hair back from her face. “We don’t mind either one; we just want you to be comfortable. If you go your whole life calling us by our first names then we’ll be perfectly okay with that.” This answer seems to suffice. Dahlia sits up in bed and pulls both grown men into a hug that has them falling over in surprise.

* * *

The next day, Draco looks at her meager wardrobe and decides that a trip to Diagon Alley is a must. After breakfast they prepare for the outing, noting that their first stop will have to be to Gringotts. Dahlia is suitably impressed by the large doors and she giggles softly at the goblins working behind the high desks. “Ah! There they are!” Bill strides forward to greet them. “Thank you for letting me know you were coming, Harry. I wanted to congratulate Miss Dahlia here on officially joining the family.” Dahlia grins at Bill while Harry and Draco thank him for his kindness. He chats politely with Draco as Harry goes with a goblin to retrieve money from the Potter vault. When he returns, they leave Bill to his work and exit towards the main shops.

The first thing Dahlia sees is Fortescue’s. She pulls away from Draco’s hand and races to press her nose against the shop window. “Look at all of the flavors!” she shouts. Draco looks horrified but Harry just jogs after her, chuckling at her excitement. He reminds Draco that she’s just a child and she’s never been to Diagon Alley before. They manage to pull her away from the window, promising to stop for ice cream after lunch.

“Mother always shops at Twilfitt and Tatting's, so let’s head there first.” Draco leads the way to the, rather fancy in Harry’s opinion, clothing boutique. When they enter Draco greets the staff who immediately swarm around them. Harry feels overwhelmed and out of place so Draco urges him to go to whatever shop would make him for comfortable. Harry thanks him and kisses him quickly before darting out. He can hear the staff gasp and then whisper as he leaves for Ollivander’s.

Harry is glad to see Mr. Ollivander behind the counter that day. “Harry, my boy, come in! It’s been a while since I’ve seen you last. Come, tell me what you’re up to nowadays.” Harry tells him about teaching at Hogwarts. “Ah, yes. Each year I hear more than one student talking about how excited they are to have Professor Potter. And what about Mr. Malfoy? I hear his name as well.” Harry blushes as he gives him the shortened version of their story, ending with the recent addition of Dahlia to their family. Mr. Ollivander beams at him. “It sounds like you have everything a man could want. I must say, you have grown a great deal from the lost little boy who came in here.”

“I remember turning 11 and finding out I was a wizard from Hagrid, but not really believing everything until I came here and picked up my wand.”

“Yes, that is often how muggle-born witches and wizards feel. But, I wasn’t referring to that lost little boy. I meant when you worked for me. You may have been an adult, but you were so unsure of yourself. I knew you wouldn’t be staying long term but I also knew that you needed direction in your life. I’m glad that you’ve found that direction at last.” The bell on the door rings out before Harry can reply. Mr. Ollivander waves him off with well wishes before greeting the new customer.

Still taken aback by the old man’s words, Harry wanders towards a bench to sit and think. _“Did everyone around me know how miserable I was? I knew I was scrambling from one thing to another but the war had just ended and I didn’t know where I fit in anymore. I wonder who else saw a lost little boy when they looked at me…Did everyone just pity me?”_ And Harry’s spiraling thoughts would have continued if not for a flash bulb going off in front of him. He looked up and saw a ghost from his past. “Colin?!”

A sad smile etched itself on the face of a young man. “No, it’s me- Dennis Creevey. Sorry to just snap a picture of you but you were deep in thought and didn’t respond when I called your name. I won’t use the picture, I promise.”

“Dennis! I’m so sorry! With the camera, you just…you look a lot like your brother.”

“I get that a lot. Dad sometimes rounds the corner and calls me Colin. It always takes him a minute for reality to settle in again, but it’s better now than it used to be. So how have you been? This isn’t for an article or anything, don’t worry.”

Harry catches him up on his life, and while Dennis seems surprised about Draco he is ultimately accepting of the situation. “People are going to give you trouble about him, but I trust you. How can anyone _not_?”

“Thanks, Dennis. So what are you up to now? Besides taking pictures of unsuspecting fools.”

“I’m a reporter for the Prophet. At least, I will be. Someday. For now I take the pictures, not that they credit them to me. But I’m working my way up. After the war I didn’t want anything to do with the wizarding world, but after a while I realized that Colin dying didn’t have to be the end of _my_ life. I started working with muggle photography. Then, when I got brave enough, I pulled Colin’s old camera out of storage. I learned how they work and once I perfected the spells I went off in search of work.”

They continue their casual conversation until Harry sees Draco and Dahlia walking towards them. Harry’s face breaks into a huge smile and Dennis follows his line of sight. Harry introduces Dennis to Draco. “Are you the one that Longbottom named his son after?”

Dennis’s eyebrows shoot high into his hair. “I didn’t know…are you sure?”

Draco shrugs. “I guess you’ll have to ask him.”

“Mind if I take a picture of you and your family? Feel free to say no, but it would do wonders for me at the Prophet.”

Harry knows what this would mean to him, and a picture of the three of them would be nice to have, so he turns to Draco with pleading eyes. Draco is less sure, but agrees when he sees how much Harry wants this. He lifts Dahlia up between them and they pose for the picture. Dennis thanks them profusely. “Just one thing,” Harry tells him. “Send me a copy? We’ve been a family for less than 24 hours but I already want to hang that up at our house.” Dennis agrees.

Harry leads Draco and Dahlia to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, where they warn Hannah that they may be receiving a visit from Dennis Creevey in the near future. She chuckles warmly.  
“Neville will like that. He always had a soft spot for the Creevey boys. So when it came time to name our son he thought of Colin, though he ultimately decided to leave that name for the family. He will like the chance to catch up with Dennis and have him meet our little Dennis.”

They all order different food and share it with each other, Dahlia being the bravest of them all and trying everything. Between the over-friendly staff at Twilfitt and Tatting's, Dennis’s positive attitude, and Hannah’s warm welcome, Draco almost forgets that not everyone is on their side. He can hear the murmurs as they grow into fully-formed complaints: “Death Eater.” “Scum.” “Shouldn’t let his kind in here.” “What is Harry Potter doing with the likes of him?” “Who is that kid?” “You think he kidnapped them?”

Draco’s fists are clenched at his side and he is grinding his teeth together. “Can we go, please?” he bites out. Harry looks up, oblivious to the hate growing around them.

“Is everything okay?”

“No. Look around you, Harry. There’s a reason why I rarely leave the safety of home, whether it be Hogwarts, Grimmauld Place, or the Manor.”

Harry turns and catches the sneers and criticisms from the other patrons. “Draco, don’t listen to them. You know it isn’t true. We love you. That’s all that matters.”

“Please.”

Harry concedes, placing enough money on the table to cover their lunches plus extra for Hannah. Hand in hand, the three of them leave the Leaky Cauldron with their heads held high. Once outside again Draco seems to breathe easier. “I’m sorry. I just don’t want that kind of negativity around Dahlia. I don’t want her to ask questions. I try so hard to cover the mark on my arm whenever she’s around, so I don’t need anyone else drawing attention to my past.” He sighs. “Do you want to take her to Wheezes and Fortescue’s? I have an errand I’ve been meaning to run.”

Harry kisses Draco hard enough to make a passing witch click her tongue in distaste. “I don’t care who’s around,” Harry tells him. “You have us. You’re more than the mark on your arm.”

“Enough with the kissing!” Dahlia protests from Harry’s side.

“Okay, okay, we’re all done with the kissing. Want to visit Uncle George?”

“Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!” she hops up and down before Harry takes her hand and leads her towards the garish building. George is busy showing a customer his supply of Pygmy Puffs. It’s his old Quidditch teammate that greets them.

“It’s good to see you, Harry! And who is this?”

“Hello, Angelina. It’s good to see you too. This is my daughter, Dahlia.”

“Daughter?! Did something happen between you and Malfoy? But wait, she looks like she’s got to be at least 6. Harry Potter, what did you get yourself into?”

Harry rolls his eyes before landing them back on Angelina. “She’s our daughter. Draco and I adopted her. We just made the whole thing official.” He kneels down next to Dahlia. “This is a friend of mine from school. Her name is Angelina.”

Dahlia offers her hand to the woman. “Hello. My name is Dahlia. I like your hair! And you have brown skin like mine.”

Angelina’s mouth falls open as she shakes the little girl’s hand. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Dahlia replies and then she bounds across the shop to see what George is doing.

“Wow- Harry Potter is a dad. How does that make you feel, old man?”

“Ha ha, very funny. You’ll always be older than me, parent or not. And like I said we only made it official yesterday. So far, it just feels like a relief. We don’t have to take her back to the orphan foundation anymore. We get to all go home and spend time as a family and we know that it’s forever.”

Angelina looks behind Harry to where George is balancing several Pygmy Puffs on Dahlia’s arms. “Must be nice.”

Harry looks behind him and back again. “You don’t have to wait for George to get his act together, you know. He’d be just as delighted if you were the one to make it official.”

“Harry Potter is a dad and is giving relationship advice. What happened to the drunken buffoon who once stood up on my coffee table and sang ‘God Save the Queen’?”

Harry buries his face in his hands. “We all swore that we would never speak of that again.”

“Should have made us take an unbreakable vow, then!” Angelina walks away to help a customer, leaving Harry to his mortification.

After Dahlia grows bored of the Pygmy Puffs, they say goodbye to George and Angelina and make their way to Fortescue’s. They pick out ice cream flavors and sit outside to enjoy the early summer sun. “It’s Draco!” Dahlia yells, pointing up with street. Harry twists in his seat to see Draco walking towards them carrying something rather large.

Draco kisses Harry and Dahlia each on the cheek before setting his white sheet-covered load down next to them. “I’m going in to get some ice cream. This is for you, Harry. Feel free to open it while I’m gone.”

The second Draco walks into the shop Dahlia is chanting, “OPEN IT! OPEN IT! OPEN IT!”

Harry shushes her, reminding her to be polite and respectful in public spaces, before lifting the white sheet. He gasps and drops the sheet back down. “What is it?” Dahlia asks.

Harry’s mouth is suddenly too dry. Conjuring a glass of water, he takes a few large gulps before replying. “You can take a look. Just be careful.”

Intrigued, Dahlia drops her spoon and carefully lifts the sheet. Her mouth and eyes open wide with glee just as Draco joins them again. “So,” he leans towards Harry, “did you look? Or did you just make our daughter do it for you?”

Harry looks at him with a guarded expression. “I looked.”

Draco suddenly feels far less confident about his purchase. “I just thought…it’s been years. And it doesn’t mean that you forget about Hedwig. I know that, for an owl, she meant a lot to you. But I also know how much of a pain it is to send one of the Hogwarts owls every time you have a letter. And if we’re at home then we have to go out to an owlery. It’s a good alternative to a traditional pet because they’re rather self-sufficient but it would still teach Dahlia some responsibility.”

“You’re right,” Harry responds but he can’t meet Draco’s eyes.

Draco holds his hands. “You can do this. Don’t give anyone the satisfaction of ruining her memory.”

Harry looks across the table to Dahlia and asks, “Will you help me lift the cover off?” She nods enthusiastically and together they reveal a fuzzy grey owlet.

Dahlia squeals, “It’s a baby owl!”

“Is it okay to take it away from its mother?” Harry asks Draco, concerned.

“Yes, the staff at Eeylops assured me that while she is still young she is plenty old enough to be out on her own. She should molt her grey feathers as the summer gets warmer and then her white plumage will come in.”

“What’s her name?” Dahlia asks.

“That’s for Harry to decide.” Both Draco and Dahlia look at Harry expectantly.

He sits quietly for a moment before answering, “I’ll have to think on it and let you know. Thank you for the gift, Draco. She’s going to be a great addition to our family.”

That night Dahlia asks Harry for a bedtime story. He protests, claiming that Draco has the better stories. “Tell me about Hedwig,” she says. Harry sighs but how can he say no to his daughter? He sits on the edge of her bed and starts from the beginning.

He tells her about Hagrid buying Hedwig for him before he left for Hogwarts. He tells her about how fast and strong she was, delivering even large packages long distances. He tells her about when Uncle Vernon made him lock her up in the summers, though that just leads to her asking questions. Harry promises her that she’ll get to meet Hagrid and the Dursleys and many other new people now that she’s part of their family.

When she finally asks what happened to Hedwig, why she’s no long around, Harry has been expecting the question. He doesn’t want to lie to her so he tells her that Hedwig was killed by a mean wizard. “Like my parents?” Harry nods solemnly. “Then I know that Hedwig is okay. She’s with my parents in the stars.”

“In the stars?”

“That’s what one of the other girls told me. Since our parents are dead, they’re in the stars. Whenever we look up into the sky and see the stars shining we know that they’re looking down at us. Since Hedwig is dead, she’s in the stars too. She’ll look down on you and your new owl.”

Harry kisses Dahlia’s forehead and tucks her in. “Goodnight, sweet girl.”

He is startled to see Draco in the hallway, tears in his eyes. He pulls Harry into his arms. “When my grandfather Abraxas died, my mother told me something similar. It’s comforting to know that the ones we love are never really gone.”

“We should name the owl after a star. That is a Black family tradition, after all. Know any good ones?”

Draco hums. “I was saving those names for possible future children.”

“Just how many children do you plan on having? I’m sure there’s one name that you wouldn’t mind giving away.”

After a moment he replies, “Celeste.”

Harry pulls away from Draco, smiling, and races off down the hallway. When he reaches the owl perch that they set up by window on the ground floor, he holds out a hand to the bird. “Celeste,” he says to the owl. “Your name is Celeste. Draco picked it out. But don’t start thinking that just because he bought you and picked out your name that he’s in charge.”

Draco huffs from the bottom of the staircase. “Now don’t you turn that bloody bird against me!”

“See what I mean?” Harry mock whispers to Celeste, who ruffles her feathers as if in a laugh.

* * *

Three weeks go by and Dahlia is enjoying her new family. On occasion she gets scolded by both Draco and Harry because she is only seven years old, but it is never anything major. Small corrections and reminders here and there are all that is required. That is why Harry is more than a little shocked to walk in the house (after a visit to Dean and Seamus) and hear Draco yelling. He rushes upstairs and finds Dahlia sitting in the bathroom crying and Draco standing in front of her red-faced. “What on earth is going on??” Harry demands of him.

“She drew all over herself with those muggle markers that Arthur got her and now they won’t wash off! I’ve tried cleaning spells and I’ve tried scrubbing with soap, but they’re permanent ink! He has grandchildren; he should know better than to buy anything with permanent ink. And to top it all off, the ink has rubbed off from her skin and onto her clothes!”

Harry looks over to where Dahlia is still crying. It wasn’t easy to tell at first because of her darker complexion, but Harry can now see the black ink that is marked all over her body. He pushes Draco out of the bathroom and tells him to calm down before returning, then kneels in front of their daughter. “Dahlia, sweetheart, why did you do this? Why did you draw on yourself?”

In between sobs she replies, “I- wanted- to look- like Draco-”

Harry is only more confused. “Then why did you color yourself dark? You’re already much darker than he is. We both are.”

She shakes her head and holds out her left arm, where the most ink is located. “Ooooh,” Harry realizes what she is referring to. “Did you see the mark on Draco’s arm?”

Dahlia nods rapidly, wiping at her running nose. “Does Draco hate me now? I didn’t mean to make him mad.”

Harry holds her tight. “No, he does not hate you. He does not like messes, and it was frustrating to him that this marker ink didn’t go away with a spell or with soap, but he does not hate you. Luckily, we know a woman who is very smart and I bet she knows a way to clean you right up. Accio parchment! Accio quill!” Harry quickly pens a letter to Hermione asking for her help. He then calls for Celeste and has her take the letter. Harry helps Dahlia change out of her ruined clothes and into her bathing suit. By the time that Hermione arrives, Dahlia has completely calmed down.

Hermione shows Harry the bottle of polish remover, explaining that the chemical ingredients often do well in removing supposedly permanent inks. They have to apply it gently so they don’t irritate Dahlia’s skin, but after 20 minutes Dahlia is back to her normal color. Harry gives her a soapy washcloth to clean the smelly residue off and then sends her to change into pajamas. He thanks Hermione before she asks, “Where is Draco that he’s missing out on all the fun?”

“Upstairs. I came home and he was yelling at her about it. I think he just felt helpless. Plus, you know how he gets about messes.”

“That’s kind of extreme but I’ve been there before; sometimes parenting does that to you. But I feel like there’s more you’re not telling me.”

“When I asked Dahlia why she did this, she said she wanted to be like Draco. He always hides his Dark Mark around her but she must have seen it. He’s not going to take it well when I tell him.”

“Harry, he has to know that we don’t care. It’s the past. I know he hoped it would fade over time but it must be exhausting hiding himself every day.”

“I know. Thanks for all your help, Hermione. Give Rose a kiss for me and tell Ron we missed him at our guy’s night.”

Harry lets Hermione see herself out and walks to Dahlia’s room to tuck her in. “No story tonight, sweetheart. We love you. Never forget that.” She is sad but understands her punishment. Harry kisses her goodnight and goes up to the lounge to talk to Draco.

Harry expected Draco to still be mad, pacing the room, throwing things, cursing, but he never expected to see him curled up in a ball, clutching a pillow, crying. “Hey,” Harry says as he reaches a hand towards him. “It’s okay. She’s okay.”

Draco flinches away from Harry’s touch. “I yelled at her. I yelled at her until she cried. What kind of monster am I? I swore to myself I would be different but I’m just like him!”

“Just like who?”

“Lucius.” Draco spits out the name with venom. “He never laid a hand on me growing up. Oh, no, that would be too muggle of a punishment. But he always made sure I knew that I was a disappointment. He forced me to call him ‘Father’ since I was barely Dahlia’s age. He didn’t offer me hugs or comfort and even went so far as to stop Mother from doing so. He trained me; made me start dueling him as soon as I got my wand. He had such grand plans for me, his little protégé, and then Voldemort came back so _Daddy’s_ plans changed. One snake learns from another. That’s all I am, a snake. A vile snake.”

Draco crumbles, a cry ripping from his chest. Harry lunges forward to catch him. “That’s not you, Draco. You’ll never be like him. You love Dahlia and you show her every day how much you love her. You hug her and praise her and show her affection. Yes, you scared her tonight but you can fix this. It’s not too late. She’s sleeping peacefully now but in the morning you will apologize to her and you will listen to what she has to say.”

Draco looks up at Harry. “What do you mean, ‘what she has to say’?”

“There’s a reason why she drew on herself. And I know you’re not going to like it, but you need to listen to her so that you understand.”

Draco pulls out of Harry’s arms and looks down at his own, realization dawning on his face. “I…I rolled up my sleeves while I was cooking. I gave Kreacher the night off. I wanted to cook for the two of us. But it was hot in the kitchen so I rolled my sleeves up. She saw the Mark, didn’t she?” Harry doesn’t even have to say any words. “I told you: I’m nothing but a snake. She saw this ugly thing and she wanted to replicate it on her arm. What example am I setting? I’m the worst person possible to be raising her.”

Harry can’t stay silent anymore. “NO! She doesn’t know what it means! What it _meant_. Tell her. Tell her it stood for something dark and evil and that you regretted it the moment it happened. Tell her that she shouldn’t draw it on herself or on anything else. Tell her that you wish you could take it away or that it would go away but it’s there forever. Tell her that I love you even though it’s on your arm.”

They sit on the floor until Draco lets out a huge yawn. “Okay. You’re right. In the morning I’ll apologize and talk to her. It’s going to take longer to convince myself that I’m worth all of your love, but Dahlia did not deserve what I did to her today.”

“I’ll try to prove it to you every day if that’s what it takes. Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Sleep is elusive to Harry for several hours as the evening’s events replay in his mind. He wakes well into the morning and is not surprised to find Draco out of bed. He puts on his dressing gown and pads downstairs to make himself a strong cup of tea. He stops short of the kitchen, however, when he hears Draco and Dahlia talking.

“But I like it! It’s a snake. Snakes are cool. Don’t you like snakes?”

“No, I despise snakes.”

“Why?”

“I knew a snake that was huge and mean. And it was owned by a man who was even worse.”

“Well I still like snakes, but I get it that the one on your arm is a bad snake. Are you sure it won’t go away? Harry and ‘Mione wiped all of my marks away last night…”

“I’m afraid not. I have this on my arm because of a mistake I made. I wasn’t always a nice person, and this is part of my punishment.”

“I’m sorry Harry can’t fix it.”

“Thank you, sweetheart. And I’m sorry for getting so mad and yelling at you. I don’t want you to ever be afraid of me or think that I hate you. I love you more than anything.”

“More than Harry?”

“Okay, I love you and Harry equally as much.”

“That’s good.”

Harry backs slowly up the stairs as a plan starts to form in his head. Draco goes to Wheezes that day to work with George and Harry has Dahlia pull out every crayon, colored pencil, and marker in the house. When Draco gets back he is surprised to find every wall plastered with drawings of snakes, and these snakes are nothing like the one on his arm. They are all brightly colored and drawn with smiles. He follows a trail of particularly hilarious-looking ones into the kitchen where Harry and Dahlia are sitting with a cake shaped like a snake. “SURPRISE!!!” they shout.

“What is all this?” Draco asks.

“Harry said we should show you that not all snakes are bad. He told me ‘bout how you were Slytherin at Hogwarts, and that’s a snake. and did you know Harry can TALK to snakes?? I said snakes sometimes look boring so we drew lots and lots of colorful ones. That way, whenever the one on your arm makes you sad you can look at one of the pictures and be happy instead.”

“I love it.”

“And Kreacher helped us make the cake! He grumbled that he didn’t know why we wanted something so ‘informal’ and ‘silly’ but I said the best things are silly!”

Harry slices the cake and dishes out a piece for each of them. “Shall we have a toast?” he asks Dahlia.

Holding a fork-full of cake aloft she cheers, “To all the snakes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I firmly believe that Lucius abused Draco, though he would never do so physically. I don't think it started when he was a baby, but when Lucius began feeling the pressures of society bare down on him he would take it out on Draco. He needed his son to be perfect so that he could be perfect. I hinted at some of the emotional neglect in the last chapter when Draco tells Dahlia the story about the peahen chasing him and Lucius doing nothing about it.


	12. In the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: minor character death (sorry)
> 
> This chapter is rather melancholy. The next two will definitely be more uplifting. Also, I think there's only two chapters left! I changed the chapter count to reflect that but that's not set in stone just yet.
> 
> Also, I never expected so many people to read this! THANK YOU!!

**July, 2005**

Harry looks fondly at his family from the kitchen window of the Burrow. Teddy, Victoire, and Dahlia flying on training brooms under the careful instruction of Oliver, Angelina, and Percy; George and Ron are chasing after Lorcan and Lysander, who are chasing after the garden gnomes; Dennis and Rose are playing in the grass next to Ginny, Luna, and Hannah. Harry whips around at the sound of yelping, but it’s just Luna’s crup. Molly lets out a frustrated groan and opens the door so the crup can run outside. “If I knew what a pain that thing would be I never would have let her bring it along. Harry, dear, would you like more cake?”

Harry makes a face and rubs his stomach. “I don’t think I can eat another bite, Molly. It was incredible. Thank you for having us all over.”

Molly beams at the compliment. “It was no problem, of course. With your birthday and Neville’s so close together, it always gives us another chance to get everyone together.”

A burst of laughter from the living room is quickly followed by Hermione stomping her way into the kitchen. She grumbles about men needing to mind their own business as she throws herself down into the chair across from Harry. “Something wrong?” Harry asks with a smirk. The glare that Hermione returns could melt the paint off of walls. “I’m just going to…” Harry doesn’t even finish before he’s up and out of the kitchen, leaving Hermione to calm down with Molly.

The laughter is still dying down when Harry walks into the living room. A chess set, mid-game, is between Neville and Draco but neither look like they’re playing anymore. Bill and Fleur are resting on the couch with Dominique between them. Charlie is sitting on the floor, so Harry drops down next to him. “What was all that with Hermione?” Harry asks the room.

Charlie turns to him with an impish grin. “Bill and I were just doing our job as older brothers, giving her a hard time.”

“Don’t pull me into this!” Bill complains from the couch.

“From where I was sitting you’re both to blame,” Neville chimes in.

Harry looks to Draco, who holds his hands up in innocence. “Don’t look at me; I know better than to anger Hermione. Remember third year when she punched me in the nose? I can still feel a twinge in there before it rains.”

Charlie’s mouth falls open and his face pales. “She _punched_ you? Mate, what did you _do_?”

The humor gets sucked out of the room so quickly that Harry almost looks around for a Dementor. “I remember that moment with vividly. That stupid hippogriff was going to be killed and I made a disgusting comment just to annoy the Golden Trio. I was hoping to get a rise out of them but I had no idea it would be Hermione who snapped. To be fair, I deserved it. I was awful to her. There wasn’t a moment at Hogwarts when I ever treated Hermione with the respect she deserved.”

“Draco,” Hermione whispers from the doorway, “It was more than just what you said. I had permission to use a Time-Turner that year, I was taking double the amount of classes, and we were dealing with who we thought was a madman out to kill Harry. I never would have punched you had I not been under so much stress.”

“But I deserved it then, and basically every day at school.”

Hermione walks over, sits on Draco’s lap, and gives his cheek a kiss. “And you’ve been making up for it basically every day since.” Then she turns to Charlie. “As for you, Molly gave me the perfect payback: Babysitting! Ron and I haven’t been out on a proper date in a long time, so Rose is going to get some one-on-one time with her Uncle Charlie!”

Charlie crosses his arms and grumbles, “I care for fire-breathing dragons every day, I think I can handle watching a baby for one evening.” Everyone else in the room laughs derisively. “What?”

Neville speaks first, “That’s what I thought, too. I figured, what could be harder than building a secret student army and fighting a war? That first week with Dennis was more stressful than a year with the Carrows.”

“We watched Rose just for the day and we needed the afternoon nap more than she did,” Harry offers.

“But she’s so small,” Charlie complains. “How can she be that exhausting?”

Hermione smiles triumphantly. “I guess you’ll find out!” She stands up form Draco’s lap and moves over next to Harry. They talk while Draco and Neville finish their chess game. Fleur and Dominique leave the room to join the others outside, and Bill starts talking to Charlie about Quidditch.

The room is peaceful and calm until Ginny bursts in breathing frantically. “Something’s happened with Xeno!” she shouts. Harry and Hermione jump up, wands already out, and run out to the front garden.

Hannah and George are each holding one of the twins and Luna is nowhere in sight. Ron nods at Hermione and Harry and they apparate to the Lovegood House. They land in the garden and run up the front steps and into the house. Looking around, they don’t see anything but then they hear Rolf calling from upstairs. Harry leads the way up the spiral staircase until they get to the bedrooms. Xenophilius is sleeping in his bed, or so Harry thinks, until he hears Hermione gasp behind him. Ron can’t seem to believe what’s happened either. “Is he…?”

Luna nods solemnly, though it’s Rolf who answers. “He was feeling tired; that’s why he stayed home today. I had to submit some research to a business partner in London earlier, but I was coming to check on him. I figured he was still sleeping but when I came up to check if needed anything…I’m afraid there’s nothing that can be done.”

“How old was he?” Ron asks. When Hermione gives him an incredulous look Ron defends himself with, “What? It’s hard for me to tell!”

“His body was not very old,” Luna answers, “But his soul was so heavily weighed down. He wasn’t the same after my mother died, and the war almost killed him.” She holds one of his still hands in her own.

Harry steps forward and rests a hand on Luna’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Luna.” She bows her head, long hair fanning around her. “Do you want us to bring the boys over here or would you like us to watch them for a while?”

“That’s very kind. If you wouldn’t mind keeping them for a bit while Rolf and I talk, I would appreciate that more than you know.”

“Of course.”

Harry, Ron, and Hermione make their way back downstairs and back to the Burrow. As soon as they arrive they notice that everyone has gone inside. Molly has the little ones gathered around the kitchen table, and the other adults are all standing around looking at a loss for what to do. “What’s happened?” Bill demands as they walk inside.

As Ron starts to explain, Draco pulls Harry into the hallway. “What were you thinking, running off like that??”

“Luna is our friend, and something happened with her dad so we had to go check it out.”

“But you left without saying anything to me!”

“There wasn’t time! Why are you so upset about this?”

“WE HAVE A DAUGHTER!”

Draco’s voice echoes through the ground floor of the Burrow. Harry closes his eyes, knowing that everyone just heard their argument. “I _know_ that we have a daughter. It doesn’t change the fact that something was wrong with Xenophilius and we had to go.”

“Why does it have to be you three? There were plenty of people here; anyone could have gone. Someone without people who depend on them could have gone. I see that you all made it back okay but what if that wasn’t the case? What if you got hurt or,” Draco gulps, “killed? Can you imagine what would happen to Dahlia? To me?”

Harry wraps himself around Draco. “I’m sorry. It’s just always been me and Ron and Hermione saving the day. We didn’t even think about it; we just reacted. It’s still instinct for us to run headlong into trouble. I knew that you and Dahlia and Rose would be okay because you were here with our family, but you’re right. I need to think about more than just saving the world.” He pulls back and holds Draco at arm’s length so he can look into his eyes. “Xeno is dead.”

All of Draco’s frustration left when Harry was holding him, and now he’s overcome with sadness for their friend. “Poor Luna…and her boys! Do they need someone to bring them over to the house?”

“No, we’ll figure out who is going to watch them for now but they’ll probably stay with Molly and Arthur for the time being. Now, let’s go back in the kitchen. I want to hug our little girl.”

The rest of the evening and the next day is a flurry of arrangements and plans and shuffling of various children. Draco went back to Grimmauld Place to get them all a change of clothes because they stayed at the Burrow overnight. Everyone meets out on the Lovegood property for a small funeral service. Luna is the one who speaks to everyone:

“We all know what it is like to lose family and friends. Not one of us stands here today and doesn’t know what the others are feeling. When my mother died, my father and I felt alone. The difference now is that I know I’m not alone. We laid my mother’s body to rest under this tree, and that’s where my father’s joins hers now. I know that wherever they are now they are together.”

“The stars!” Dahlia shouts out, and then pulls away from Harry and runs over to Luna. “They’re in the stars, just like my parents and Draco’s father and grandfather and Harry’s parents and his uncle and now your parents.”

Luna laughs, despite the somber setting, and picks up Dahlia. “I think you’re right.”

Hannah and Angelina helped Molly cook all day, so everyone sits down for a simple meal. Conversation is quiet but Dahlia’s earlier outburst seems to have lifted the heavy solemnity of the day. As Bill and Percy clear away dishes, Rolf addresses the room. “Luna and I have decided to move back here permanently. I will still do some light traveling for research, but we will be taking over the Quibbler and I can do most of my work from here. It was something we were planning to do when the boys got a little older anyway.” Arthur claps him on the back and agrees that it will be nice to have them all around more often.

When the kids start yawning everyone starts making their way home. When Draco, holding a sleeping Dahlia, nudges Harry towards the door only Bill and Fleur remain. Harry knew that Fleur was close with Luna but he never realized how much Bill had accepted her as part of their family. They say goodbye and then head home. Draco tucks Dahlia into bed and then joins Harry in their bedroom. “I’m not sure I ever said thank you for making sure that my father was buried in our family cemetery.”

“I may not have liked him but I put myself in your shoes. It was grossly unfair that you were not even allowed to make arrangements. I just did what any decent person should have.”

Draco hums. “Yes, well, not many people are decent. And I’m sorry about what’s happened to her father but I am glad to that Luna will be moving into their home for good. Rolf is a good man, even if he has decided to work in a ridiculous field of study.” Harry punches Draco lightly in the shoulder. “Okay, so not everyone can do something as noble as potion-making. I’m also glad that Lorcan and Lysander will be able to interact with other children more often. They’re becoming a bit odd.”

“Draco!” Harry punches him again, harder this time.

“What? You can’t tell me you don’t think they’re a little strange.”

“Okay, so they’re a bit…different…but so is Luna and she’s one of the best people I know! Though, I agree that having them around is going to be nice. Did you see the way that Dahlia was looking after the two of them today? And she’s so good with Dennis and Rose.”

Draco spells off the lights and snuggles down into the blankets. “She is quite good with them, I agree. Hopefully being around all of your friends and their children has been preparing her for life at Hogwarts. Do you still want to move into the castle next week?”

“We should. It’s already August 3rd and I want her to be settled and comfortable before the term starts.”

“Good. I’ll owl Minerva in the morning and let her know to expect us the day after tomorrow.”

Harry curls into Draco and closes his eyes. A short while later, Draco is snoring softly but Harry is still wide awake. He slips carefully out from the bed and walks silently into the hallway. Once there he notices that Dahlia’s bedroom door is open. Peeking in, he sees her sitting at the window. “Sweetheart, why are you awake?”

“I had to go to the bathroom, and when I was going back to my bed I saw the stars were out. I was just saying hello to my parents.” Harry takes a moment to will away the tears from him eyes before joining Dahlia in front of the window. “Do you want to talk to your parents, too?”

“Erm, sure. Hello Mum, Dad. This is my daughter, Dahlia.” Harry’s voice catches on the word ‘daughter’. “She’s brilliant. You’d love her. Umm, I hope you’re all doing well. Tell Sirius that I’m trying to fix up his old bike, though Draco doesn’t want me to. And let Remus and Tonks know that Teddy is amazing and Andromeda and Narcissa and making sure that he grows up knowing who they are.”

“You sure know a lot of stars,” Dahlia marvels. “I asked my parents to look after Luna’s dad since he just got there and he may not know where to go.”

Harry kisses the top of her head. “That was very nice of you. Do you think I could say something to them?” Dahlia nods. “I’m very sorry that I couldn’t save you. There were so many people who were hurt before I could stop him. But I promise to take care of Dahlia. We love her and we’re going to do everything we can for her.”

“Thank you,” Dahlia says softly.

“Is that from you or from them?”

“Both,” she answers with a smile.

Harry hugs her tightly to him, but after a minute she begins to wiggle. “Okay! Off to bed, little one. Tomorrow we’re going to pack up everything we’re going to need for Hogwarts.”

“We finally get to go??”

“Yes,” Harry says, tucking her into bed. “Hogwarts is more than just a place where Draco and I work. It was the first place that ever felt like a home to me. But, it’s very big and there’s a lot there that can be dangerous. I know that Narcissa and Hermione have been reading to you from _Hogwarts: A History_ , so do you think you’re ready to live there?”

“Grandmother ‘Cissa says it’s going to be an adventure!”

Harry chuckles and drops another kiss on her head. “She is most definitely right. That being said, get some sleep so that we can start our new adventure in the morning.”

“Okay. Goodnight, Harry.”

“Goodnight, sweetheart.”

Draco stirs when Harry gets back into bed. “Where’d you go? Everything okay?”

“Mhmm. Did you know that Dahlia is calling your mother ‘Grandmother ‘Cissa’?”

“Yes. Is that what is keeping you up?” Draco mumbles into his pillow.

“No, of course not. I think it’s sweet.”

“Okay, great. Go to sleep.” Harry rolls over and lets the knowledge that everyone is safe and happy lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing against Xenophilius, I just feel like Luna wouldn't really settle down until something like this happened. Sorry that he's dead.
> 
> The next chapter may take me a while to post because they're going to Hogwarts and I have a lot of notes on that. So a really long, exciting chapter is something to look forward to :)


	13. Life at Hogwarts - August

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay- change of plans. This chapter was getting so out of control that I decided to post it in parts, mostly separated by month. That being said, there's going to be way more chapters but they will be a little smaller and posted close together.

“I still don’t see why we needed to bring along that ridiculous beanbag chair,” Draco complains as he walks through the door.

“Because _your_ _daughter_ wanted to bring it along, that’s why- and you shrunk everything down and cast a feather-light charm,” Harry says as he greets Draco in the front hall. “That was the last trip, wasn’t it? And remember that you were the one who wanted everything there already before we arrived. We _could_ have just taken it with us.” Harry can’t make out the words that Draco grumbles to himself as he walks into the kitchen.

Dahlia is already bouncing on the balls of her feet and she gives a loud cheer when Draco tells her that it’s time to go to Hogwarts. Harry does one final sweep of the, now rather empty, house to makes sure that nothing is left behind before they all step out onto the front steps. Harry strengthens the wards heavier than usual as they won’t be returning for a while, and then they are off.

They arrive at the edge of the castle grounds, right by the main gates. The castle is still some ways off but Dahlia’s eyes widen as she takes in the grandeur. Hagrid’s voice booms in the distance, “Harry! Draco! Is that your little one with ya?”

Harry hollers back and strides quickly towards him. Draco leans down to whisper in Dahlia’s ear, “This is Harry’s friend Hagrid. He works with all of the magical creatures here at Hogwarts. He’s a half giant so he’s quite large, but don’t let his size scare you; he’s one of the nicest people I’ve ever met.” Draco then urges Dahlia forward with a slight push on her back.

She walks towards Hagrid, eyes still wide, and offers her hand. “Hello, Mr. Hagrid. It’s nice to meet you. My name is Dahlia.”

Hagrid laughs and carefully engulfs her hands with one of his. “Well, isn’t tha’ somethin’. You have very nice manners, Dahlia. And it’s a pleasure to meet ya. We’re all excited to have you live with us at the castle.” He sees Draco peering wearily over his shoulder. “And don’ you go worryin’ about Fang. The old fella can’t move around so well anymore.”

“I wasn’t _worried_. Dahlia is just small for her age and that mutt is larger than most,” Draco fires back.

Hagrid claps Draco on the shoulder so hard he lurches forward. “I seem to remember you and Harry being ‘small for your age’ when you first got here, too. A couple of pipsqueaks, if I do remember right.”

“I was never a pipsqueak!”

Harry and Dahlia share a laugh at Draco’s expense before Hagrid leads them all through the gates. “Now, I told Minerva that I was more than capable of walking ya up to her office but you know how she frets. So don’ be surprised if she’s waitin’ in the Entrance Hall for ya.”

Hagrid’s suspicions are confirmed when he opens the main doors. McGonagall is standing in wait, hands folded primly in front of her, and several other staff members are there as well. Harry and Draco each take one of Dahlia’s hands and walk forward. They introduce her to the Headmistress, Flitwick, Filch and Mr. Norris (Mrs. Norris had been a casualty the war so Neville and Harry had found him a new kitten before Hogwarts reopened), and Madame Pomfrey. Dahlia is polite and seems to charm all of the adults. When introductions are complete McGonagall dismisses everyone else, promising that Harry and Draco will show Dahlia around for a full tour of the castle over the next week.

When it was just the four of them McGonagall smiles kindly at Dahlia and says, “Let’s start in your new quarters. Draco has been there already with your belongings, but even Harry doesn’t know where you’ll be staying yet.” She turns sharply and leads the way. Their rooms are now in the same corridor as the entrance to the kitchens and Hufflepuff House. “You will again be sharing Head of House duties for Hufflepuff so your close proximity will make it easier to do so. I also spoke with Kreacher, who informed the rest of the elves, and they will gladly make meals for any of you to pick up if there is not time in your schedule to make it to the Great Hall.” She then opens the door and ushers them inside.

McGonagall shows them the sitting room, the bathroom, the larger bedroom with en suit bathroom, and finally a small bedroom with a window taking up almost the whole wall. Dahlia’s eyes light up as she races to look out at the grounds. There’s a light tapping at the sitting room window, and Harry lets Celeste inside. She settles on her perch that Draco brought over from Grimmauld Place. Draco makes sure that Dahlia has books and drawing paper to keep her occupied, and then sits down with Harry and McGonagall to talk about the upcoming year.

“Now, gentlemen,” she levels them with a firm gaze. “You have a tough decision to make regarding Quidditch. Draco, I know that the Ravenclaws have enjoyed you coaching them the last five years. And Harry, the same goes for the Hufflepuffs over the last six. However, you must decide which team you are going to coach together this year. I’ve convinced our new Transfiguration professor to coach whichever team you will be letting go of, so just let me know what your choice as soon as possible.” She stands up. “I trust you can show your daughter around the castle on you own. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask.”

“You’ve gone out of your way to accommodate us,” Draco says softly. “I don’t think we can ever thank you enough for letting us live here as a family.”

“I don’t have children and at my age I never will. I had the opportunity once but I would have had to give up everything I knew about magic. Once I made the choice to teach here, it became my life. And it took me a long time to realize this, but very child that’s ever walked through these halls is one of my children. I’ve seen my children learn and make mistakes and grow up and have their own children. It’s my honor to have you all here.” And with that, McGonagall leaves them.

Harry and Draco work moving furniture and arranging knickknacks and generally making the place feel like home. Dahlia hands them pictures and drawings and asks for help hanging them up. By the time the rooms are done, they fall onto the couch in an exhausted pile. Harry’s stomach rumbles loudly and Dahlia giggles saying, “I think we should go get some food for Harry- he’s starting to growl!”

They walk to the other end of the corridor to where the kitchens are. “I’m going to get fat with the kitchens so close,” Draco complains. Harry shares a sarcastic eye roll with Dahlia before knocking on the door and opening it.

Kreacher waves them over as soon as he sees them and offers them three plates of food. He explains that they won’t be serving in the Great Hall unless they ask. Harry and Draco agree that eating in their rooms will be fine (they want to save the Great Hall experience for Dahlia until the opening feast, when everything is extravagant). After they eat, one of the elves that used to serve in the Manor brings over a tray with a piece of chocolate fudge, a small treacle tart, and a single cupcake. “Cupcakes are my favorite!” Dahlia cheers. “How did they know?”

“Kreacher is sort of…in charge,” Harry tries to explain. “He doesn’t control them or anything, but he helps oversee everything that happens in the kitchens. He must have told the other elves what our favorite treats were.” He picks up the treacle tart and bites off more than is polite. Draco playfully throws a napkin at his face, but Harry just grins around his desert.

The next day, Harry and Draco take Dahlia on a tour of the castle. They start with the moving staircases. They warn her about how dangerous they can be and that she should always stay with one of them. She enjoys when the staircase begins to move while they’re on it. They go through an archway and head towards Gryffindor Tower. The portrait of the fat lady coos at Dahlia and lets them in sans password. Draco admits that, even as a staff member, he’s never been inside the common room. Harry can’t believe how small his old dorm looks and he marvels at the fact that he, Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville lived in there together for so long without hating each other.

From there, they move on to Ravenclaw Tower. Harry had been there with Luna a few times and it is nice but it doesn’t hold any important memories. Draco takes over and leads the tour through the new Slytherin House. He points to the portraits on the walls of the old layout from the dungeons, and tells anecdotes from his time in Slytherin. When he mentions the windows that look out into the Black Lake Harry lets slip, “I remember those!”

Draco turns slowly to look at him. “And when exactly were you ever in the Slytherin common room?”

Harry blushes. “When we- Ron and I, that is- used Polyjuice and pretended to be Crabbe and Goyle so we could sneak in and interrogate you.”

Draco’s face morphs through several emotions: confusion, disbelief, frustration, and finally realization. “Was this second year??” Harry nods. “I _knew_ they were acting weird! I never saw Goyle read a book, willingly, in his life and he never wore glasses again after that. That was you and Ronald? How on earth did two second years brew Polyjuice Potion?”

Harry answers simply, “Hermione.” When Draco nods his understanding Harry says to them both, “Hermione brewed it for us and we knocked out Crabbe and Goyle with some tainted sweets. We were all supposed to take it, but Hermione managed to get a cat hair instead of the hair of a Slytherin girl so she didn’t join us.”

“She turned into a cat via Polyjuice Potion??”

Dahlia begins giggling. “Hermione would look too silly as a cat!”

Harry blanches. “Please don’t tell her I told you that part. We promised we’d never bring it up again. Polyjuice, in general, is an off-limits topic with her.”

Draco kisses his cheek. “Okay, I’ll save it for when she _really_ deserves it.”

Harry groans but they continue their tour as they move to the Potions classroom. Draco excitedly tells Dahlia bout his classes and what it’s like to teach kids how to brew potions. Harry is lost in memories of Snape. He’s come to terms with the fact that Snape wasn’t the evil person he thought he was growing up (he did save Harry and Draco’s lives on more than one occasion), but Snape will never hold a place on honor in his mind. The Potions classroom looks to Harry much like the old one did, but since it is no longer in the dungeons there is light coming through the windows. Harry hears Dahlia ask if she can brew potions, but thankfully Draco tells her he will have to discuss it with Harry first.

After such a long morning, they go to Hufflepuff House (Harry and Draco both know the common room very well after serving as Heads of House for years). The first half of their tour ends at the kitchens for lunch. After they are full, Harry carries Dahlia on his shoulders as they walk out to the grounds.

Neville greets then all warmly and takes Dahlia off for a tour of the Greenhouses. Then, Oliver shows off the Quidditch Pitch and lets her fly on a training broom with him for a bit. He shoos off Harry and Draco and tells them to play a Seekers game. When Dahlia is tired of flying, she takes a seat in the stands with Oliver and they watch Harry and Draco swoop through the air. She gasps when Draco feints and she cheers when Harry just manages to wrap his fingers around the Snitch. Breathing heavily, they land and put their brooms away. Dahlia thanks Oliver for the flying and they make the walk over to Hagrid’s hut for some tea.

They knock and Hagrid calls them in. Dahlia runs over to Fang who barely lifts his grey muzzle from the floor, sniffs her once, and plops his head back down. “Not sure how much life the ol’ boy’s got let in ‘im. He’s happy and fed, though; not much more he could ask for.” Everyone sits down (Draco and Harry easily fitting side by side in one of Hagrid’s chairs) and they drink their tea and nibble at rock cakes. Dahlia bounces about the hut asking Hagrid questions, all of which he answers with a chuckle and a grin. She eventually tires of that and sits with Fang, slowly petting his head. “She’s a beauty, fellas. Whip smart and polite, just like you Draco.”

Draco hangs his head slightly, remembering the terrible first impression he gave Harry by insulting Hagrid. “She’s much more polite than I was at that age.”

“Maybe so,” Hagrid replies. “But ya were nothin’ more than what yer father taught ya to be, just like she is. She wouldn’t be the way she is if ya weren’t teachin’ her good things. Don’t sell yerself short.” Harry comfortingly lays one of his hands on Draco’s leg. “Now, ‘nough of that. Tell me, Miss Dahlia, where did yer dads take ya today?” Dahlia recounts all of the places she saw and how much fun the staircases were, and Hagrid reacts in all the right ways. When she starts yawning Harry and Draco thank Hagrid for his hospitality and start for the door. Dahlia wraps her arms around Hagrid’s legs and hugs them fiercely. He sniffs and wipes a tear from his eye. “Anytime ya want to come back, just ask one of those two and they’ll let ya.”

The remaining days before the start of term are spent visiting all corners of the castle. Dahlia spends time talking to each adult and learning about their job at Hogwarts. Everyone is welcoming and though Harry and Draco are worried about what will happen when the students arrive, they are cautiously optimistic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with Hagrid's voice. I should have gone back and read from the books how Rowling wrote him, but I based it purely off of how I remember Robbie Coltrane speaking in the movies (after a while I kind of heard him talking like a pirate). Hopefully it's not too confusing.
> 
> Also, sorry Snape-lovers. He was a coward. Harry would never have named his son after him.


	14. Life at Hogwarts - September

September 1st is always a flurry of last minute preparations at Hogwarts, and this year is no different: Draco takes a final stock of his ingredients cabinet only to realize that he’s low on rat spleens; Neville misplaces an entire crate of work gloves; Hagrid chases after a Thestral that refuses to be hitched up to a carriage; Filius fixes the rowing charm on a few of the boats that are sinking halfway across; Oliver second-guesses his ability to teach first years how to fly; Sybil drops a crystal ball; the new Transfiguration professor locks himself out of his classroom; even the portraits talk and move in an excited manner. Harry and Dahlia are standing on a bench in the Entrance Hall laughing as they watch everyone scurry about. “Mr. Potter!” McGonagall scolds him, “I would think you would be setting a better example for your daughter!” Harry climbs off the bench and helps Dahlia down as well. He moves to say something but McGonagall is already gone.

“Why did she call you Mr. Potter?” Dahlia asks.

“I’ve known Professor McGonagall for a long time. She knew me when I was just a baby but I didn’t meet her again until I was eleven and it was time for me to go to school here. She was head of Gryffindor at the time and she always watched out for us. She bought me my first broom, actually. Besides an owl and a birthday cake from Hagrid, it was the first gift I’d ever been given- and it wasn’t even a special occasion! I had just made the Quidditch team and that was her way of congratulating me.”

“I like Quidditch! I can’t wait until I’m big enough to play. Oliver says that I’m getting really good, maybe even better than Teddy!”

Harry grins at her enthusiasm. “It runs in the family, I suppose.” He ruffles her hair affectionately. “Speaking of family…Professor McGonagall is going to introduce you to all of the students tonight at the Welcome Feast. She just wants them to know who you are and why you’re here. There’s never been anyone as young as you living in the castle before, but since we’re a family they allowed it. You don’t have to say anything but you will have to stand up when she says your name. Is that okay?”

Dahlia nods happily. “I can do that! I can wave and say hello, too!”

“Good. Now, Draco said he was going to do something with your hair before the Feast so let’s head back and get you all cleaned up.” Dahlia takes a bath while Harry lays out a set of her robes (Madam Malkin sized Dahlia for Hogwarts robes that were house-neutral) and marvels at how small they look. Draco comes back in from his purchasing trip to Hogsmeade. He stashes away the rat spleens to be stored to his classroom later, and takes a shower. Harry helps Dahlia into her robes and they wait patiently for Draco. When he is clean and dressed he sits down to braid Dahlia’s hair. He braids a piece on either side of her head and connects them in the back with a bit of ribbon. The rest of her hair cascades down her back.

“There. All done, sweetheart. Are we ready for the Feast?” Draco looks over Harry and sighs. “Can I please do something with your hair? Look how nice Dahlia and I look.”

“One day you will accept the fact that this is as good as it gets. The day of Neville and Hannah’s bonding ceremony is the one exception, and that took the work of you _and_ Molly. And even then it was overgrown and a messy by the time we left.” He kisses Draco. “You two look great, that’s all that matters.”

“We look impeccable,” Draco corrects.

“Yeah! Impeccable!” Dahlia mimics.

Harry usually goes down to the train station with Hagrid, but this year he waits in the Great Hall with Draco and Dahlia. Aurora compliments how nice Dahlia looks and then takes her seat on the other side of Draco. Harry bounces his knee up and down until Dahlia huffs dramatically. “Stop wiggling! You’re making the table bouncy!”

Harry spits pumpkin juice into his glass and he can hear Draco snort. “Shut it, Draco. She’s picked that up from you.” Then he addresses Dahlia. “There’s no need to be dramatic, and what is a nicer way you could have said that?”

Dahlia pouts and picks at the hem of her robes before answering, “A nicer way would have been to say please stop wiggling because it was making my juice bounce around.”

“Thank you, sweetheart. That was much more polite.”

“And don’t pick at your robes,” Draco cuts in. “She’s picked that one up from _you_.” Harry sticks out his tongue, so Draco sticks his out right back, and soon Dahlia has stuck her tongue out as well. The three dissolve into giggles and the other staff members enjoy the warm family moment.

They hear the muffled roar of the students just before the doors to the Great Hall are thrown open. Dahlia, brave as she was about everything so far, slides down in her seat just a bit and reaches out to grab onto Harry’s robes. Draco puts a hand on her back and whispers soothing words into her ear. For all that’s changed at Hogwarts, the Welcome Feast still holds the same tradition: you must sit with your house so that you can welcome new house members. After this night students are free to sit wherever they want but tonight the older students file in and sit down at their appropriate tables. Goblets are filled and the noise grows as everyone welcomes each other back and shares stories of their summers or their train and carriage rides. A few members of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Quidditch teams approach the staff table and say hello to Draco and Harry. It was obvious that they notice Dahlia but none are brave enough to say anything.

When Neville steps through the doorway with a gaggle of first years, McGonagall walks in from the side room and places the Sorting Hat on a stool. The talking dies down and everyone turns their focus to the front of the Hall. McGonagall welcomes everyone and then the sorting begins. Dahlia climbs onto Draco’s lap to get a better view of what was happening. She giggles as the Hat sings its song and she cheers with the students after each first year was sorted. When the Hat is done, McGonagall claps her hands together once and the food appears. Dahlia gasps and scrambles back into her own chair, but waits for Harry and Draco to say it is okay before she startseating.

As the meal draws to a close, McGonagall stands up and casts a Sonorus. She clears her throat and gets the attention of all the students. “I hope you have enjoyed the Welcome Feast. On behalf of all of the staff, welcome to another great year at Hogwarts! I want to make you aware of a few changes. We have a new Transfiguration professor.” He stands up and waves politely.

“He will also be coaching the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.” An uproar of disapproval comes from the Ravenclaw table.

“Additionally, Madam Hooch will not be returning this year. In her place will be former Puddlemere United player and Hogwarts alumna Oliver Wood.”  Excited voices echo throughout the room and students crane their necks to see Oliver. He grins broadly and gives a big wave to everyone.

“Professors Malfoy and Potter will be continuing on as Hufflepuff Heads of House, and they will also coach the Quidditch team together this year.” More frustration sounds from the Ravenclaw table but the Hufflepuffs give a cheer.

McGonagall waits for the students to settle down a final time before gesturing for Draco, Harry, and Dahlia to stand. “And I have one more announcement: You may have noticed another addition to our staff table. Over the summer, Professors Malfoy and Potter were lucky enough to adopt their daughter. Her name is Dahlia and she will be living at the castle with them. You are to treat her with the same respect as you treat me and the other professors.”

Dahlia grips tightly to both Harry and Draco’s hands, but she stands with her chin held high. _“That’s one thing I don’t mind she’s picked up from Draco,”_ Harry thinks to himself. _“She has the confidence of ten people.”_

After that final announcement McGonagall sends the students off to their dorms with a reminder that classes will start on Monday, but the Ravenclaw Quidditch team stays behind. Draco sighs and gives a kiss to both Dahlia and Harry before squaring his shoulders and walking over to them. Harry leads Dahlia away so that they can get ready for bed. Due to their proximity to Hufflepuff House, several students greet Dahlia and ask her questions as they go. She is polite and responds to all of them, smiling when they smile and laughing when they laugh. Harry is glad that everyone is treating her so well.

Once she is snuggled into bed Harry begins the story of his own sorting ceremony, but before he can even finish she is asleep. Harry goes to his own bed and waits for Draco, who slumps in a few minutes later. “I thought those Ravenclaws were going to roast me alive! I managed to calm them down by promising not to share our plays with the Hufflepuffs, but they feel betrayed. I know it’s just a silly sport but to them it’s life. Hopefully they can put aside their frustrations during class.” He looks at Harry. “How is Dahlia?”

Harry wraps himself around Draco. “She’s sleeping. Several students talked to her and asked her questions on the way down but they were all really nice. Dahlia seems to be enjoying herself.”

“Good. McGonagall gave me a final copy of our class schedules and it looks like she’ll have to come with us to some of our classes. We’ll have to have some kind of structured work for her to do while she’s with us so that she doesn’t get in the way or get bored. Shall I owl my mother, and perhaps Hermione, for some ideas?”

“That’s a great idea. Dahlia is bright kid so we’ll be able to work something out. Maybe she’ll pick up on our lessons and be a prodigy?”

“Wouldn’t Hermione just love that?” Both of them laugh until they yawn. Draco snuggles further into Harry. “Even with the team mad, I’m still glad that the students are back and we can start the new term together.” Harry hums in response and they both swiftly fall asleep.

The weekend seems short and before they are really ready Monday morning rolls around and classes begin. Dahlia is not used to getting out of bed so early, so Harry swings by the kitchens with her so she can get some breakfast before his first class. She’s a little sleep-rumpled, but Harry sets her up at his desk with her breakfast food and some books. She spends the morning with Harry and then for lunch they go to the Great Hall to meet Draco. Dahlia is much more awake by then and Draco isn’t sure what to have her do during his class in the afternoon. She says she doesn’t mind being there as long as she has something to write with. When the class is over, Draco peers over her shoulder and sees that she has been practice her writing. He praises Dahlia for her hard work and how well behaved she was that day. He has a free period next so Draco quickly writes letters and takes Dahlia with him to the Owlery. Dahlia loves the owls. She hops about, feeding them treats from the handful that Draco gave her. She gives Celeste a kiss on the head before she is sent off to deliver her post. Draco makes a mental note to swing by the Library to look up information about owls and see what diseases they can carry. Harry meets them in the Great Hall for dinner, and then they all retire to their rooms. Harry and Draco both agree that if every day goes this well then they will have no complaints.

Of course, life doesn’t work that way.

Thursdays are hectic because Harry and Draco’s schedules do not line up at all. Draco works through Harry’s lunch with a group of seventh years that have signed up for extra study hours before their NEWTs, and Harry is running the second year duel club through Draco’s afternoon break. On the first Thursday Harry took Dahlia with him, but he spent the entire time throwing shield charms around her. The next Thursday Draco took Dahlia, but he nearly had a heart attack when a cauldron exploded. The third Thursday of the term is when everything falls apart.

Draco strides into the Great Hall to find Harry eating his supper alone. “Is Dahlia in the bathroom?”

Harry’s raises one eyebrow quizzically. “Wouldn’t you know the answer to that question better than me?”

“And just what is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that you would know if she was in the bathroom before I would.”

“Why would I know if she was in the bathroom if she’s been with you all day?”

“What are you talking about? She was with _you_ …wasn’t she?”

Panic rises up Draco’s throat like bile. His eyes dart to every corner of the Great Hall before focusing back on Harry. “Tell me that you’re playing a prank on me. Tell me that you’ve had our daughter all day and you know exactly where she is.”

Harry’s face pales and that’s all the answer that Draco needs. They run out of the Great Hall and start shouting Dahlia’s name. “Where do we even start looking? She could be anywhere!”

“You go to the staircases,” Harry orders. “She loves those bloody things. I’ll look down in the kitchens.”

Draco nods once and takes off to the stairs. Harry heads down to the kitchens but halfway there he remembers: the Marauder’s Map! He veers left and flings open the door to their rooms. He shouts for Dahlia, just in case she’s been there the whole time, but he gets no response. He dives to the foot end of their bed where his and Draco’s trunks sit side by side. After opening it he casts, “Accio Map!” and it flies into his hand. “I solemnly swear I am up to no good,” Harry recites, though this is one time he does not mean the words. _“Please help me find my daughter,”_ Harry begs. Scanning the map as quickly as he can he spots her with Hagrid, making her way through the castle. Harry breathes a huge sigh of relief and sends his Patronus to Draco letting him know what he found. He whispers his thanks to the Marauders and closes the map.

By the time Harry catches up to them, Draco is already kneeling on the floor and has Dahlia in a huge hug. As he comes closer he hears Draco’s rambling apologies. “We are so, so sorry sweetheart. We never would have forgotten about you on purpose. I feel so terrible. You have to know how much we love you and how sorry we are. It’s okay if you can’t forgive us, just trust me that it will never happen again.”

Dahlia allows Draco to keep this up for another minute or so before she wriggles out of his arms. “It’s okay. When I woke up and saw that you were both gone I just went to the kitchens for some breakfast. I talked to Kreacher and he was worried that you both left me by myself. He went to check but you were both teaching, so he grabbed the first person he could fine. I spent the morning with Professor Ross and he showed me cool muggle stuff just like Grandpa Arthur. Then he took me to Professor Sinistra. She is really pretty and she has dark skin like mine! She ate lunch with me and then I went with Neville to the Greenhouses. He let me plant a special flower that’s all mine! He said I can visit it whenever I want. Neville took me out to Hagrid and I got to play with Fang for a long time. He’s really old but I like him. And now Hagrid was bringing me in for supper! 

Harry can’t believe the generosity of all of their co-workers. They all willingly gave up some part of their day to spend with Dahlia, and they made sure that she was well taken care of. Draco hugs Dahlia one more time. “It sounds like you had quite the adventure.”

“I want to do it again!”

Draco blanches at the thought but Harry says, “Maybe we can talk to the other professors and see if any of them are willing to have you as their assistant on a regular basis?” Dahlia jumps up and down excitedly. “Okay, Draco and I will write up a schedule. Now, weren’t you and Hagrid walking to the Great Hall for some supper?”

“To the Great Hall!” Dahlia cheers.

Harry and Draco thank everyone profusely and they get a surprisingly large response from those who would like to watch Dahlia at some point during the week. A master schedule is made and soon Dahlia is sharing a little bit of time with everyone. Harry and Draco spend each evening listening to her talk about her “adventures” and they encourage her eagerness to learn new things. Narcissa sends transcripts of the French lessons she is working on with Teddy and Victoire (as well as a reminder that all parents have a moment like they had and they should just learn from it instead of beating themselves up over it), and Hermione sends several reading and writing ideas. Dahlia is kept busy no matter whom she is with and, though Harry and Draco will never forget the low point of losing their daughter, they are beginning to feel like they’re doing right by her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dad lost me at the state fair once. I was fine, but it freaked him out (understandably).


	15. Life at Hogwarts - Oct, Nov, Dec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! :)

The floo glows green before Ron and Hermione step out. “What is that contraption strapped to your back?” Draco asks in lieu of a proper greeting. Harry slaps him on the shoulder as Ron and Dahlia laugh.

Hermione only rolls her eyes and turns so Draco can get a better look. “It’s a baby carrier. When Rose was smaller I wore her on my front but now that she’s bigger she can sit up on my back. In large crowds it’s much easier than letting her walk or trying to carry her in my arms. It also works brilliantly in the floo network.” She has Ron help her unstrap the device and set Rose on the floor, then she kneels down in front of Dahlia. “Good morning, Dahlia. Harry and Draco are going to run off and get their team ready. Do you want to get some breakfast with us in the Great Hall?”

“YOU know where the Great Hall is?” Dahlia asks incredulously.

Hermione gets a kick out of that. “Of course! Ron and I went to Hogwarts with Harry and Draco. We ate in the Great Hall every single day.”

“Best food ever, aside from Harry’s and my mum’s,” Ron comments.

“Ronald you would eat out of Fang’s dog dish if he let you,” Draco says dryly.

Ron looks offended but Harry pushes Draco towards the door before either of them can say more. “Thanks again Hermione! We’ll see you out on the pitch!”

Hermione holds onto one of Rose’s hands and one of Dahlia’s and they make their way to the Great Hall together. The few staff members eating there greet Ron and Hermione and ask how their lives have been. Ron proudly shows off Rose, who is immediately fawned over. They sit at the end of the Gryffindor table and start picking out breakfast. After Ron slows down his eating he looks around the Hall curiously. “Why is it nobody’s sitting at the right tables?” he asks.

“They only have to sit at their house tables on the first night,” Dahlia tells him in between bites of eggs on toast. Hermione approves of the change but Ron thinks it’s strange. Rose has no opinion on the matter but she flings her pieces of toast across the room anyway. A cat winds its way through their legs to eat one of the pieces.

Ron yelps when its tail tickles his leg. “Who’s bloody cat is this running around loose??”

“That’s just Mr. Norris,” Dahlia says as she leans down to pet the cat. “He’s really friendly, and I leave him pieces of food when Harry and Draco aren’t looking.”

“ _Mr._ Norris? What am I missing?”

“More than you will ever know,” Hermione responds as she pats her husband’s arm.

When they’ve eaten their full, Ron picks up his daughter and Hermione takes Dahlia by the hand. They chat on their way through the castle and out to the Quidditch Pitch. The stands are already filled with students so they settle into the staff section. Hermione makes idle conversation with the professors and Ron answers all of Dahlia’s questions about Quidditch. When the teams are announced, Ron picks her up and puts her on his shoulders. Hermione warns him to be careful but she is glad that Dahlia trusts him so much.

Ron boos the Slytherin team as they fly a lap around the stands but Dahlia chastises him before Hermione can even say anything. When the Hufflepuff team flies their lap around the stands, Dahlia cheers and waves as Hermione sends yellow sparks into the air. Rose doesn’t like all of the noise and she starts to cry. Thankfully, Neville pulls out a pair of earmuffs and puts them on her to block out the loud sounds.

The game is a close one, but in the end it’s the Hufflepuff Beaters that synch the win for their team. In perfection synchronization they gang up on one Slytherin after another. They send Bludgers flying from both directions and make it almost impossible for the Slytherin Seeker to see much of anything, least of all the Snitch. When Hufflepuff catches the Snitch the roar from the stands is near-deafening. Dahlia jumps up and down on the seats, Ron picks up Rose and spins her around, and even Hermione gets into the celebration. After Harry and Draco have congratulated their team and sent them to the showers, they run over to the base of the stands. Dahlia leaps at both of them and they share a big group hug. Neville congratulates them before heading back home to Hannah and Dennis. Ron rubs Harry’s head and even though Draco tries to fight him off he does the same to him as well.

Rose is yawning in Hermione’s arms. “Do you mind if we lay Rose down for a nap? It’s been quite an exciting morning.”

“Sure,” Harry answers. “She can use Dahlia’s bed because Dahlia is going to spend the rest of the day with Hagrid.”

“He said he was going to show me some more animals today!” Draco is momentarily concerned about exactly what ‘animals’ Hagrid is planning on showing her but his worries are slaked when Dahlia adds, “We’re going to take Fang out into the garden and look for slugs.”

The group walks first to Hagrid’s hut, where brief greetings are exchanged between him and Ron and Hermione, and then they continue on to the castle without Dahlia. By the time they get to their quarters, Rose is asleep. Ron lays her down and then joins the others in the sitting room. “Nice place they’ve set you up with. It must be nice being so close to the kitchens.”

“Again with the food, Weasley…” Draco says with an exaggerated eye roll.

Harry laughs. “I do have to admit it’s nice for when I’m running late, which happens a lot.”

“And how is everyone treating Dahlia?” Hermione asks.

“Better than we could ever imagine.” Harry goes on to tell them about how she splits her time between all of the professors. “The students seem to either like her or are indifferent. The Quidditch team gets disappointed if she doesn’t come to practices. It’s just been really nice.”

“That’s good,” Ron replies. “I think I’d be too afraid to raise Rose here, as much as I love Hogwarts. There’s just so many dangerous things. I think about all of the trouble that we got into and I can’t even imagine.”

Draco and Harry share a glance, but they previously decided to _not_ tell their friends about losing Dahlia at the beginning of term. “Things are different now,” Draco assures them. “There’s a lot of influence from the muggle-born students. Students are more relaxed and there’s a lot more unity between the houses.”

“I noticed that no one was sitting at their tables but Dahlia told me that they don’t have to anymore. I do have to say that’s kind of nice. I never really knew some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs in our year. I know Luna sat with us but no one can ever really tell her what to do.”

With a lull in the conversation, Draco gets out his chess set and though Ron complains he starts up the game. Hermione pulls Harry over next to her on the couch. They talk about parenthood and adjustments they’ve made. Hermione talks about her work, though Harry doesn’t understand the intricate workings of the law. They catch each other up on news and bits of gossip until they hear Ron groan, “I haven’t had the time to play lately! This was hardly a fair match. I’m going to go check on Rose.” Draco just smirks triumphantly.

The end of term rapidly approaches, and with it comes added stress. Dahlia picks up on everyone’s anxious behavior and keeps to herself more often. One night after a particularly bad accident during a practical lesson, Harry tells Draco and Dahlia to follow him. He walks up several staircases and down one very long corridor and stands in front of a solid wall. Harry had broken Draco of his fear several years ago, but he still doesn’t come to this room by choice. “What are we doing here?” Dahlia asks.

“You’ll see,” Harry replies as he begins pacing in front of the wall. Once, twice, three times he walks by and a door appears. He reaches for the handle and opens the door for a very shocked Dahlia and a still unsure Draco. As they walk in their mouths drop open in wonder. Harry had asked the room for a place where they could relax.

Dahlia runs to a giant trampoline and climbs up. She starts bouncing, giggling as she goes higher and higher. Draco heads towards what appears to be the most comfortable couch ever made. He sinks into it and even puts his feet up on the accompanying ottoman. He sighs and closes his eyes. He feels Harry sit down next to him and then hears a mechanical buzzing sound. Lifting his head he sees a television that he missed before. “How is that thing working inside the castle?”

“No clue, but I asked for it in hopes this room could make it happen. Hermione gave me the newest James Bond. Want to watch it?”

“As long as Dahlia is okay…”

They both turn around in time to see Dahlia rummaging through a small desk. “I found paints! Can I use them?” They give her permission to paint and then start their film. Halfway through Draco starts rubbing Harry’s shoulders, trying to relieve the tension he’s holding there. By the time the end credits roll Harry is calm and relaxed. He sighs into Draco’s chest and just enjoys being close to him.

Dahlia crawls up onto their laps and shows them the paintings she’s done so far. Each of the professors features prominently. “Let me guess,” Draco says. “The one in the green tartan is McGonagall. The huge one is Hagrid and the tiny one is Flitwick, obviously. Who are these people?” Dahlia lists them off one by one until she’s gone through her entire collection. She asks if she can deliver them so they agree to take her around the castle on the next day and hand out all of her paintings. Harry casts a stasis charm on all of them so they don’t smear and carries them back to their quarters. They tuck Dahlia into bed and return to their own. “Thank you for doing this tonight. I didn’t realize how tense we were getting, and it was starting to rub off on Dahlia.”

“A third year got hurt today,” Harry says quietly. “I’ve spent more than half my life protecting people. Even now my job is to teach others how to protect people, but I got distracted and not everyone was ready. Poppy says she’s going to be okay but she must be traumatized. She’s only 13 years old.”

“We did far worse things at 13.”

“We’re also not a very good indicator of how children should be raised. What if she never trusts me again? What if she loses the confidence to protect herself?”

“You can’t live your life afraid of the ‘what if’s. I never would have left the Manor if I listened to the ‘what if’s. I never would have taken the job here. I never would have opened myself up to you. We never would have adopted Dahlia. All we can do is try our best.”

Harry visits his student in the Hospital Wing the next morning. He apologizes, but finds out that she holds no grudges. “It was an accident, Professor Potter. I should have been paying more attention and I would have been ready. I don’t blame you.” With that weight lifted from his shoulders, Harry has the peace of mind to finish the term out right.

“Dahlia! Do you need help with your bag?” Harry hollers from his room to hers. When he doesn’t get a reply, Draco offers to go check on her. He finds Dahlia sitting next to her completely empty bag so he asks her what’s wrong.

“I don’t want to leave!” Dahlia cries and latches onto Draco.

“We’re only going to be gone a few weeks. We’re going to the Manor so we can see Narcissa and Andromeda and Edward. You do want to see them, don’t you?” Dahlia nods and wipes her nose with her sleeve. Draco windlessly spells away the mess. “And then we’ll go to the Burrow and see all of your Weasleys. You’ll have so much you won’t even miss this old castle.” He helps her dry her face and pack her bag, though Dahlia remains unconvinced.

Harry shrinks their bags and puts them into his cloak. They walk down to the train station together to see off the Hogwarts Express. As it rounds the bend, they stop waving and prepare to apparate to the Manor but Hagrid stops them. “Miss Dahlia, I have a present for ya. It’s not much but it’s from me an’ Fang.” Dahlia thanks Hagrid and hugs his tightly.

Neville offers her another small box, and then so does McGonagall. “They’re going to spoil her,” Draco whispers to Harry.

“Any worse than you or your mother spoil her? I think she’s going to be just fine.” Again, Dahlia thanks them with hugs tighter than her small frame would suggest she is capable of. “Are you ready to go home, Draco?”

He looks at Harry and says, “Home is wherever we’re together as family.”

“That was sappy, even for me!” Harry says with a laugh. She holds onto Dahlia tightly and with one last wave they apparate away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to fight the extremely strong urge to add: "I'm not going home; not really."  
> Also, this is purposefully a mirror of Harry leaving for Christmas in chapter 4.


	16. Life at Hogwarts - March

“Remind me again why we’re spending our one free weekend entertaining a house full of children?” Draco groans as he drops into a kitchen chair.

Harry laughs and kisses his temple. “Because our daughter batted her eyelashes and you gave in.”

“ _I_ gave in? You didn’t even try to say no!”

“I didn’t try because I didn’t want to! She deserves to have a party.” Harry looks down and adds quietly, “She deserves everything.”

Draco stands up and moves behind Harry, wrapping his arms around him. “I know that you were denied basic things growing up, and my parents never denied me anything, but we’re doing right by Dahlia. Of course she deserves a birthday party. I don’t regret it.” Harry leans into Draco’s embrace and the two stand together in the kitchen, comfortable in the silent moment. Then there’s a knock at the door and they hear Dahlia race to the entryway. “Don’t open the door without us!” Draco shouts as he reluctantly lets go of Harry and strides after her.

Bill and Fleur sweep Dahlia into their arms and kiss her cheeks, wishing her happy birthday. When they set her back down she grabs Victoire’s hand and pulls her up the stairs. Fleur smiles at the pair and helps Dominique toddle after them. Bill says, “Dahlia is so good for Vic. She’s quiet and reserved, which is fine, but Dahlia helps her come out of her shell and be more energetic. Narcissa even commented last week on how different Vic is now.”

“Is that a kind way of saying our daughter is loud and uncouth?” Draco asks cheekily.

“I hope not,” Bill counters with a smirk, “because your mum said the same thing about you and Harry.”

Draco huffs and folds his arms in a pout. Harry just snickers. “I’m afraid I had nothing to do with that. Draco has always been dramatic and, quite frankly, over the top. You should have seen him during our third year; he insulted a hippogriff and it kicked his arm and the poor baby cried about it for weeks.”

Draco’s pout deepens. “I don’t need to stand here and take this from the likes of you!” He stomps out of the kitchen and bumps past Hermione and Ron.

“What’s his problem?” Ron asks. “Are you not doing your husbandly duties, Harry?” Hermione punches him in the arm.

The rest of the guests trickle in until Grimmauld Place is full to bursting. Rose, Dennis, Lorcan, Lysander, Dominque, Teddy, Victoire, Dahlia, and even a few of the children from the foundation are seated around the kitchen table with the adults standing behind them. Harry and Draco carry out the largest cake any of them have seen outside of Hogwarts. Then, George and Ron entertain the kids with toys and tricks from the shop. Harry laughs along with their antics for a while before leaving to find Draco. He walks downstairs but stops to eavesdrop before stepping into the kitchen.

“And how far along are you?” Draco asks Fleur.

“Four months,” she replies.

“Now that Rose is getting more independent and I have a secure job, Ron and I are talking about having another one too.” Harry isn’t surprised by Hermione’s comment. While Hermione doesn’t want a family as large as the Weasleys, she always wanted more children.

“Hopefully this one won’t be a ginger,” says Draco, but Harry can tell by his tone that he is just joking with Hermione. The sound of her light laughter confirms it.

“I love their red hair,” Luna counters. “I only wish one of my boys would have had red hair.”

“Are you and Rolf planning on having any more?” Draco asks her.

“Neither of us had siblings growing up, and our boys already have each other, so I don’t think so. Though, my other still stands to carry a baby for you and Harry.” A gasp slips from Harry’s lips before he can stop it.

“We haven’t talked about it since last year but maybe if he _stopped listening in from around the corner and came into the room like an adult we could discuss it._ ”

Harry, blushing, peeks his head into the kitchen and chuckles nervously. “Hello. I, umm, didn’t mean to…” he trails off lamely. Draco rolls his eyes affectionately and pats the seat of the chair next to him.

“How would that work?” Hermione asks once he’s seated. “Having a baby at Hogwarts seems like a huge undertaking. Dahlia is old enough to work on her own or spend time with the other professors, but a baby needs more of your attention.”

“Not to mention we already lo-OOF!” Draco elbows Harry in the stomach. “What I _mean_ is that we know how hard it will be. When Luna first offered, Draco was completely on board but I was completely overwhelmed. But over the last few months we’ve tossed around a few different ideas. None of them are ideal, but they’re a place to start.” A crash sounds from upstairs and then the sound of crying can be heard. “And speaking of ‘not ideal’ I’m going to go find out what that was!”

Once he goes in search of the cause of the noise, Draco turns back to the ladies. “Being at Hogwarts means so much to Harry, so I told him I could always step down as Potions professor and just take care of the kids. I can still brew on the side to earn money and keep busy.”

“But teaching means a lot to you too,” Fleur argues. “I don’t think either of you would really be happy leaving Hogwarts behind.”

Draco nods. “And there’s Dahlia to think of. She’s excited to be here for her birthday, but she was devastated to leave the castle at Christmas. She really does love it there.”

“It isn’t time yet,” Luna says cryptically. When Draco gives her a strange look she continues, “You and Harry will find a way, and that’s when you’ll know it’s time.” Draco opens his mouth to ask for more clarification but a crash is heard from upstairs. Sighing, he leaves the comfort of his kitchen to see what Harry and the Weasleys have managed to break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the not-subtle award goes to me


	17. Life at Hogwarts - June

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of these little bits and pieces from their first year.

The end of term is extremely hectic and Harry panics when he sees their exam schedule. Not only are he and Draco giving exams at the same time each day, but so are nearly all of the other professors. Harry runs to McGonagall’s office and tells her about their situation. She calmly offers, “Let her stay with me.”

“Are you sure, Professor?”

“I am quite sure, _Mr. Potter_ , that I am capable of being around children. Or are you suggesting that maybe a school is not the best choice for me?” Harry cringes. “I will meet Dahlia in the Great Hall at breakfast and then she can spend the rest of the day with me. Whenever you or Draco are done for the day, come find us with that map I know you still have.”

“Thank you, Minerva. We really appreciate it.”

Because Harry is always running late, Draco is the one to take Dahlia to the Great Hall. She is very excited to spend the day with McGonagall and keeps pulling Draco’s arm in an attempt to make him walk faster. Just before reaching their destination Draco stops short and yanks his hand free of her grasp. “That is enough!” he shouts, rubbing his elbow. Dahlia’s lip starts to tremble and her eyes well up with tears. Draco mentally kicks himself for his harshness. “I’m sorry, love. I know you are just excited but we have plenty of time and therefore don’t have to run.” Dahlia nods and sniffles. Draco wipes her cheeks. “Okay, let’s dry your eyes and get you in there to Minerva.” He kisses Dahlia and thanks McGonagall before making his way to his classroom.

When the last student finally trudges out of his classroom, Harry drops into his chair and groans. “That good, huh?” Harry looks up to find Draco leaning against the doorway and smirking. He remembers the first time Draco showed up at his classroom. They spent the weekend together and it started their whole relationship (even if it wasn’t romantic at that point).

“I just forgot how exhausting practical exams are. Are you done for the day?”

“Yes, we just need to pick up Dahlia.”

“Maybe Minerva could watch her for a little longer?”

Draco ponders Harry’s question seriously for a moment before responding, “While I doubt she would agree to that, maybe my mother could take Dahlia for a few days once the term is over and we could go somewhere just the two of us?”

“I like the sound of that!” Harry says as he takes out the Marauder’s Map. “Come on, they’re in the trophy room.”

“What are they doing there?” Draco asks as they take the stairs to the third floor.

“It’s an interesting room. Ron had detentions there with Filch and had to clean all the trophies without magic, but he threw up slugs into one of Tom Riddle’s trophies. That was a highlight of our second year, even if we didn’t know it at the time. My dad’s got his name on a Quidditch Cup in there. Old photos of the Slug Club have a shelf. Don’t tell her, but I even found Minerva’s name on a trophy in there.” They open the door but can’t see either of them in the room. Draco and Harry split off in opposite directions to cover more ground.

When Draco rounds a corner he finds Dahlia looking closely at a plaque, completely engrossed in the story McGonagall is telling her. Draco leans against a shelf of trophies but they rattle and give away his presence. Dahlia turns and breaks out in a grin when she sees him. “Daddy!” She yells as she jumps down from her perch and races over. “I saw Harry’s name on this giant trophy and Headmistress Minerva told me that Harry won it in a tournament! She said that he was really brave because he was so much younger than everyone else and he didn’t even want to be in it. Do you remember when he fought the dragon? Or swam with the mermaids? Do you think he’ll tell me more about it if I ask??”

Draco’s mouth falls open. It’s the first time that Dahlia has called him by anything other than his name. When he sees her still-eager face he physically shakes himself out of his stupor. “Erm, yes- I was there when Harry won. I’m sure he’d be willing to tell you about it.” He then thinks about what happened at the end of the tournament. “Well, he’ll tell you most of it.”

“There you are,” Harry says as he finally walks up behind them. “Did you have fun with the Headmistress?” Dahlia runs into Harry’s outstretched arms and nods excitedly. “Good! Say thank you and then we’ll go get some supper.” Dahlia thanks McGonagall and walks out of the trophy room with Harry.

Just as Draco starts to follow them McGonagall clears her throat. “I saw how you reacted when Dahlia called you her father. Is that the first time?”

“Other people have said it to her, and she knows we’re her fathers now, but she always calls us by our first names. It’s been a whole year that she’s been with us for good and we haven’t pushed her one way or the other. But to be honest, I was resigned to always being Draco. I was just taken by surprise.”

“Dahlia said a lot to say about you and Harry, as well as our extended family. It seems she’s a little jealous of Victoire Weasley? Something about wanting a little brother or sister…”

Draco, uncharacteriscally, panics and splutters, “I…we…she…what?”

McGonagall just smiles and pats Draco on the arm as she walks past him. “If anyone can balance work and family it’s you and Harry. I’ll see you down in the Great Hall.” Draco stares at his reflection in the glass of a trophy case until his stomach rumbles and he forces himself to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once I finish the last two chapters of this story I may go back and combine all of these "Life at Hogwarts" chapters into one, if I'm feeling ambitious.


	18. Blaise & Pansy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt increasingly bad about Draco's friends. I figure, they can't all be awful.
> 
> ALSO- If any of you watch The Flash on CW, Tom Felton plays a character named Julian Albert and he's basically still Draco Malfoy. So, I ripped a line straight from the show. If you've seen the episode then you'll know it when you see it! :-P

**July, 2006**

Harry and Draco finally get to take their trip. They leave Dahlia in the capable hands of Narcissa, who promises her that Teddy and Andromeda will spend two weeks at the Manor as well. Draco wants to go to South America and Harry agrees, as he hasn’t been anywhere outside of Europe before. Hermione uses her connections at the Ministry to get an International Portkey for them. (Harry wanted to fly in an airplane but Draco refused.) They visit muggle cities and take tours of ancient ruins. They also make sure to check out some wizarding hotspots that Ginny and Oliver suggested. They even spend one evening at a club recommended by Seamus.

“This is just the type of place Blaise would enjoy,” Draco hears himself say.

It isn’t often that Draco mentions any of his old friends so Harry has to ask, “Do you ever think about contacting them again?”

“It’s been a long time,” Draco replies. “If he wanted to reach out to me he would have by now- Pansy, as well. Articles were published when I started working at Hogwarts, when we were bonded, when we adopted Dahlia…it’s not as if they don’t know how to find me.”

Harry holds Draco’s face in his hands. “If you want to see them, then you make the first move. The Draco Malfoy I know doesn’t just wait for things to happen to him.”

The mood now melancholy, Harry and Draco head back to their muggle hotel and go to bed. In the early hours of the morning Harry rolls over and notices that Draco is gone. He sits up and sees a thin band on light under the door coming from the other room of their suit. He pads quietly over and inches the door open to find Draco sitting at a desk with crumpled pieces of paper strewn around him. “Yes, Harry I know you’re there and no, I don’t need your help.”

Sighing, Harry opens the door all of the way and picks up a few pieces of paper. Beneath the angry scribbles he can make out various greetings that all end in the same name: Blaise Zabini. “Looks like you may need my help after all.” He pulls a chair over next to Draco and offers his advice. “Pretend like I’m Blaise. What would you say to me?” Draco rolls his eyes and looks at Harry with indignation. “I’m being serious! You clearly can’t decide what to write so pretend I’m him.”

Draco lets out a loud breath before starting. “If you were Blaise, if he were here, I would say: Where were you when I needed you? I was alone when my father died. I was stuck in my home for two years and you never visited once. Even the bloody Weasel visited me!!” Harry bites his lip to hold back tears, but he doesn’t stop Draco. “I know I was a pompous little prick when I was kid but you changed me. You were the one who convinced me to drop Vincent and Greggory before they pulled me down to their level of stupidity. You begged me not to join my father! You were always smarter than me. I miss…I miss when you, me, and Pans would sit in the common room and just waste our weekends away. You always teased me for ranting about Potter; if only you could see me now.” Harry smirks at that one. “I just wish at some point over the last 8 years you would have said something- _anything_ \- so I would have known you were okay. We don’t have to be friends, though that would be nice. You always talked about the places you would travel and the women you would debauch. I just want to know that you’ve made it, that you’re happy.” Draco looks down at his hands. “That’s what I would say.”

Harry slides a clean piece of paper towards him. “Then say that; say all of it.” He kisses Draco’s temple and leaves him.

Harry isn’t in bed long before he feels Draco slide in behind him. “Thank you,” he says as he wraps his arms around Harry’s middle. “We’ll have to find some place to owl that off in the morning.” Harry hums in response.

In the morning they track down the nearest wizarding sector and send off Draco’s letter. With only two days left to their trip, they spend it relaxing on a beach and purchasing some last-minute souvenirs. When it comes time to go Harry leads the way to the Brazilian Ministry of Magic using the directions given to him by Hermione, where they take a portkey back to London. By the time they floo into the Manor they are both dead on their feet, but the sight of their Dahlia running towards them chases away their exhaustion.

“Grandmother Cissa! Daddy and Papa are back!”

“ _That’s new_ ,” Draco whispers to Harry before pulling Dahlia into a hug between them both.

Narcissa walks primly into the room saying, “Dahlia, I told you not to holler from room to room. If you have something important to say then you walk to the person you want to talk to.”

Harry gives a sheepish smile and shrugs at Narcissa. “You can probably blame me for that one. I was raised with a lot of yelling and the Weasleys, as you well know, are quite boisterous.”

“That may be, Harry, but it’s never too late to learn good habits.” She then smiles genuinely at him and offers a hug to them both. “That being said, welcome home.”

“Thank you for watching her, Mother. Two weeks was a long time to be away but I think Harry and I needed it more than we realized.”

“I think Dahlia needed a little time away from you two as well,” Narcissa says with a wink. “After spending so much time in a building filled with older kids, I know she enjoyed spending time with Teddy again. I practically had to pry them apart for baths and bedtime.”

“I missed him!” Dahlia says. “I can’t wait until we’re both old enough to go to Hogwarts. Vic and Dominique, too!”

Harry laughs and ruffles her hair. Due to the late hour, Draco suggests that they spend the night at the Manor. Narcissa helps them change the sheets in Draco’s old bedroom. Harry is already lying in bed while Draco is washing up, when he hears a soft knock at the door. He opens the door to find Dahlia looking up at him. She asks if she can stay with them and Harry’s heart melts. He tells her of course she can and hefts her up onto the bed. Though Dahlia has always been small for her age, Harry realizes that she has gotten too big to pick up and carry around anymore. When Draco walks and sees them both cuddled up in bed he smiles and joins them.

In the morning, Harry and Draco wake up to the sound of giggling. Dahlia is standing at the foot of the bed next to a hovering tray of breakfast food. Narcissa has a hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle a giggle of her own. “We made you breakfast!” Dahlia shouts. Draco grumbles and pulls the blankets up over his head. Harry jabs him once in the ribs and then sits up, thanking Narcissa and Dahlia.

“We’ll leave you to eat and get ready for the day. Oh, and Draco…a letter came for you.” She floats the parchment onto their bedspread and ushers Dahlia out of their room.

Harry lays a hand over Draco’s shoulder. “Are you going to come out and read the letter?”

Draco pulls the blankets back just enough to let an eye peek out. In the smallest voice Harry has ever heard come from him he says, “What if he still hates me?”

“Then you’ll still have me and Dahlia and your mum and everyone else. But there’s only one way to find out what he thinks.” Harry picks up the parchment and slides it under the blankets towards him.

Draco takes the letter and slowly opens it. Harry moves to grab the breakfast tray but Draco holds onto his wrist, silently urging him to stay. Draco sits up and begins reading. When he finishes he hands it over to Harry and stands up to pace the room. Harry scans the writing quickly. “This is…great, Draco…right?”

“Do you believe him? Do you think he means what he’s saying?”

“You know him better than I do. I mean, we were in the Slug Club together but we were never exactly friends.”

“I want to believe him, that he never meant to ignore me completely. Tensions were high right after the war and I’m sure a lot of people were hiding out and trying to evade capture. And it’s not like I contacted him before this point, either.” He sits down next to Harry. “Will you come with me when I meet with him?”

Harry leans in to kiss him. “Of course I will. We can leave Dahlia with Hermione and Ron; she’s probably sick of the Manor by now.”

Harry firecalls Hermione to make arrangements for later in the day and Draco goes in search of his mother. Harry then gathers their luggage together again before joining them all in Narcissa’s sitting room. They thank Narcissa once again and make the journey back to Grimmauld Place. Draco runs off to the library as soon as they get home, so Harry explains to Dahlia that even though they just got back they have to leave her with Hermione and Ron for the evening. He tells her that Draco is meeting with a friend he hasn’t seen in a long time and he’s nervous about it. Dahlia suggests that she make him a card of encouragement and Harry tells her that it’s a great idea. She sets out her paints and markers and colorful paper and gets to work.

Harry knocks on the library door twice and then walks in. “Draco, our little girl made you something.” He hands Draco the color, albeit still-wet, card and sits on the desk in front of him.

“I’ve known Blaise since we were in nappies, but I’m terrified.” He looks down at the card in his hands. “How did we get so lucky with Dahlia? With our lives in general?”

“You deserve good things. In so many ways you’ve made up for the things in your past, and now you’ve earned this life.” He holds Draco close. “Okay, let’s get our daughter to Hermione and Ron’s and meet Blaise at…where was it again? Gavork?”

Draco rolls his eyes. “Le Gavroche. It’s in Mayfair and they specialize in French cuisine.”

“So, in other words, it’s extremely fancy and I’m going to look like a plebeian?”

“That’s probably half the reason Blaise picked the place.”

Draco picks out Harry’s clothes: a high-fashion muggle suit and expensive shoes that pinch his feet. They drop Dahlia off at the Weasley’s (where little Dennis is also spending the evening) and apparate to the point nearest the restaurant. Draco gives a fake surname at Le Gavroche and the host leads them to a table where two people are already seated. Before they can wonder who Blaise has brought along, Pansy leaps out of her seat and throws her arms around Draco’s neck while making an undignified squealing noise. The first thing that Harry notices is the fond smile Blaise is giving her. The next thing he notices is that she is heavily pregnant, easily 7 or 8 months along.

When their hug is done, Pansy turns to Harry and holds out her hand. “Hello, Potter. I’m sorry for the things I said and did before. I understand if you don’t trust me, but I care about Draco.”

Harry shakes her hand and dumbly replies, “Alright.”

Blaise clears his throat and shakes Harry’s hand next. “I know this must be weird, but thank you for coming with Draco. We’re glad that he has somebody that cares about him.” Harry offers a nod in favor of not saying more words, much to Draco’s relief, and they all sit down.

Draco picks a fancy wine that Harry can’t pronounce, let alone tell why it costs so much, and they all fall into an awkward silence after they place their orders. Draco squeezes Harry’s hand under the table and looks across at his former best friends. “I…I don’t know where to start.”

Blaise chuckles uncomfortably. “I know what you mean. I guess we’ll just start at the beginning? After everything ended, I fled to where my mother was hiding in France. I tried to put as much distance between me and the past as possible. My mother’s latest husband runs a bank and he let me work for him. Bits of news would make its way to where I was, so I did hear about your sentencing.” He turns to Harry and says, “Thank you for saving Draco and Narcissa. I spent more than one summer at Malfoy Manor when my mother was between marriages and Narcissa was always more than generous with her time and love. She wouldn’t have made it in Azkaban.”

“And we’re sorry about your father,” Pansy says. “I think he got what he deserved, but I know you grieved and we weren’t there for you during that time. I should have done more. I should have come to the Manor to see you but I was afraid that if I did they would capture me and put me on trial as well. I was a coward.”

Draco thanks them for their words and then points to Pansy’s belly. “I have to know, though…when did this happen?”

Blaise and Pansy share a meaningful look, and then Blaise explains. “It all started a few years back, actually. I was beginning to miss London, so I asked my step-father what he could do about having me transferred to a different bank. I was hoping he would know someone at Gringotts, but I ended up elsewhere. Shortly after I moved back here I read in the newspaper that you and Potter had been seen out-on-the-town with a child. There was speculation as to who the child was, but eventually someone said it was Professor Lupin’s son. I looked up the old family trees and found that he would be your cousin, so it made sense that you were with him. As to why Potter was around I still didn’t know. When the sightings later were just the two of you, I looked up some of our old housemates to see if anyone knew more. Pansy and I started spending more time together and, well, one thing led to another I suppose and here we are.”

Pansy looks unamused. “That is the least romantic way to tell our story! It was a whirlwind, Draco! You remember how Blaise always talked about all of the girls he was going to shag? Turns out, he’s a serial monogamist. It was all talk! I was still trying to lay low, working odd jobs where people would hire me, worked in a few seedy pubs that I wouldn’t dare step foot into now, but then Blaise shows up out of the blue and asks about you. Talking turned into spending time together which turned into proper courting which turned into a full-blown relationship and now we’re having a baby!”

Harry, who had been silent the whole time, speaks up. “That’s really great, guys. I’m glad that the two of you found happiness with each other. Do you know if you’re having a boy or a girl yet?”

Pansy looks like she forgot that Harry was there, but she quickly composes herself. “It’s a girl! I’m scared about being a parent- afraid that I’ll do something wrong- but I’m also very excited.”

“We have a daughter!” Draco blurts out.

Blaise smirks at him. “Oh, we know. We read the Prophet. At first I wasn’t sure what to believe, but then when I saw that picture taken by Creevey I knew it was true. I figured that if there was anyone Potter trusted with something as precious as a picture of his child it would be Creevey. He and his brother ran a Harry Potter fan club, right?” When Harry cuts him a glare Blaise laughs out loud. “I’m only joking!”

“To be fair,” Pansy offers, “It wasn’t that funny, Blaise.”

“Thank you, Pansy,” says Harry.

The rest of the evening is spent enjoying delicious food and enjoying each other’s company. The three Slytherins reminisce about times growing up and some of the better moments at school. Harry likes that he gets a glimpse into their past. When it is time to leave, Blaise helps Pansy out of her seat even though she playfully attempts to bat him away. Draco confidently grabs onto Harry’s hand as they all walk outside. “We should do this again. Maybe at our place next time?” Draco asks. “You could meet Dahlia…” They both agree. Pansy and Blaise each hug Draco and Blaise shakes Harry’s hand one more time and they do something Harry would never have imagined them doing- they hail a cab.

Harry and Draco make their way back to Ron and Hermione’s. Ron is snoring on the couch when they walk in but Hermione is still up reading a book. “Dahlia is asleep. We spell the bed bigger whenever other kids sleep over so she’s up there with Rose and Dennis. It’s up to you two if you want to take her home or just let her sleep. Ron and I said we don’t mind either way.”

“I’ll go get her,” Draco says and walks upstairs.

Harry looks at Hermione, knowing that she’s dying to ask how the night went. “Well, tell me! Draco looks happy so I can assume it went well?”

Harry laughs at her enthusiasm. “Yes, it was actually very nice. Blaise was never awful to us in school so I’m not surprised that he was civil. Pansy, on the other hand…”

“Pansy Parkinson??”

“Yes, except she’s Pansy Zabini now.” Hermione’s mouth falls open. “And she’s going to have a baby.”

“NO WAY!” Ron snorts and mumbles something about crups on brooms so Hermione lowers her voice. “Did you know she was coming? I thought it was just Blaise.”

“I had no idea, but she honestly wasn’t bad either. The war really did change everyone.”

Draco walks back downstairs without Dahlia. “I was going to get her but she just looked too peaceful. Hermione, you and Ronald had better be careful with Rose and Dennis. They’re up there holding hands in their sleep.”

Hermione huffs, “They’re two years old! And they do that every time Dennis sleeps over. I think it’s cute.” She ignores his muttered remarks. “Anyway…I’m glad you had a good evening with your friends. I’ve felt bad more than once over the years when we were at family gatherings or holidays and you had no one there of your own. I mean, we’re friends now but it’ll be nice that you can have some of your old friends back as well.”

“I understand your sentiment, and it will be nice. I had long since given up on ever seeing them again so I’m glad that things are working out. I have Harry to thank for pushing me to contact Blaise.” He leans over and kisses Harry.

“Okay you two- out! Go be young and childless for the night.”

“But we just got back from two weeks without Dahlia!” Harry argues.

“Well think of this as an extra holiday. Now go make me more nieces and nephews!”

Harry starts to complain but Draco just pushes him out the door with a final wave over his shoulder to Hermione. When they land on the front steps of Grimmauld Place, Draco quickly unlocks and door, shoving Harry inside and up against the wall where he immediately claims Harry’s mouth with his own.

A month later, Draco gets a panicked firecall in the middle of the night from Blaise. Pansy is going into labor. Draco rushes over to St. Mungo’s but leave it to Pansy’s child to be stubborn. Harry and Dahlia join him in the morning, bringing coffee and pastries. And just when Draco is ready to barge into the room and tell Pansy to hurry this thing along already, Blaise comes out with a lopsided grin on his face. “Charlotte Zabini. She’s perfect.” Draco hugs him tightly and Blaise takes him in to see her.

Harry decides to have Dahlia help him buy something from the gift shop (they choose a tiny stuffed toy of a bear in a ballerina outfit). When they get back to the fourth floor, they wait a bit longer before Blaise comes out again and ushers them both into the room. Draco lets Dahlia stand on a chair next to the bed so she can see baby Charlotte in Pansy’s arms. “She’s so tiny and cute!” Dahlia coos. Then, she looks at Harry and Draco. “When are _you_ going to have a baby?” Blaise and Pansy have a laugh at their expense but Draco manages to distract Dahlia and avoid answering her question.

The first thing that Harry says to Draco when they wake up the next morning is, “Let’s figure out a way to raise both our daughter and a baby at Hogwarts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what the final chapter is going to be about! It's also going to be long and extra sappy because it's the ending.


	19. It's Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chopped this first part off of the rest of the chapter and completely re-wrote it to keep it fluffy and light.

**August, 2006**

Draco and Dahlia are out shopping for new school clothes when Harry hears a knock on the door. He opens the door Bill is standing there with Dominique and Victoire, and he looks like he hasn’t gotten sleep in a week. “Harry- thank goodness you’re home. Louis won’t stop crying and the house is a mess and I’ve missed an important deadline at work and Fleur and I just need a few days to get caught up with everything. Can you and Draco please watch the girls? Fleur asked Luna but they don’t come back from their trip until tomorrow. And I would ask my parents but they’re visiting Charlie.”

“Woah, woah! Slow down, Bill. Of course we can watch the girls.” Harry gestures for them to come inside.

“Thank you!” He hands over two pink knapsacks. “They have a few changes of clothes, pajamas, their toothbrushes, and a couple of toys. If they need anything else just let us know. Fleur and I cannot thank you enough!” Bill hugs each of the girls and then apparates on the spot.

Harry walks the girls up to the lounge and puts on one of the kids’ movies that Petunia sent them. Victoire sits on the couch, but Dominique gets bored about 10 minutes in and plays with toys on the floor instead. Harry steps out of the room to fire-call Hermione but immediately regrets that decision. When the movie is over Harry makes them lunch and that is where Draco and Dahlia find them when they come back from Diagon Alley. “Well, well, well…I never thought I’d catch my husband with two ladies while I was out,” Draco says with a smirk.

“You never know- I _am_ the ‘Chosen One’ after all. I could bed anyone I want.” The smirk slides off of Draco’s face and morphs into a pout. Harry laughs as he lays his head on Draco’s shoulder and nuzzles it with his cheek. “Don’t worry, Draco; I chose you.”

Dahlia squeals from across the kitchen. “Vic just said that she and Dom are staying with us! Can we go to the park?” Draco marvels at how passionately she makes such a simple request. He and Harry both agree and after everyone has eaten and cleaned up they make their way to the park down the street from Grimmauld Place. Victoire and Dahlia run towards the play equipment shouting for Harry to follow them (which he does). Dominique asks Draco to push her on the swing, though she complains that it’s not a tire swing like at the Burrow.

When Dominique moves on to the slides, Draco saunters over to the bench where Harry is trying to catch his breath. “A bit out of shape, are we?” he asks with a wink.

 “I never- knew they- could run- so fast!” Harry pants with an exasperated look on his face.

Draco just laughs and tugs Harry down next to him. “So you said Bill and Fleur needed some time with just Louis…is everything okay?”

“Louis has just been very fussy lately. He won’t stop crying and they’re all losing sleep. Fleur doesn’t have to go back to work but Bill does and apparently with everything going on at home he missed a big deadline. Molly and Arthur are in Romania, Luna and Rolf aren’t returning until tomorrow, and Bill didn’t know where else to go. He already had the girls’ bags when he showed up.”

“What about Ronald and Hermione?”

Harry cringes and rubs the heels of his hands into his eyes. “I made the mistake of fire-calling them earlier and they were…indisposed. Apparently they were taking advantage of Rose spending the day with George and Angelina. All I know is that Ron didn’t close the stupid floo connection when they decided to…well, do _that_ in front of the fireplace.” Draco pinches his lips together and looks off behind Harry. Harry drops his head into his hands again. “Go on; I know you want to laugh at me.”

That’s all the permission Draco needs before he is howling with laughter. He’s even slapping one of his legs and hooting. Harry shoves him off the bench but that just makes Draco laugh harder. He clutches his stomach and rolls side to side on the ground, drawing the attention of the girls. Harry is glad that this part of the park isn’t crowded. “What’s wrong with him, Uncle Harry?” Victoire asks.

Harry kicks Draco’s shoe with his own. “He’s a raving lunatic, haven’t you noticed?” The girls start to giggle. “But thankfully I know the cure for lunacy.” He leans in and whispers for dramatic effect. “He needs to be hugged _really_ hard. Can you do that?” The girls nod their heads and giggle some more. They slowly creep along the bench and, when they get close to where Draco is winding down from his fit, they pounce!

Draco makes an _oof!_ noise and Harry wonders if maybe that wasn’t the best suggestion for the girls, but when he slides over and looks down at the pile he sees smiles on everyone’s faces (Draco included). Once everyone is up off of the ground and cleaning charms have been cast all around, they make their way back home. Dominique takes a nap while Victoire and Dahlia draw and color at the kitchen table. Harry cooks dinner, and that evening Draco helps the girls with baths and bedtime while Harry cleans up.

They collapse in bed together earlier than they normally would in the summer. Draco looks over at Harry and sees him worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He brushes back the curls from Harry’s forehead and asks, “What’s weighing on your mind?”

Harry looks over worriedly. “I know we said we wanted to have a baby but today was hectic! And just look at Bill and Fleur…they’re two of the strongest people I know and they were so overwhelmed with Louis that they had to drop the girls off with us! We’ve gotten so lucky with Dahlia. She’s older and she’s smart and she is able to spend her days at Hogwarts rotating between us and the other professors. A baby…I don’t know, Draco.”

“We don’t have to,” Draco tells him. When Harry looks shocked Draco is quick to add, “I still want to! But I want you to know that we don’t _have_ to. I like our lives. This is more than I could have ever asked for. Every time I’ve thought that my life was over or that it wouldn’t get any better, you’ve been there to prove me wrong.” He takes Harry’s hands in his and kisses them gently. “You know that I’ve thrown away most of the pureblood traditions my father raised me to believe in, and I was glad to do so. There was one, however, that I was disappointed would never happen. Ever since I was old enough to understand what it meant I knew that I was supposed to produce an heir.” Harry opens his mouth but Draco cuts him off. “I know what you’re going to say, and I stand by what I said at Dahlia’s adoption ceremony. She should be a Potter. She even looks a bit like you! And at the time I didn’t want her to have to endure any criticisms associated with having the Malfoy name. But when we were at Diagon today, I realized that it was the first time in a long time that no one sneered at us. No one called me names or shouted rude comments. I…I think…”

Draco swallows hard a couple of times but Harry knows what he’s thinking. “You think you’d like to have a little Malfoy running around?”

“Yes. I’ve been talking to Hermione about that baby-wearing contraption she traipsed around with when Rose was little. Don’t give me that look! I know very well that it looks foolish but if it means we can have our child with us at all times then it’s something I want to know more about! Also, I want to owl Minerva and ask if it is possible to have seventh year NEWTs students act as assistant professors for my classes. That way they can get more hands-on experience while also freeing me up for more time with our baby.”

“You would be willing to give up control of your classroom?”

“I would be willing to give up my job if it meant we could add another member to our family. But I think this is a solution we can really work with. We can still coach Quidditch- we’ll just switch off who sits out of practices and matches. Dahlia can continue her studies, both the ones from my mother and the ones from the staff. We can all stay at Hogwarts.”

Harry launches himself at Draco and peppers his face with kisses. “You are brilliant!”

* * *

Luna arrives the next afternoon with the twins. She greets the girls and when Draco asks where Rolf is she explains that he’s writing up an article for the Quibbler. Harry helps Lorcan and Lysander up the stairs to the lounge and Draco pours tea. He brings Luna a cup and sits down across from her at the kitchen table. She takes a polite sip before smiling at Draco. “You and Harry have figured it out,” she says ambiguously.

“We’ve figured _what_ out?”

“I can tell because you have far less Wrackspurts flying around.”

“Don’t you need your Spectrespecs to see them?” Draco immediately hates himself for knowing that. “And what is it that we’ve supposedly figured out??”

“Why are you shouting at Luna?” Harry asks as he walks into the room.

Draco cranes his neck around to look at Harry. “Who’s watching the kids?”

“I put a charm on the room to alert us to any danger. Also,” Harry waves a piece of plastic around, “I plugged in that baby monitor that Hermione brought us.” He turns a dial and they can hear the kids laughing and playing in the lounge. “Now, what were you two talking about?”

“Just that you and Draco are ready to have a baby, of course.” Harry looks at Draco accusingly and Draco shrugs his shoulders and gestures vaguely in Luna’s direction. “Oh, he didn’t tell me; I could just tell.”

Harry shakes his head, drops down next to Draco, and coughs. “Luna…just how much of the, umm, surrogacy process, are you aware of? I know there’s a muggle way that women carry babies for other people but I don’t know any of the details. And is there a magical way to do it?”

“When I was researching the files at St. Mungo’s I found very few reports of wizards and witches using surrogacy as a viable option for having children.”

 “I’m not surprised,” Draco cuts in. “It was highly common in pureblood families to have marriages of convenience rather than love. For example: If a pureblood wizard had a…proclivity for other men, the family would cover it up by having him enter into an arranged marriage with a witch for the sole purpose of producing an heir to carry on the blood line. Both spouses would be aware of the situation, of course, and would find a way to satisfy their personal desires in a discreet manner. In a way, it was a surrogacy under the guise of marriage.”

Luna beams at him. “That’s exactly right. The few medical cases I did find were all when a couple could not conceive a child through natural means. I talked to several healers and one talked me through a procedure that combines the muggle and magical processes to ensure a healthy baby.”

“It seems you’ve done all the hard work,” Harry says. “What should we do next?”

“You and Draco have to decide who the biological father will be.”

“Me,” Draco says confidently. Harry wraps an arm around his shoulder hums in agreement.

“Lovely!” Luna exclaims, clapping her hands. “I know you’re going back to Hogwarts soon so I’ll talk to the healer at St. Mungo’s tomorrow and schedule an appointment for us as soon as possible. Rolf can watch Dahlia, since he’ll be staying home with our boys anyway.”

* * *

Two days later and Draco is sitting in a waiting room at St. Mungo’s less sure of himself than he was before. “What if this doesn’t work? What if it _does_? Are we really ready for this? Are we ready to take care of another human being? What if Dahlia doesn’t like the new baby? What if she’s jealous that our time is being taken up by him or her? What if we’re so busy we can’t teach? What if something happens?”

Harry takes Draco by the shoulders to ground him. “Snap out of it! We can worry ourselves sick asking ‘what if’ questions or we can man up and deal with these things as they happen.” The healer who had taken Luna to an examination room shortly before now arrived for Draco. “Do you want me to come with you?”

Draco starts to shake his head but then nods it up and down. “You make me strong,” is his response as he takes Harry by the hand

On their last night before returning to Hogwarts, Harry and Draco throw a bit of a party. Neville, Hannah, and Dennis are there as well as Ron, Hermione, and Rose. After supper, Dahlia dutifully supervises the younger two as they play which gives Draco hope that she’ll do well with her own little brother or sister. They tuck all three children into Dahlia’s bed after Hermione uses her extension charm to once again increase its size. The adults settle in to the lounge and Harry awkwardly clears his throat to get their attention. “We, erm, Draco and I, have sort of an announcement, or, well, that is…”

“Must I do everything?” Draco drawls humorously. “We’re having a baby. Luna is helping us since we are lacking some rather significant parts. I’d rather not go into details of the process, and yes I’m looking at you Hermione, but we’ll find out in a few weeks or so if it worked and then we’ll keep everyone updated.”

Neville lets out a whoop and he and Hannah offer their congratulations. Hermione and Ron are suspiciously quiet. Harry is worried that they are offended. “Is there something that’s bothering you?” he asks them.

“No! Of course not, Harry,” Hermione assures him. She looks at Ron, seemingly having a telepathic conversation with him, and then takes a deep breath. “We were just shocked because we’re having a baby too! Just imagine, our children could be born at the same time. I mean- Dahlia has Teddy and Vic, and Rose has Dennis and the twins. This is wonderful!”

“It looks like you got sucked into Gryffindor Mating Season this time,” Neville says to Draco with a light punch to his shoulder.

“I’m _not_ a Gryffindor, thank you very much. And neither is Luna!” Everyone laughs at Draco’s expense until he finally gives in. “Oh, what the hell…it’s Gryffindor Mating Season!” he shouts. Draco throws his arms around Harry and kisses him to the cheers of their obnoxious, albeit caring and well-meaning, friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost there!


	20. Rion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY!!

Harry is nervous to tell McGonagall about their news. He and Draco are waiting to tell Dahlia until they know for sure that the procedure worked, but he knows they have to talk to McGonagall as soon as possible. He leaves Draco and Dahlia to unpack and settle back in to their quarters and begins the long walk to the Headmistress’s office. The spiral staircase is always exposed now, but Harry still feels nostalgic stepping around the large gargoyle. He knocks on the closed door at the top of the stairs and waits for McGonagall to call him inside. When she does, he slips into the room. “Welcome back. What can I do for you, Harry?”

“Draco and I are so thankful for everything you’ve done to accommodate us here. Hogwarts is our home and you saw how we had to practically drag Dahlia out of here at Christmas and summer holidays.” McGonagall gives Harry a look over the rim of her glasses that causes him to clear his throat and move on to the point. “We want to have a baby. Luna did the research about surrogacy, and she and Draco went in to have the procedure. We don’t know yet if it was successful but we’re hoping. We know that having a baby here at Hogwarts is going to be much harder than having just Dahlia, and both Draco and I know that sacrifices will need to be made.”

Harry goes on to list the ideas that he and Draco have come up with. When he is done, McGonagall looks across her desk and watches Harry wring his hands together and chew on his lip. “When Albus convinced us to leave you with the Dursleys, I was worried. When Voldemort returned, I was worried. When you competed in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, I was worried. When you showed up at Hogwarts to fight during the war, I was worried. When you turned down my first offer to teach here, I was worried.”

“Not that I’m not grateful for your years of concern, but does this mean that either Draco or I will have to quit working here to raise our children?”

“If you are quite through interrupting me, what I was going to _say_ was that I don’t worry about you anymore. Draco has been good for you and you’re good for him. You’re raising your daughter to be a kind and generous person, and I have no doubt that whatever other children you may have in the future will be raised with the same love and care. I will talk to the Board of Governors but based on your proposed solutions I don’t foresee there being a problem. Just keep me updated on the situation.”

Harry thanks her and practically sprints back to their rooms. He flings the door open so hard that Dahlia and Draco, in perfect synchronization, turn and glare at him for causing a commotion. Harry just picks up Dahlia and spins her around, causing her to shriek in surprise. “Make him stop, Daddy!” she yells, though she starts laughing a moment later.

Harry sets her down and moves towards Draco. “I know it’s not certain yet, but can we please tell her?” Harry whispers to him. Draco makes a short nod and then yelps as Harry pulls him into a tight hug.

“Let him go, Papa. He can’t breathe!” Harry laughs and does as Dahlia requests, but gestures for her to join them on the couch.

“We have something important to tell you,” Harry begins. “You know how Vic has a little brother and a little sister?” She nods and looks hopeful. “Well, how would you like to have a little brother or sister of your own?”

Dahlia cheers. “Are they an orphan like me?”

“No, Draco and I are making our own baby.”

“But…Aunt Hermione told that babies were made from mommies and daddies and you are two daddies.” Draco drops his head into his hands and groans while Harry makes in involuntary squeak and turns pink. “Was she not right?” Dahlia asks with a confused look.

 _“This is why we should have waited,”_ Draco hisses at Harry, but Harry ignores him.

“Hermione was right. Hermione is always right. But there’s a magical process that we’re using and your Aunt Luna is the one who is actually going to be pregnant with the baby.”

“When is she going to have the baby?”

Harry looks to Draco, but he still hasn’t recovered from Dahlia’s first question. “We aren’t sure yet. There’s a chance that the procedure didn’t work and we’ll have to try again. We’ll know in a few weeks.”

“Am I going to have a brother? Or a sister?”

“We aren’t sure of that either.”

“I’m going to go tell Kreacher!” Dahlia shouts and then runs across the corridor to the kitchens.

Harry lays his hand on Draco’s knee. “Are you going to be okay?”

Draco looks up sheepishly. “I’m sorry I panicked. Why did Hermione not warn us that our daughter was asking those kind of questions?”

“If there’s one thing we can trust about Hermione it’s that she didn’t give Dahlia incorrect information. Although, I agree that she should have told us. I wonder just how much detail she went into.”

“Oh, Merlin…” Draco pinches his eyes shut. “And she’s telling the bloody house elf!” Dahlia skips back into the room and announces that she is going to color pictures for the new baby. “I hope we find out soon,” Draco says, and Harry agrees.

* * *

Soon enough the school year starts and the first few weeks are so busy that Draco almost forgets about the baby. It isn’t until he’s in bed at night that he lies awake hoping, and when sleep does finally come his dreams leave him feeling empty and restless. Harry knows that Draco is just barely keeping it together, so he is more than relieved when Rolf’s owl flies in to the Great Hall during supper. Draco snatches the parchment out of the air and rips open the seal. As he’s reading the letter a photograph falls out. Dahlia picks it up off of the floor and asks Harry what it is. When Harry looks at the picture he sees the same pulsing golden light that he saw when he accompanied Hermione to the maternity ward. Harry drops the picture, however, when Draco pulls him into a bruising hug. “It worked!” he shouts and he holds himself back from kissing Harry in front of everyone.

Harry chuckles and feels tears prickling in the corner of his eyes. Dahlia pries them apart and begs to know what’s happening. “We’re having a baby,” Harry tells her. “That’s what that picture was. The healer casted a spell over Luna’s abdomen and what we can see is the proof that there’s a baby in there.” Dahlia starts jumping up and down. Harry finally looks away from his family and notices that all of the staff and at least half of the students are looking at them. Neville pumps his fists in the air from where he sits next to Hagrid and McGonagall sends a wink and smile their way. “We’ll tell everyone later,” he says to Draco.

“Agreed. We have plenty of time, and there’s still so much that can happen.”

That night, Harry and Draco stay up talking about their future child. “When you named Celeste, didn’t you say you already had more names picked out?” Draco shrugs but Harry knows better. “Come on! This is your son or daughter. I know you’ve been thinking about this for a long time.”

“When I thought I would just be doing my family duty to produce a Malfoy heir, I knew it would be expected of me to pick a Malfoy name. I’m still not sure how my mother ever got my father to agree to name me in the Black tradition. Edward may be inheriting the Black fortune but he is a Lupin. Dahlia is named after a flower, just as your mother was, and she’s a Potter. So even though our child will be a Malfoy I want them to have a Black name like me and my mother.”

“I think that’s a great idea. Any stars in particular?”

“I like Astrid, Carina, and Helene. I have no particular attachment to any of those they are just ones I like the sound of.”

“I remember helping Hermione with her constellations one year and she talked about Cassiopeia. Maybe Cassie for short?” Draco raises an eyebrow and Harry bursts out laughing. “Alright! Alright. You’re better at this name-picking thing. What if it’s a boy?”

Draco rubs a hand over his face and lets out a huge breath. “I keep coming back to Orion. The problem with the Black family is that the worst people had the best names. Orion Black was Walburga’s husband, but he died before I was born and I never met him. I just can’t get the name out of my head so I have to wonder if that doesn’t mean something.”

Harry rubs his hands up and down Draco’s arms in what he hopes is a soothing manner. “I wouldn’t worry yourself over it. It’s just a name.”

“You of all people should know that a name is more than just a name. The whole wizarding world knew of the name ‘Harry Potter’. I knew who you were before _you_ knew who you were. Who knows what our child could go on to do! They could be a Quidditch star or the next Minister of Magic. Can you imagine Minister Cassie? No one would take them seriously!”

“I get it! Cassie is out.”

Draco sticks out his tongue before he curls up and tucks his head under Harry’s chin. “To be honest, I don’t care what their name is as long as they are happy and healthy.”

“Agreed. I’m also glad that Dahlia is so excited. I was a little worried about how she would take the news but she is going to be such a good big sister.” Harry yawns. “Alright- we have to sleep or I’m going to pass out in the middle of class tomorrow. Is it alright if I owl Hermione and Ron?”

“Of course. Write up a letter and I’ll take Dahlia to the owlery with me in the afternoon.”

“Just don’t let her feed Celeste too many treats.”

“Who ever thought you’d be the strict father?

“Shut up and go to sleep.”

* * *

Their once-a-month weekend trips to Grimmauld Place now include a Saturday of pampering and relaxation for Luna. They take the twins for the day and treat Rolf and Luna to whatever they want to do. Dahlia practices being an older sister by helping Lorcan and Lysander with everything they need. During some of their calmer moments Harry catches Draco writing furiously in a leather bound book. When Harry asks what he’s doing Draco tells him, “I should have been doing this since Dahlia first came to live with us. When Mother and I were stuck in the Manor we found a set of Father’s journals where he kept track of my progress.”

“Progress in what?”

“Everything, as far as we could tell. When I was little he tracked my physical growth. Then, he kept track of my accidental magic. When I started my primer lessons he made sure to log everything that Mother was teaching me. He also wrote down pretty extensive notes about my courses and marks from Hogwarts. I don’t think we need to go into quite as much detail, but I’d love for us to both write about our children as much as possible. We can take photographs and stick them in as well.”

“I’m not much of a writer,” Harry admits quietly.

Draco scoffs. “Do you think I don’t know that? I did have classes with you for six years, in case you forgot. But it’s not about skill; it’s about capturing every moment that we can with our children. I’m afraid that we’ll wake up one day and they’ll be all grown up.”

“Everyone grows up, love, but this is a great idea.”

A crash sounds from the room where the twins ~~are~~ were sleeping. Draco and Harry race to the door but they stop outside when they hear Dahlia talking. They overhear her saying, “It’s okay, Lor, don’t cry. Look at how brave Ander is being. I can dry you off with this towel, and my dads will make the water vanish away.”

Harry smiles at his daughter’s softness. He opens the door and asks what happens. Lor still has tears in his eyes but he says that he woke up and his bed was filled with water. Harry just figures it was a bit of accidental magic (not out of the ordinary at his age) and does as Dahlia had said he would and vanishes the water. Draco scoops the boy into his arms and suggest hot cocoa for everyone. When Rolf comes back in the evening to pick up his sons, Harry and Draco fill him in on the excitement. “Atta boy! We took away a few of Ander’s toys when he threw a fit but he managed to levitate them out of their hiding spot. I’m glad Lor is catching up to him in terms of signs of magic.” Harry helps Rolf collect both boys and sees them to the door.

* * *

> _Narcissa,_
> 
> _I hope this letter finds you well. Arthur and I would like to invite you, your sister, and your great-nephew to Christmas at our home. Harry, Draco, and Dahlia don’t mind splitting their holiday between our home and yours- and we don’t mind sharing them either- but it would be nice to have everyone in the same place. We should have opened our doors to you sooner, but please consider our genuine offer._
> 
> _Regardless of your decision, I’d love to meet with you to talk about the primer lessons you’re teaching Teddy and Victoire. Rose and Dennis have been coming to me during the week and as they’re getting older I want to add more quality lessons._
> 
> _Thank you for opening your heart and home to Harry and Ron. I know there were things beyond any of our control but I like to think that, if circumstances were different, our sons would have all been friends a lot sooner._
> 
> _Regards,  
>  __Molly Weasley_  

* * *

 

> _Molly,_
> 
> _I will ask my sister, but I am sure that Andromeda and Teddy would be more than willing to spend Christmas at your home. I thank you deeply for your offer. Your kind words just reinforce the fact that I should have reached out to your family sooner. I, too, wish that our boys could have gotten along at school but I think the struggles they’ve been through together have made their connection all the richer._
> 
> _My most gracious thanks,  
>  _ _Narcissa Black M._

* * *

Harry is practically vibrating with excitement as he gathers up their trunk of Christmas gifts. “Two days at the Burrow with our entire family! This is going to be the best holiday ever.”

Dahlia walks in dragging her knapsack behind her and whines, “It’s too early. Why do we have to be awake right now, Papa?” She drops onto a kitchen chair and pulls her legs up to her chest.

Harry fondly ruffles her hair and sets a tall glass of pumpkin juice in front of her. She mumbles her thanks. “I will never understand how the two of you can drink so much that horrid concoction,” Draco says as he brings his own bag into the room. Harry and Dahlia share a look of amusement behind Draco’s back as he sets the kettle on the cooktop. “And while I don’t make a habit out of undermining you in front of our daughter, I have to agree with her. Why do we have to be awake right now?”

“Ron and Hermione are already there! Angelina and George will be there before lunch, and Charlie is due in at any time. Our lives have been extremely busy lately and it’ll only get busier once Rion is born-” Harry claps both hands over his mouth.

“Once _who_ is born?” Draco asks with his teeth clenched. Harry, face pale, just shakes his head. “No, don’t give me that. You said something and I want to know why.”

Harry glances over at Dahlia, who is looking worriedly between them. “You’re scaring her, Draco. We can talk about this later.”

“Fine,” Draco concedes. “But don’t think I’ll forget just because we’re going to the ‘Land of Weasleys’.” Harry gives him a peck on the cheek and thanks him. “Yes, I am the greatest, thank you for reminding me.” Harry and Dahlia both laugh at his cheekiness. “Alright- if you insist on leaving this early then we should get going. Do you have your bag, sweetheart?”

“I thought you were packing for both us,” Harry replies with a completely straight face.

“I was talking to my _other_ sweetheart.” Dahlia quickly picks up her glass and finishes the last of her juice to hide her smirk. When Draco looks at her she nods and points to where she dropped her bag earlier. Harry shrinks everything down and they make their way to the Burrow.

As it turns out, Draco does forget to talk to Harry about his slip-up in the kitchen. As soon as they arrive Molly pulls them all into tight hugs and then puts them to work. Hermione and Draco are granted special permission to help Molly in the kitchen (something that rarely happens), while Ron and Harry clean and dust the bedrooms. Charlie gets there shortly afterwards and takes over watching Rose and Dahlia. Draco loses track of just how many pour into the house during the morning. Lunch is informal; plates of vegetables, fruit, and cut sandwiches are set out and are picked from.

Just before dinner is ready Teddy bursts through the door. Draco drops the spoon he was stirring with and wipes his hands before walking over. Andromeda, having been to the Burrow before, follows behind him and greets everyone in the kitchen. Narcissa enters slowly but her face lights up when she sees her son. She wraps him in her arms and says, “Draco, darling! You’ll never guess who I heard from a few weeks ago- Mrs. Zabini, or, well, whatever name she’s going by now. She’ll be in the country visiting dear Blaise and she’s going to come by the Manor.”

“That’s great, Mother. Blaise did say that this husband is going to last, so she has some loose ends to tie up here. I’m glad that she’s taking the time to see you.”

Narcissa gives Draco’s shoulders a squeeze before turning to Molly and giving her a proper greeting. Dahlia races into the kitchen and launches herself at Narcissa’s waist. She then takes Narcissa by the hand and proceeds to introduce her to every single person in the house. The introductions and polite, save for Ginny’s pursed lips and general air of displeasure. Hermione and Arthur extend the table and everyone sits down to supper. The food is good and the conversation lively, and Harry can’t help but to pull out his camera and take a few pictures. He plans on taking more in the morning when Luna’s and Bill’s families will be there too. Afterwards, everyone moves into the living room to talk in small clusters. Narcissa gives one small gift apiece to Teddy, Dahlia, and Rose to keep up her tradition. Then, when the yawning starts, bedrooms are sorted out and kids are shuffled to bed.

It isn’t until they’re lying in bed, listening to Dahlia’s soft snores from the next bed over, that Draco remembers their argument. He pokes Harry in the side and whispers, “Are you ready to tell me what all that was about this morning?”

“Now, Draco? Honestly? So I sometimes think of a name in my head when I think of our child; it’s not a big deal.”

“It is too a big deal! You’re going to get attached to a name and it needs to be a decision that we make together.”

“This is all hypothetical!” Harry glances over to where Dahlia is sleeping. “Now, I’m going to stop this argument before we start yelling and wake up our daughter. I love you. Get some rest and we can talk tomorrow.”

Draco rolls over and glares at the wall. He hears Harry’s breaths deepen and even out but it’s not so easy for him. And when he does manage to fall asleep, it’s not a restful slumber. He wakes up sweating and furious at one point. He reaches for his wand and casts a Tempus charm; it’s shortly after 2 o’clock in the morning, and Harry’s side of the bed is empty. Draco slips out of the room without waking Dahlia and sneaks down the stairs. He wants to find Harry but figures that even a cup of tea would help him at this point.

Harry is sitting at the kitchen table next to a shirtless Charlie and they’re whispering (a little too close for Draco’s liking). Draco creeps closer to listen in.

“I just don’t know what to say to him,” Harry confesses to Charlie.

“Do you want my advice?”

“I’ve always respected your advice, Charlie.”

“It sounds to me like you _do_ know what tell him, but you’re afraid of what he’ll say. You’re afraid that he’ll get mad or think less of you because of it, but I don’t think that’s the case. Draco is understanding, especially of you.”

At this point, Draco is so furious that he doesn’t care about sneaking around anymore. He stomps his way into the kitchen and makes his presence known. “What is going on? You came down here to whisper to Charlie while our daughter and I were sleeping right upstairs? Explain yourself!”

Harry jumps up at the sound of his voice. “Draco! Did I wake you up? I’m sorry.”

Draco steps a step back and crosses his arms defensively. “You didn’t wake me up but it’s touching that you still care what I think.”

“Umm, well, sit down and we can talk.” Draco doesn’t move. “Please?” Draco does sit down then but he makes sure to sit as far away from Charlie as possible and he still doesn’t uncross his arms. “Alright,” Harry starts, “I left the bedroom because I had a nightmare.” Draco raises an eyebrow but offers nothing else. “It was…it was bad. It was just like the ones I used to get when I had a piece of Voldemort inside of me. I could see what he was doing, could hear what he was saying. I know he’s gone but it was so vivid. What woke me up was when I swear I could feel my scar hurting. I shot out of bed and ran outside because I was afraid of what was happening to me. Of course, once the cold air shocked my system into full alertness I realized that it was just a dream. I came back inside but couldn’t get myself to go upstairs. You were already mad at me and I didn’t want to make it worse. Charlie apparently heard the door slamming shut and came down to investigate. He stayed when he saw I needed someone to talk to.”

Draco’s arms drop to his sides and his face is full of concern. “A nightmare. Do you think it was because of our fight? I know that you haven’t gotten one in years-” He lets the rest of his sentence die when he sees Harry cringe. “They have gone away, haven’t they?”

Harry slowly shakes his head. Without looking up from the floor he says, “I still get them. Not nearly as often, and nothing like this, but every once in a while I still see the faces of everyone I let down. The fear and helplessness still consume me sometimes.”

“But…I don’t hear you. I always wake up when you get a nightmare.”

Harry cringes again. This is the part that he knows will upset Draco. “I’ve been casting a modified Mufliato on myself each night since we adopted Dahlia. I didn’t want her to hear me crying out. And it happens so rarely anymore! It’s just a precaution. I’m sorry.”

The anger that Harry is expecting never comes. Instead, Draco walks up to Harry and pulls him into his arms. He hums a tuneless song and rubs his back as Harry cries soundlessly. “I don’t like that you hid yourself from me, but I understand why you did it.”

Charlie sets two fresh cups of tea on the table next to them. Draco had all but forgotten about him. He thanks Charlie for the tea and for talking to Harry.

“You’re welcome- it was no problem. Ever since Harry competed in the Tri-Wizard Tournament I’ve felt the need to protect him. Not only was he my littlest brother’s best friend, but he had half the wizarding world rooting against him- yourself included.”

“Charlie’s a good guy,” Harry says as he runs a hand down Draco’s face. “And he’s not trying to steal me from you, which is what I can tell you’re thinking. Trust me when I say you don’t have to worry about that ever being a problem.”

“Because you’re so in love with me?” Draco asks hopefully.

Harry chuckles. “That, and Charlie isn’t interested.”

Draco looks at Charlie like he has snakes coming out of his ears. Charlie can’t help but burst out laughing. “I am perfectly content with my dragons. They’re my true loves.” He catches Draco’s eye and points to the tattoos on his torso. “That’s why I put them on my body, so they can always be with me. That, and they’re fun to show off. Actually, if you ever want to add some art to yourself let me know because I know someone who would love to have a canvas like yours.” Charlie laughs at Draco’s embarrassed expression and leaves them alone in the kitchen.

Draco busies himself adding spoons of sugar into his tea before he faces Harry again. “So…I’m probably going to regret saying this when we have a newborn living with us but if you ever have a nightmare, no matter how small or insignificant you think it is that the time, I want you to wake me up. When I agreed to be bonded to you- to be your _husband_ \- I agreed to everything: the good times as well as the bad.”

“What kind of man can save the whole world but can’t handle a few bad dreams on his own?”

Draco grabs Harry by the shoulders and forces him to look him in the eyes. “First of all, you were not a man when you saved us; you were a boy who had no choice. Secondly, you weren’t alone then and you’re not alone now.”

Harry puts his head on Draco’s chest and takes a moment to just breathe him in. “Thank you,” Harry says after a few minutes. “Ron and Hermione were always telling me that I didn’t have to go through everything alone, and I never listened to them either. That doesn’t make it okay. I just want you to know that it’s not only you that I ignore.”

Draco smiles at Harry’s attempt at humor. They both rest together for a few more minutes before Draco gently pushes Harry up again. “Alright, so now that we’re talking let’s discuss this morning. What name was it that you were calling our unborn child?”

“Rolf mentioned in passing how Luna thinks the baby is going to be a boy, not that that’s anything to take seriously because it’s Luna after all, but I couldn’t get it out of my head. Then, I kept thinking about the name you said you liked. While I have nothing against the name Orion I do think it’s a bit much for a baby, so I call him Rion in my head. When I was still in muggle primary school one of my classmates had the same name, though I think it was spelled R-Y-A-N and I see our son as R-I-O-N. Like I said, it’s nothing to take seriously but it’s how I think of him (or her) now.”

Draco thinks this over for a minute, during which time Harry gets increasingly worried that he has upset him in. Harry is relieved when he sees Draco’s face slowly spread out into a smile. “Sometimes I feel like I pushed you into this, but you really think about our child that often?”

“Yes! Both of them. And you. Our family means more to me than anything.”

“Just as long as you treat yourself as good as you treat us.”

“If you’ll help me, I’ll certainly try to.”

“Deal. Now let’s get some sleep so we can survive the chaos tomorrow morning. I do hope that Mother is prepared for what’s about to happen!” Harry slaps Draco in the chest playfully and the two walk back upstairs with their arms wrapped around each other.

* * *

The spring term at Hogwarts finds Harry and Draco with even less free time. The Hufflepuff team is in second place for the Quidditch Cup but they’re only 20 points behind Gryffindor. One of Draco’s seventh year NEWTs students manages to blow up the entire Potions lab (thankfully on a day when Dahlia was not around). McGonagall gets sick so all of the professors have to take turns covering her Headmistress duties.

Arguably worst of all, Fang dies. Harry and Draco give up their weekend away from the castle to throw a funeral for the beloved hound. Harry and Hagrid dig a grave in the Forbidden Forest next to where they buried Aragog, Neville brings flowers, and Draco helps Dahlia write down a eulogy. Surprisingly in attendance is Filch. Harry is glad that they can be there for Hagrid but bad dreams haunt his sleep that night.

Harry and Draco make arrangements to take off the weekend just after the final Quidditch match of the season. They visit Hermione first and then Luna. Both women are only a few weeks from their due date and have been told that they can expect the baby at any day. Hermione says that she has felt some contractions but that she has not gone into labor yet. “I want this Weasley to stay put as long as possible,” she says.

Luna has a different perspective. “Your baby’s energy is quite intense,” she tells Draco and Harry. “He’s getting stronger. It won’t be much longer.”

“ _He_?” Draco asks, but Luna just smiles. “And I hope he doesn’t come too soon! I want him to be good and ready. I read that if a baby is born early then there can be a lot of complications with their health.”

“Don’t worry, Draco. He won’t make his presence known until it’s time.”

“I just want the term to be over before he’s born,” Harry says with a worried look. “We’ve won the Quidditch Cup, but our practical exams are stressful and there’s no way I can leave them.”

“Things have a way or working out,” Luna says with sincerity.

And as often happens, Luna is correct. They make it through final exams and the rest of the term. Draco’s students sit for their NEWTs and do astoundingly well. In a massive upset Hufflepuff narrowly loses the House Cup to Ravenclaw. At the Farewell Feast, Dahlia presents the project she’s been working on all year with the professors. It’s some kind of hand-drawn star map that she’s colored in. It’s been charmed to turn slowly and play soft, tinkly music. “It’s for my baby brother!” she exclaims proudly.

The entire staff table and what seems like half the students in the Great Hall go quiet. Draco pinches his eyes shut and Harry bites the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming. This is not the way they wanted everyone to find out. McGonagall stands up from her seat and clears her throat. “I suppose now is as good a time as any to tell you that there will once again be an addition to our Hogwarts family. Professors Malfoy and Potter will not only have their daughter here with them but they will have another child with them as well.” A mix of cheers and frantic whispering breaks out. Draco tries to school his face into a smile as he waves a thanks to everyone. Harry makes sure to lean down and compliment Dahlia’s hard work before they get swept up in a wave of questions.

They get special permission to leave as soon as all of the students are out of the castle the next day. They plan on dropping off their belongings at Grimmauld Place and then going over to Luna. However, she is happily smiling at them from the sitting room when they walk into their house. Rolf is pacing the floor. “Oh thank goodness you’re here,” he says. “Her waters have already broken and she’s in labor but she just keeps saying that there’s no rush.”

“I had Lorcan and Lysander in a meadow,” Luna responds.

Draco’s eyes flare wide. “OUR BABY WILL NOT BE BORN IN A MEADOW!"

“Of course not. I’m safe in our home.”

Harry rubs Draco’s shoulders and tries to help everyone reach an agreement. “What if we had a healer come here? That way Luna can be comfortable but we can also have the expert support if it’s needed.”

Everyone agrees so Harry apparates St. Mungo’s fourth floor to find someone. While he’s gone, Rolf takes Dahlia upstairs to keep her occupied to the twins. Harry is gone for longer than they expecte, so Draco sits with Luna and tries to be calm and keep her relaxed. When Harry does finally come back he has a female healer in lime green robes with him. “Sorry that took so long,” Harry says. “I got a little distracted when I saw the waiting room was filled with Weasleys. Hermione is having her baby right now, too! This is Healer Morgan and she’s going to help us out.” He leans closer to Draco and whispers, _“We owe her double pay for this.”_

Healer Morgan helps Luna lay back and get comfortable before examining her. “Oh, wow! Your baby is almost here! Now, Harry gave me a quick summary of the situation and I grabbed your file on the way out. The baby is definitely far enough along that there should be no health concerns. Obviously, birthing is always strenuous on the mother and the baby but as long as we all stay calm then it should go smoothly!”

No more than an hour later, Luna gives a final push and with a contented sigh a pale baby boy is brought into the world. Draco stands speechless as Healer Morgan casts her charms and writes information down onto her files. She casts one final cleaning charm and then wraps up the baby in a warm blanket and holds the squirming bundle out to Harry and Draco. “Congratulations, gentlemen. You are the fathers of a healthy baby boy.” Draco holds out his arms and takes his son. Harry stands at his side and wraps an arm around them both. Healer Morgan casts more charms on Luna and cleans her up next. “Now I just have to fill out the birth certificate. Do you have a name picked out?” Healer Morgan asks.

“Orion Sirius Malfoy,” Draco answers. Harry is completely caught off-guard. He blinks and splutters but Draco just shushes him and promises that he’ll explain later.

Healer Morgan helps Luna walk upstairs and gets her to a bed in one of the guest rooms. Then she wishes them well and leaves. Harry goes to the lounge to get Dahlia. The two go back downstairs to the sitting room where Draco is holding baby Rion. He waves them over. Harry sits down next to Draco and Dahlia sits across his lap. Draco carefully hands over Rion so that Harry is supporting most of his weight, but Dahlia is still able to put her arm under him. Harry blinks away the tears that well up in his eyes.

Dahlia leans down to kiss Rion’s forehead. “I love him,” she says in awe. “He looks like you, Daddy, because he has light skin and his head is fuzzy. What’s his name?”

“Orion, but I think we’ll call him Rion for short,” Draco says to her.

“Does he have another name like you do?”

“He’ll be a Malfoy like me, yes.”

“No. I meant, like how you’re Draco Abraxas. Does Rion have another name?”

“Oh! Yes, his full name is Orion Sirius Malfoy.”

“I like it!” Dahlia cheers, which causes Rion to snuffle and scrunch up his face but Harry is able to shush him and rock him until he calms back down.

Rolf, Luna, and the boys stay through the night. Before leaving the next morning, Luna promises to send over milk each day for Rion for as long as he needs it.

“We can never thank you enough for this gift, Luna. We will always be indebted to you,” Draco tells her. “If there’s anything you need- anything at all- all you have to do is ask. Harry and I will always be there.”

“I know,” Luna says simply. She gives them each a kiss on the cheek and then Rolf helps her and the boys out.

Dahlia comes running downstairs as they shut the front door. “Daddy! Rion is crying again!” Draco thanks her and jogs up the stairs to check on him just as a silver terrier leaps into the room. Dahlia gasps because while she’s used to Harry’s stag and Draco’s peacock, she hasn’t seen the Jack Russel yet.

Ron’s excited voices comes out saying, “It’s a boy! Hugo! I have a son! Mum said that you were at the ward to get a healer for Luna. You have to let me know what’s going on, mate.” Dahlia giggles as Harry sends his reply.

That night, Rion wakes up several times and both Harry and Draco get up to take care of him. When he’s clean, fed, and snuggled warm in his crib they go back to their room across the hall. Harry looks to Draco and says, “I know we’re going to have to make a schedule, otherwise we’ll both be dead on our feet by the end of the week, but right now I’m just so excited I don’t mind getting up every time to check on him.”

“I know exactly how you feel,” Draco says.

“Even though we should be sleeping, will you tell me now why you named him Orion Sirius?”

Draco lets out a deep breath before answering. “The truth about Orion Black kept bothering me, but at Christmas you were so confident about the name. Since that night I kept pouring over the family tapestry. I figure, if we’re going to name him after a Black with a questionable past then we should name him after a Black who was honorable. Who better than your godfather? Sirius was also my cousin once-removed, just like Edward.”

Even though Harry wants to more, he’s too tired to do more than hold Draco and kiss him until they both fall asleep. A few hours later, they wake up to Rion’s cries once again. “You can stay in bed this time,” Draco offers.

“That’s okay,” Harry counters. “This is our life now.” And with the biggest smiles that either has seen on the other, they get up and walk over to their son’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because I have a lot of feelings about Harry Potter. All of these head canons and drabbles have been running through my head, and I never imagined so many people would actually read them. THANK YOU!!! If you haven't read the others, go and do that. I know I'm going to post one more separate story about George & Angelina but it'll be short like my early ones. That will probably end the series. Thank you again for reading and commenting and leaving kudos. You guys are awesome.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr and Twitter with the same username, so feel free to check it out and send me messages! I will gladly talk fandom (and life) with anyone. Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!


End file.
